More than Friendship
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: Best friends begin to realize their feelings for one another have changed lately! Yet they are too stubborn to admit it. Will they tell one another before they end up tearing their friendship apart!
1. Chapter 1

More than Friendship

More than Friendship?

Ch 1

"Sudden Changes"

It's the first day of school and Alvin sat in the kitchen gazin at a picture of him and Brittany at an album release party. He sighed and sipped his juice. Then his two brothers stare at him across from the table. Out of the corner of the eye he realized it and stared.

"What are you two staring at me for? I'm just looking at a damn picture gee."

Theodore looked and said.

"We know that Alvin, but you've been staring at that pic all summer and it's now the 1st day of school and you're still staring at it? If you like Brittany then tell her already? She's your best friend and you two have been through a lot. Besides that all summer you got ticked off when other guys tried to get with her. "

In denial he responded.

"Me like her have you lost your mind Theo? Hello she's my best friend and besides that I have a girlfriend. Why would I like another girl if I'm already with someone?"

At that response Samantha knocked on the door and Simon answered.

"Hey Sam wuz. Alvin is in the kitchen still eating his breakfast. Theo and I will be right back. We have to go get the girls or we'll all be late for school."

She smiled and asked.

"Hello Alvin did you miss me while you were away on tour? I know I missed you. You 3 have been gone all summer and all I could think about was you. What about you?"

He looked up and said.

"Oh hi Sam. Sorry I didn't call you while I was on tour but our schedule was hectic. Of course I missed you too sweetie. Not a minute went by that you weren't on my mind. Why would you even think that?"

She looked and said.

"Oh I don't know because that girl Brittany is always hugging you and it's getting annoying. You better set the ground rules and let her know you're with me. She best keep her hands off of you or I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! Do you understand me Alvin!"

He looked up and responded.

"That girl is my best friend and you better cut the jealousy crap! You're ridiculous you know that! She is aware that we're together and has no interest in me what so ever so you best chill! I've been best friends with Brittany since I was 6 years old so you better stop it or I swear I'll dump you! I warned you too many times about the threats toward her. I mean it Sam enough! Now let's go or we'll be late for school!"

Brittany saw Samantha and pretended she didn't care. Yet deep inside it made her jealous. She joined Alvin and Samantha while Simon and Jeanette held hands just like Eleanor and Simon.

"Hey Alvin how was the tour? I can't wait until we get to the top like you boys. What's the matter you really look mad! Now what did you two get into it for? Damn Sam how many times am I going to tell you I'm not trying to steal him from you! Why would I have any interest in my best friend anyway? Stop being jealous and just be glad you're with him! Every girl in our school wishes they were you because you happen to be with the lead singer of the Chipmunks!"

While Alvin, Samantha, and Brittany walked ahead Jeanette looked at Simon and said.

"You know it's sad! We all know that they're into one another; yet they're too blind to see it. I rather see your brother with my sister than Samantha; because she is using him because of his fame and you know I'm right. Is there any possible way we can get them to admit how they feel about one another? I mean Simon don't you want to see him with someone that wants him for his personality, not his fame, or money?"

Simon nodded his head.

"Of course I do, but he is too stubborn to dump that loser and get with someone that can actually relate to him. Jean sweetie my hands are tied there is nothing I can do to make him admit how he feels about your sister I tried everything and nothing seemed to work. Ask Theo if you think I'm playing?"

Theodore watched as Alvin stared at Brittany as she walked ahead of him. Then he saw Samantha whack him and heard her yell.

"ALVIN I saw that!! You're looking at another girl with me right here!"

He glared at her and yelled back.

"I am not. What would you like me to do stare at you and get hit by a damn car!! I need to look in front of me to see where the hell I'm going don't I! I swear you're getting on my last nerve with the accusations! You keep it up and swear I'll dump you! I don't need this crap right now Sam! I just got back from a friggin tour and am not in the mood for your mouth! I came in at 2am this morning and hardly got any sleep now I'd advise you to shut up and let me think! Now enough! Brittany where do we go to get our schedules?"

She looked and said.

"In the cafeteria why? Alvin what's the matter? You haven't talked to me all day? We both have the same 1st period anyway. I have your schedule right here. Here you go."

He took it and looked at it. Then he sighed with relief.

"Thank you Brittany. Let me go walk Sam to her 1st hour and then we'll walk to 1st hour together ok?"

She nodded and responded.

"OK Alvin no problem. I'll wait here until you walk her to class."

He took Samantha's hand and walked her to class. Then when they got to the door Brittany watched as their lips met and held back the tears forming in her eyes. Her sisters and his brothers looked and knew that she was about to cry. As Samantha entered her class room all the girl stared and said.

"Oh you're so lucky to be with Alvin Seville. He's so hot and talented! I bet he gets you expensive gifts too; like the bracelet you're wearing now! Oh that's diamond cut too!"

She smiled and said.

"Yes he did for our 2 month anniversary. I am so lucky to have a rich man like that holding me in his arms!!"

As he left he shook his head and walked to class with Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor shook their heads as they took their seats and took out a notebook to write down the notes on the board. Alvin didn't have his notebook with him and hit himself in the head. Brittany smiled and gave him one of her extra notebooks. Then he looked and thanked her.

"Thank you Brittany. I told you I was half asleep; I can't believe I forgot my notebook at my house. I'm so relieved that I am not in any of Sam's classes because she got left back last year and I got promoted to the 7th with you."

She smiled and said.

"You're welcome Alvin. I'll buy you lunch today because I think you also left your wallet at home."

He looked and said.

"No I bought my wallet and I'll buy you lunch instead. How's that sound; so I can pay you back for the notebook? I can't take her aggravation anymore. She's driving me nuts I swear. Listen to how many messages she left on my voice mail. She nearly blew it up!"

Brittany put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"OK I will at lunch Alvin. Calm down will you? At lunch we'll talk ok. Unfortunately I have 4th hour with your girl since my grade in 6th grade was below grade level. I need a tutor and have no money to pay for one. What am I going to do? I'm, a 7th grader in 6th grade math; how humiliating."

Alvin looked and said.

"I'll tutor you in math since it happens to be my best subject. I won't charge you either ok deal."

She smiled and said.

"Oh thank you so much Alvin. I thought you hated math or was that Science?"

He responded and said.

"Brit we are in Science now. I hate Reading cause I don't like to read. I only read comic books for goodness sake. Shh the teacher is looking at us with that look; and we don't need a trip to the Principal's office on the 1st day of 7th grade now do we?"

She shook her head and said.

"Oh no we don't. Besides I doubt the Principal wants to see us on the 1st day of school since we spent all 6th grade in his office for various reasons! Cause you have to be the class clown and take me down with you!"

He looked and said.

"Umm Brittany can we talk after class please? The teacher is giving us a dirty look and I am not about to get in trouble! Now shh and take the notes down from the board and the supply list too!"

The teacher walked by him and Brittany.

"Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller would you two like to take a walk to the principal's office for disrupting my class with the talking? Well?"

Alvin gulped and said.

"No Mr. Mullen we don't. We'll stop talking now I promise!"

He walked away and said.

"Very well Mr. Seville another peep and you'll both be sent to the Principal's office kabish!"

He gulped.

"Yes sir. You won't hear another peep from us."

Theodore shook his head and said.

"Whew that was close. Our father would have a heart attack if they get sent into the Principal's office on the 1st day of school not to mention Ms. Miller!"


	2. Chapter 2

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 2

"Deception"

The bell rang and Alvin turned to Brittany.

"See you at lunch Brit. Remember I'm buying not you. See you after 3rd hour come on Simon and Theodore."

His two younger brothers followed him to their lockers and tried their combinations to make sure they worked. Samantha had the same idea that Alvin did and decided to try her combination. She realized her locker was right by Alvin's and his brothers were not happy at all. Especially Theodore who had seen her kissing another guy that happened to be an 8th grader right after 1st hour. Yet he had no idea how to tell his elder brother without getting pounded.

He glared at Sam and said.

"I'll meet you 2 in 3rd hour. I got to walk Elle to her class."

Alvin looked at Simon and asked.

"OK what was that all about? Why did he glare at my girl the way he just did."

Simon shrugged and responded.

"I'm as lost as you are Alvin. Come on we need to go to our 3rd hour is right down the hall. Sorry to cut your meeting with your man here short but we need to move it especially since Talbot is watching every move we make. Alvin let's get moving unless you want to spend time in detention with him?"

Alvin looked and gulped.

"Umm no I rather not sorry babe see you after lunch. Wait for me Simon we have to go now the bell is ringing in less than 5 seconds!"

They made it to class and Theodore handed Simon a piece of paper before he sat down. Simon looked at him and shrugged. Then he took his seat next to Jeanette and read the note from Theodore and his mouth dropped.

'I caught Alvin's girl locking lips with Johnny the 8th grader when I left 2nd hour today and so did Brittany, and Elle. She's cheating behind his back and telling her stupid friends that Alvin is wrapped around her little finger! What are we going to do; he'll never listen to us. '

Simon saw Alvin looking and tucked the note in his notebook. Then he went in his book bag and took out a pencil to write down the notes on the board and the supply list for Language Arts. Alvin looked at both his brothers and scratched his head in confusion. Then he took out his pencil and also copied down the information on the board. When class ended Alvin asked.

"What was that piece of paper that Theo gave you Simon? Why were you afraid when I was looking at you? Simon and Theodore what are you two hiding fro me? Answer me damnit! Hello older brother talking here are you two listening to me? Simon ignored him and took Jeanette's hand as they headed toward the cafeteria. Before lunch Brittany approached Samantha and glared.

"I don't know who you think you're playing; but I will not allow you to play my best friend you little blonde slut! You think you're so damn slick don't you? Well guess what you ain't I saw it and so did my sister and his brother Theodore. You better count your blessings that you don't get caught! Let me tell you something if you wanna stoop that low and use him like you are then you will have a major problem with me! You don't want a major problem with me you little prima Donna because I will kick your blonde ass all over the damn school! Now if you'd excuse me I need to get to lunch but be warned I'm watching you!"

She laughed and approached Brittany.

"Oh really you think you can convince your best friend I'm cheating on him. Then fine go ahead and try, but I'm warning you it won't work and you'll lose his friendship if you even try! Remember shorty I'm his girl and you're nothing but a pathetic little wanna be! So if I was you I'd step off cause you will suffer to the fullest get my drift Brittany! Alvin is my man and I'll do whatever I damn well please and won't get caught either! So you have nothing on me you little bitch! Ta Ta see you in 4th you little 6th grader!"

She looked and said.

"We'll just see about that Sam now won't we? At least I made it to the 7th grade you little blonde bitch! I have one 6th grade class and the rest are 7th grade classes that's how much you know. Look at you a 12 year old stuck in the 6th grade yet again! We'll see how slick you really are Samantha. You better hope he doesn't catch you before your 3month anniversary; and I'll make sure he does! Bye now!"

Miranda looked at Brittany and asked.

"You wouldn't have a crush on your best friend now would you? The way you just put his girl in place sure seems like you do. I'm your best friend Brittany talk to me please. Besides that umm we're supposed to be in lunch now. We'll talk later! Didn't I over hear Alvin say he'll buy you lunch? You know he's waiting right by the cafeteria looking at you like he's concerned. Come on now!"

Brittany saw the way he was looking and began to blush. Then she covered her face so he wouldn't realize and apologized.

"Sorry I was late but I had a confrontation with your girl in the hall that held me back. Please don't be mad at me Alvin. I wasn't looking for trouble I swear!"

He smiled and said.

"I know that; calm down Brittany I'll take care of her right before 4th hour ok. Now come on ladies your lunch is getting cold. Hey Miranda wuz with you. Where's Amanda did she come to school today or no?"

She heard her twin sister's voice and said.

"Of course she did can't you hear her big mouth? Oh I swear I'm going to kill her by the end of the day she's so annoying!"

Amanda ran after them and said.

"Hey people wait up for me! Hey Alvin how you doing? Are you glad you're home from tour? How you survive and come to a Public School is beyond me. Anyway I feel lucky that I happen to be a friend of yours that also is a fan! Ok I'm going to shut up now the Chipettes are glaring at me! Hey where's Brit I haven't seen her all day did she come today or not?"

Brittany looked and said.

"I'm right here Mandy can we go eat our lunch now I'm starving!"

She laughed.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Brit; you're real short compared to the rest of us 12 year olds. Not that I'm making fun of you; oh ok I'm going to sit by Bobby now bye now!"

Alvin, Brittany, and Miranda walked toward the table where everyone was and sat down and ate their lunch. As Alvin ate his lunch Brittany continued to stare at him and sigh.

'Only if I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me Alvin. Then you wouldn't be with that dominating little slut Samantha who is cheating on you with your best friend Bobby's older brother. It kills me inside to see you kissing that little bitch when it should be me in your arms not her. Oh no the tears are starting to form again.'

Alvin looked up and saw the tears forming in her eyes and used his finger to wipe them. Then he smiled at her and she began to blush again. She covered her cheeks once again and ate her lunch in silence. Little did she know as her head was down he was staring at her to. Miranda saw the look in his eyes and whispered to her twin sister who was preoccupied with Bobby at the moment. She poked her and nearly got whacked. Then she yelled.

"What do you want Miranda? Do you see I'm kind of in the middle of something here! What is it?"

She pointed to the way Alvin's eyes were fixed on Brittany and Amanda shrugged.

"So what he always looks at her like that. Hello do you not see the concern in his eyes on her behavior lately or am I the only one! They're best friends you know and they tend to worry about one another! What are you making a big deal out of anyway? Besides have you forgotten he's already taken by Samantha. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted by my baby sister!"

Alvin overheard and said.

"That isn't going to last much longer Mandy. I'm finished with her threatening Brittany because she has this thought she likes me or something? I warned her too many times and she just keeps it up and I'm done!! That bracelet she's wearing is not from me now you all know I have more expensive taste than that. I know she's cheating on me and have intentions on catching her. Then I'll dump her so don't worry too much."

Amanda looked and asked.

"You mean the bracelet she shoved in all her friends faces this morning isn't from you? Then who is it from? She told them you got it for your 2month anniversary."

He looked and responded.

"Umm exactly how could I have? I was on tour remember. So it's not from me. You see the bracelet that Brittany and her sisters are wearing those are from us. We got them for them when we were in Italy. They are real Italian gold and 10kt also. The bracelet she has on is gold filled not even real gold. Besides I'm not dumb enough to get a girl something if we're only together for less than 6 months. So again she lied."

Bobby looked and said.

"Umm Alvin please don't pound me. But I think Tyler over there has a major crush on Brittany see him trying to make a move. Hello are you even looking?"

Alvin looked and clenched his fist. Then he saw Bobby staring at his fist and made an excuse.

"Oh man I have to use the little boys' room. See you guys in 4th bye now!"

His two brothers looked at Bobby and then at the two girls as they scratched their head. Then Miranda looked.

"Did he just get angry when Tyler tried to get with Brittany or am I the only one that imagined it? Ok where did Brittany go now?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"No where just to throw out her and Alvin's trash why? Here she comes now; but if you guys will look he's not the only one acting weird so is our sister. I think they like one another and won't admit it! As for that slut Sam I hope he busts her and makes her cry when he dumps her too!! She isn't worth his time; he deserves better than that slut!! Simon you know I'm right hello!"

Simon looked and nodded.

"Yea I know that. But if they won't admit it then how the hell are they going to know? They deny the fact that they like one another and think we're dumb or something! As far as Samantha is concerned when we get home I'm giving Alvin the note from that lil bitch to Johnny and we'll see who she's playing! Actually Johnny gave it to me to give to that lil bitch and I didn't! Instead I'm letting Alvin know…here read it too it's graphic and it'll piss Alvin off believe me!"

Brittany looked and said.

"What exactly do you mean by graphic Simon? Let me see? He is my best friend you know! Speaking of him where did he get to? I threw out our trash and now he's gone! Let me see the note Simon now!"

Simon gulped as she grabbed it from his hand. Then he said.

"You really don't want to read it! Brittany I beg of you don't read it. Jeanette can you please knock some sense into your sister there? She isn't listening to me."

Jean looked and said.

"I don't think so Simon; both me and Elle are afraid of her like you and Theo are afraid of Alvin. They're older than us hello and will pound us in a heartbeat. Sorry I like my face where it is at the moment!"

Brittany read it and her face turned red and she banged her hand on the table.

"Why that little no good blonde slut! She's screwing this asshole on the mother friggin beach every Friday night! Oh hell no!! I'll give it to Alvin; Simon he won't go after me but he will go after you! Just trust me on this alright! I know how to handle Alvin don't worry!"

Simon looked and took a chance to ask.

"Brittany by any chance have you umm fallen…for?"

She looked and stared.

"What makes you think that? Give me a reason you think that and I'll give you the answer. You better do it in less than 2 minutes the bell is going to ring and I have 4th hour with that lil slut!"

He was about to, but she disappeared before he could and was already down the hall heading to 6th grade math. Jeanette looked and shook her head.

"Come on Simon we have Science 4th hour. We'll see you guys in 6th hour bye now! Simon come on Talbot is watching every move we make ever since he turned Theodore into a werewolf last year! We need to move now!! Stop worrying about Alvin and Brittany they have to figure it out on their own? That's something we can't help them with!"

He nodded and said as he put his arm around her heading toward 4th hour.

"Ok you're right we can't get in the middle of it. I just hope when she gives that letter to Alvin he doesn't get pissed off at her and they get into one of their famous fights that'll end them up in Talbot's office yet again and then Dave will kill him and Ms. Miller will kill your sister! I won't worry about it I promise! Let's get to 4th hour."

In the meantime Alvin approached Samantha who was waiting for him by his locker.

"So you're telling everyone I got you that bracelet? Exactly how was that possible if I was on tour or have you forgotten? Our 2 month anniversary passed the month I was in Italy! So if you're cheating on me you better pray I don't catch you or you'll be sorry! I mean it Sam you're playing the wrong guy even if I happen to be a chipmunk! I don't put up with deception!! You keep on threatening Brittany you'll wish you never caused any trouble with her. I've known her longer than you and I'd take her word before I even take yours remember that before you go and threaten Brittany again!! You're on my last thread right now! I hope you're aware of that. So I'd advise you to back off Brittany!! She'll kick your ass in a heart beat. Her and her sisters are from Australia!! You don't want to mess with any of them and especially not Brittany!"

He walked her to 4th hour and refused to give her a kiss. Brittany ran out of her 4th hour and handed Alvin the note. He looked and asked.

"What is it? Brittany why are you so determined to give me this? Hello best friend asking you a question are you going to answer or not?"

She whispered in his ear.

"That note is from your so called girl to her man on the side if you get my drift! He gave it to your brother to give it to Samantha and he was going to give it to you, but then he was afraid you'd pound him. So I told him I'd give it to you! I gotta go now see you in 5th hour bye Alvin."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Then Samantha glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at her. She put her hand to her cheek and began to blush again as she sat in her seat next to Bobby's lil brother Bryan. Then she ran after Alvin and yelled.

"Alvin Seville you just kissed another girl in front of me! You lil two timing insensitive jerk! I'll get you after 4th hour!"

He looked and said.

"Yea whatever see you after 4th hour!! Bye now!!"

Miranda and Amanda laughed as they walked to 4th hour with Alvin. Then Mandy said.

"You do like Brittany don't you? Then why don't you just tell her already did you not see her blushing!! Hello Alvin are you listening to me!! Are you on earth or in la la land!!"

He shrugged and they all entered 4th hour. He took the note from his pocket and put it in his book bag so he could read it later. Then he took out his notebook and copied the notes on the board in his Pre-Algebra class. Then he also copied the supply list and thought about Brittany's cheeks turning red when he kissed her on the cheek after she gave him that note. Miranda looked at her sister and said.

"See told you so! Now don't you feel stupid! Oh man if they get together they'll be the perfect couple for sure and hopefully not fight anymore like they usually do! I would so love to see Alvin holding Brittany is his arms! They're meant for each other. They're both in singing groups and know how to deal with the stress involved in the music business. Look at how close Simon and Jeanette are and also Theodore and Eleanor! Now picture Alvin and Brittany!"

Mandy looked and shook her head.

"He didn't even answer the question. He blew me off so you need to stop wishing something will happen that never will! He'll never get with Brittany and she won't get with him either. They've known each other since they were 6 and now she's 11 ½ and he's hitting 12 if they were going to get together then they would've already and as you see they're still not together so stop bringing it up! Not going to happen! Shut up Miranda you're giving me a migraine and I'm 12. At lunch Brittany blew off Simon too so we're going to drop it understood!"

Simon and Jeanette have been together for almost 3 years and so has Theo and Elle. Alvin and Brittany aren't getting together so stop saying they will! Alright now I've had it will all of you! ENOUGH!!"


	3. Chapter 3

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 3

"Tables Turned Around"

After 4th Hour Samantha waited for Alvin and asked.

"What was that paper Brittany gave you before 4th hour? Another think why did you kiss her on the cheek in front of me? Alvin I'm talking to you answer me damnit. I mean it Alvin. You better answer me or else?"

He looked as he slammed his locker shut.

"Or else what? What you think you dominate me or something? Well I got news for you no one dominates me! It's none of your business what that paper was! Are you afraid it's something you don't want me to know about? As for kissing her on the cheek I felt like it so there! What's it to you anyway?"

She began to yell.

"Oh gee I don't know; I am your girlfriend. Are you going to walk me to 5th hour and give me a kiss or do what you did earlier?"

He looked and said.

"Huh before 4th hour I just had lunch and didn't have any gum. That's why I didn't kiss you. What the hell is your problem? How many kisses do you want from me? Well?"

He took her hand and they headed toward her 5th hour. Brittany was coming up the hall when she saw them by Samantha's 5th hour. Then she saw him kiss her up against the wall and tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran toward the girls' bathroom. As he kissed Samantha he heard Amanda and Miranda running after Brittany. Then he broke away and said.

"See you after school. My 5th hour is in the next building and if I'm late I'll end up in Talbot's office and probably get killed by my father! Love you Samantha see you after school. Bye now!"

She smiled as she turned to enter her class.

"Love you too Alvin see you after school."

The girls in her class just stared and said.

"Ooh we're so jealous that you landed Alvin of the Chipmunks in your arms! How did you get the opportunity? We envy you!"

She looked and said.

"Lucky I guess."

In the meantime Alvin followed Amanda and Miranda without being seen. He watched in silence as Miranda held Brittany while she broke down in tears on her.

"Brittany what was that all about? Talk to me I'm really concerned we all are especially Alvin. What has gotten into you? You're really acting weird. Please tell me what is going on with you. Britt please we're best friends and don't hide things from one another now answer the question?"

She sniffed and responded.

"I'm in love with Alvin and seeing him with that slut tears my heart in 2. I can't help it he means so much to me and I know he doesn't feel the same about me. He only sees me as his best friend nothing else; but to me he's so much more than my best friend. I just can't tell him he'll hate me and never talk to me again or fight with me like he usually does! Help me please I just can't do this anymore! Every day that passes and I see their lips meet the wound gets deeper! I just don't know what to do anymore!"

After he heard that his eyes began to water and he ran to the boys' room. Bobby spotted him running toward the bathroom and turned to Tyler.

"I'll meet you in 5th hour! Something is really wrong with Alvin! I got to go and see what happened?"

He entered the bathroom and heard Alvin crying in one of the stalls. He gently knocked on the door and asked.

"Alvin it's Bobby are you ok in there? Alvin talk to me already; now you're really starting to make me worry! What was that all about in the lunchroom? Alvin talk to me I'm your best friend! All of us are concerned about your behavior lately especially when a guy tries to get with Brittany! By any chance umm have you…."

Alvin exited the stall and went to the sink to wash his face off. Then he dried it and responded.

"Have I fallen in love with Brittany? Yes I fell for her hard and now I just don't know what to do anymore! I can't believe this it took me nearly 7 years to realize it! My brothers and her sisters tried to tell me but of course I denied it! Then her two best friends well one in particular your girl's twin sister Miranda also tried to tell me but of course I blew her off! Yet I'm stuck with this blonde bitch with me because of my fame and my wealth! Then I overheard her breaking down as she admitted she has also fallen in love with me; and that made me start to cry! Because of how blind I was all the years we've been best friends! What am I going to do Bobby? Help me out please?"

Bobby thought and asked.

"Yo Alvin you still have that paper Brittany gave you before 4th hour?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea it's in my book bag. What's that got to do with my dilemma? What have you been hiding from me Bobby? Answer me before I pound you in this bathroom! Don't you see I'm in no mood for games right now! Now tell me what the paper has to do with all of this? "

He gulped and responded.

"That paper is a note from your girl to my older brother Johnny making plans for Friday night! She's been umm seeing him behind your back especially while you were away on tour! The letter is self explanatory but it'll piss you off so let's get away from something that you'll break after you read it with the temper! Unless you'd like to spend the 1st day of school in Talbot's office! See if you read it while you're in front of that mirror then most likely your fist will go through it and you'll break it in a million of pieces!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok fine let's get away from the mirror! Oh shit 5th hour no time to read it now bro! We need to high tail it to 5th hour or we'll both end up in detention! Let's go Bobby now!!"

Bobby ran right behind Alvin and they made it to class just as the bell rang. Then Brittany saw them enter and took out her notebook to take down the information on the board. Alvin saw her and smiled at her then he also took out his notebook and wrote the Geography notes on the board on one page. Then on the same page as he wrote the supply lists for his other 4 classes he wrote the supply list for Geography on that same page. When he had finished he took out the note and hid it behind his notebook as he read the two page letter from Samantha to Johnny and his face turned red. Then he raised his hand and asked in an angry tone.

"Mr. Sanchez can I be excused please? I have to go to the bathroom? Can I have the pass please?"

He put the note back into his pocket and walked up to the desk to get the pass.

Sanchez looked.

"Not too long Seville! Seville lose the attitude too I'm your teacher and will not tolerate my students getting smart with their mouths even if you happen to be a rock star! In my classroom my students show me respect or spend time in detention with Principal Talbot! Get my drift!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I do. But I wasn't getting smart with you Mr. Sanchez I have had a really bad day today and am frustrated nothing else! I'm sorry if you thought I got smart with you but honest I didn't and the last place I want to end up is Talbot's office! Can I please have the pass now?"

Mr. Sanchez handed him the pass and looked at Brittany.

"Do you have a problem Ms. Miller? I'll send you right to the Principal's office if you give me a dirty look one more time for disciplining Mr. Seville! I am aware of the trouble you both caused last year and will not think twice about sending you both down to the office. Now go back to work and not another word Ms. Miller!"

She looked and said.

"But I wasn't giving you a dirty look! I was just looking at the board to see the rest of the notes! Don't yell at me for doing nothing wrong either!"

At that he yelled.

"Ok Ms. Miller for that you go straight to the office now young lady!"

She got up and stormed off to Talbot's office and spotted Alvin punching his locker! She walked over to him and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? What did you do that for? Now your knuckle is bleeding! Come on with me to the nurse's office to get that wrapped up! I can't believe that jerk of a teacher sent me the office for doing nothing! Alvin I mean it let's go and get that cleaned up right now!"

He didn't argue with her and followed her to the office. Then Talbot glared at Brittany.

"Once again you and Mr. Seville here can't seem to stay out of trouble even after all the warnings you both got last year after Mr. Seville here blew up the auditorium! What is it this time?"

Alvin looked and said.

"I'm not getting sent to your office. I'm on my way to the nurse's office because I hurt my hand. Mr. Sanchez sent Brittany here for no reason at all. She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was tell the teacher she was looking at the board and he told her to report to your office honest!"

Talbot shook his head and said.

"Very well Ms. Miller you're allowed to return to class. Since he didn't send you here with a paper you're excused! As for you Seville get in the nurse's office and get that cleaned out while I call Mr. Sanchez and tell him you're in the nurse's office. Go on Seville you're bleeding on the carpet! Ms. Miller didn't I just excuse you?"

She looked and said.

"Yes Mr. Talbot but I would rather wait for Alvin if you don't mind. Please call our classroom and tell Sanchez that Alvin is in the nurse's office before he gets in trouble?"

He looked and said.

"Very well Ms. Miller sit down and wait for Seville while I call your teacher."

She sat on the bench and waited while Alvin entered the nurse's office. Then she saw Samantha and Rhonda coming in the office and remained still. Samantha approached her and laughed.

"Aww poor Brittany sent to the Principal's office yet again! Always getting yourself in trouble aren't we?"

Brittany saw the paper in her hand and laughed.

"No Samantha I'm not in trouble I'm waiting for someone! You're the one who seems to be in trouble not me! Oh by the way Mr. Talbot is calling you go on you little blonde slut!! Look who it is Samantha's little lackey Rhonda the brunette who gives brunettes a bad name! Maybe you should dye your hair blonde and match your partner here!! Ta ta girls!"

Samantha punched Brittany in the face and Talbot yelled.

"Ms. Recedo and Ms. Mercado my office now! Now I mean it ladies my office now!! Ms. Miller are you ok?"

Alvin exited the nurse's office and looked at Brittany.

"You waited for me? Brittany what happened to your eye? Let me see it stop covering it. Brittany now I mean it let me see. Let me take you to the nurse's office so she can clean it out and cover it. You have a cut above your eye. Come on now."

He took her to the nurse's office and waited right by the door. Then he saw Samantha and glared at her.

"Oh so you thought it would be funny to use your ring and cut her eye did you! I got news for you after school today you and I are going to have a talk!! Now get the hell out of my sight you little slut!! You've really done it this time! Now go!"

She looked and said.

"But Alvin….."

He glared and yelled.

"Go Sam now! I don't want to see your face till after school! Now get lost!"

She walked away and he stared at his watch and sighed. Then Brittany came out of the nurse's office and he asked.

"Now tell me what happened to your eye while we make it back to class?"

She looked and said.

"Well she saw me when she came in the office with Rhonda and started on me. So I went back at her and she punched me in the face. I blocked her fist but not her ring it cut me above the eye. I mean I would've beat the daylights out of her but then I'd get suspended and my step mother would've killed me! How's your knuckles? Why did you punch the locker anyway? I mean its metal you could've broke your hand."

He looked and said.

"I know that but I was pissed and it was the only thing in my reach. I read the letter you gave me from that little slut and want you to know I am dumping her as soon as I get a chance to catch her that is. Ok I know it's her writing but then again I have to see it to believe it."

She looked and said.

"Oh that'll be easy. See usually after her 5th hour he has her meet her by his locker and they lock lips. Unless you rather catch her this Friday night on the beach in the act? It's up to you I'll be more than glad when you get rid of her Alvin."

He smiled and said.

"Well then I guess Friday night it is. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to umm join me on the beach Friday night. You don't have to accept if you don't want to I'll fully understand. But I would rather not catch her alone if you get my drift."

She wanted to say yes, but she decided to respond.

"No I rather not. I mean if she sees me with you then she'll start accusing you of cheating on her. But if you want to go somewhere after you dump her ass just call my cell and I'll be more than glad to. Alvin are you mad at me?"

He looked and smiled.

"No of course not. How bout this at 8pm I pick you up and we go out since according to this note they are meeting at around 6:30pm beneath the pier! What's your answer?"

She looked and said.

"Umm can I think about it and let you know when we walk home after school? Alvin please just let me think about it I promise I'll give you the answer. See your 6th hour is P.E. my 6th hour is Reading. I'll have plenty of time to think about it."

He smiled at her and gazed into her eyes. Then their lips met and she embraced him tightly. Then they broke apart and he said.

"That might help you think about it. Just so you know that kiss wasn't a mistake either."

She smiled and said.

"Oh you bet it'll help me think alright. Oh your lips are so soft and warm against mine. Alvin we need to get back to class before we both get in trouble; I'll have your answer after school I promise!"

He nodded and they both went back to 5th hour pretending nothing happened. Then he handed Mr. Sanchez the pass and also the note from the nurse. He also took his seat next to Bobby and in front of Tyler as Brittany thought about the kiss they shared as they walked back from the nurse's office. As Alvin put his name in his text book he also thought about the kiss he shared with Brittany as they walked back from the nurse's office and smiled.

The bell rang and she walked with Alvin and his two best friends to their lockers. Hers was across from Alvin's just as her two sisters' were also across from the boys. Tyler's locker was right below Simon's and as for Bobby's his was above Theodore's. When Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at their lockers they both looked at their older sister's face and wondered. So they asked.

"What made you change the mood you were in all day? I mean all through the day you were a bundle of emotions and now you're acting like you're in a trance of some sort. What could've possibly happened in boring Geography that would make you feel like that? Hello are you listening to us?"

Brittany put her text book in her locker and called to Alvin.

"See you after school Alvin. I really need to get going to my 6th hour or I'll be late. Come on Elle we'll be late."

She looked and asked.

"Ok I'm going but can I please give my man a kiss before we go to class? I have one lousy class with him and haven't kissed him all day please Brit. See unlike you me and Jean don't have that many classes with his brothers. You have 2 classes with Alvin."

She looked and nodded.

"OK fine go give your man a kiss gee. Don't take all day though our class is down the hall from here. I mean it Elle."

Alvin looked and said.

"Don't be too hard on her Brit she really doesn't see Theo that much and neither does Jean. Don't forget to think about Friday night ok. I'm going to head to 6th hour now bye Brittany see you after school."

She smiled and said.

"Ok Alvin see you after school."

After she watched him disappear down the hall to the gym she sighed with relief. Then finally she and Eleanor headed to their 6th hour and so did the boys. After school ended she knew what her answer would be and was just glad that finally he was breaking up with Samantha on Friday. Her and Eleanor went to their lockers and waited for Jean and his brothers. Besides they also waited for Alvin. Brittany saw Samantha kissing Johnny by his locker and decided to text Alvin's cell. As he talked to Coach Harris he heard his cell go off and flipped his sidekick open and read the message from Brittany. He text her back.

"I'll be right there. I got to talk to my Coach about captain. Just calm down and don't let her know that you texted me. Give me 5 minutes. "

He continued his conversation with Coach Harris.

"So by the beginning of Basketball season you want me to improve on my shooting so I can become Captain and you can make Johnny the Co-Captain. But Coach Harris isn't Johnny an 8th grader? I mean doesn't the higher class usually become the Captain?"

He responded to Alvin.

"Seville I want you to be the captain because you're skills of the game run circles around that 8th grader! He can't make half the shots you can and besides your speed is 2 times faster than his. Just brush up on your jump shots and we'll talk at team tryouts OK Seville. See you tomorrow and I expect you to dress out tomorrow understood?"

He nodded and responded.

"Yes Coach Harris I forgot my PE uniform at the house this morning because I hardly got any sleep. Our flight came in 2 hours later than it was supposed to and I only had 4 hours of sleep. I'll be wide awake and dressed out I promise. Bye Coach Harris!"

He exited the gym and Bobby and Tyler ran after him. All 3 of them walked toward their lockers and Alvin saw Samantha's lips locked with Johnny and he glared and snuck up behind him.

"Oh what a scenario this is? You're making out with my girlfriend right in front of my locker!"

Johnny gulped.

"Please tell me that your boyfriend is not behind us! Oh man we're busted! Oh hi Alvin how are you today?"

Alvin looked and stared.

"Oh please Johnny don't go starting that crap! You saw me in PE you idiot! Cut the buddy buddy garbage! I have nothing to say to you! Do you mind leaving so I can talk to Samantha alone! Alone Johnny meaning leave now!"

He looked at Samantha and said.

"See you tomorrow! Good luck with that! Bye now! I'm leaving Alvin I promise!"

He glared and said.

"Oh really you are? Well I don't see you moving now go before I make you go!"

He ran out of the school and Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Tyler, Bobby, Eleanor and Jeanette laughed.

Simon stared and said.

"Oh look at that an 8th grader afraid of a 7th grader too bad I don't have a camera! I'd love to post this on my space!!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Yea you do you have a camera phone! Go on take the pic that's a good shot too!"

Simon took his girl's advice and said.

"Oh Johnny boy smile for the camera! An 8th grader afraid of a 7th grader that happens to be a Chipmunk this is rich!"

In the meantime Alvin glared at Samantha as her mouth dropped.

"Oh hi Alvin it wasn't what you thought it was! He made the play for me and you umm scared him off! I would never stoop that low and cheat on you I love you! So how bout we forget this happened and share a kiss before the day ends!"

He glared and yelled.

"Oh really you love me? Sure you do; you see this letter! It's in your writing and specifically states that I'm nothing but your rich boyfriend who knows nothing about satisfying a girl! Yet when you talk about Johnny he's the best and you'd take him over me any day! So don't even give me that crap! How long have you been seeing him or shall we say screwing him behind my back! According to my sources you've been meeting your boy toy underneath the pier every Friday night since I went away on tour which was 7 months ago! So now you hear me out! As of right now you and I are over!"

She looked and said.

"You don't mean that! Don't say that I'll break it off with Johnny don't dump me please Alvin! I made a mistake don't dump me! Every girl makes a mistake in their lifetime!"

He crossed his arms by his chest and glared at her.

"Did I stutter? I meant it we are finished now you can have him since he's the best! I am not destroying my image to stay with a blonde slut like you! Especially a blonde slut who can't stop threatening my best friend cause she is feeling guilty about cheating and has got caught by her and my brother Theodore! Besides your boy toy's younger brother Bobby! Also I saw the headline when you and him got caught under the pier on the 4th of July! Here see this; this is you and that is Johnny on top of you! My brother Simon tried to hide it from me but I found it! So I'm done talking to you! ITS OVER!! IM DONE WITH YOU!!"

He stormed off and to his locker. At that moment he saw Tyler make a play for Brittany and snapped. He grabbed Tyler's shirt and slammed him into the locker! Simon tried to take him off but got knocked back into Jeanette. Brittany went up behind him and grabbed him.

"ALVIN get off of him! He can't breathe! ALVIN what the hell has gotten into you? I'm talking to you let him go his face is turning blue ALVIN!! Will somebody do something please! I can't get him to listen to me! ALVIN PLEASE LET HIM GO!! Snap out of that rage its me Brittany please just let him go and let him breathe!! ALVIN!!"

She ran off and cried toward the park. Bobby managed to pull Alvin off of Tyler and everyone just looked at him in shock! Alvin realized the mark he left around Tyler's neck and backed up!

"What the hell just happened? Tyler I don't know what came over me! Where's Brittany?"

Simon glared and said.

"Gee I don't know; you nearly killed one of your best friends because he made a play for Brittany! As for Brittany you better stay away from her right now you scared the crap out of her and wouldn't even listen to her when she begged you to let him go! Alvin you just snapped! Now I mean it you better stop denying the fact that you're in love with Brittany! We all just seen it and now its time you face her and let her know! Let's go home now before you hurt someone else! I mean it Alvin leave her alone! Look at the way she's shaking after she saw you go after Tyler like a mad chipmunk! Don't even try and talk to her!"

He didn't listen and approached her. She smelled his cologne and yelled.

"You stay away from me Alvin! I've never seen you behave the way you just did! You almost killed Tyler! I'm in no mood to see or talk to you right now just leave me alone! I'm walking home alone just stay away from me!"

He watched as she walked away and just brushed passed him!

'But Brittany I'm ….Oh forget it I just messed up any chance of telling you how I feel about you! Stupid Alvin!'

He walked home with his brothers and hung his head low as he entered the house. Dave looked and asked.

"Alvin how was…."

Alvin looked and said.

"Please don't ask me Dave! I don't want to talk about it! I'm going in our room and lying down! Wake me up when dinner is ready and when we're going to get our school supplies! I just want to be left alone!"

He slammed their bedroom door and cried himself to sleep as he saw the fear in her eyes after she saw him nearly kill Tyler.

Simon went up to their room and covered his older brother. Then he closed the door quietly and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 4

"Turn of Events"

In the meantime when Brittany got home Ms. Miller called to her and asked.

"Brittany dear what's the matter? Why are you all shaken up and in tears?"

She responded as the tears continued to fall.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be left alone in my room!"

Eleanor looked at Jeanette and asked.

"What was that sudden rage about today with him? Come on Jean he never gets that angry and nearly kills a guy that hits on Brittany! Something has changed with him and I just can't figure it out! I just can't seem to put my finger on it! Can you?"

She shrugged and responded.

"No I haven't got a clue either Elle. None of us can seem to figure it out not even his brothers!"

In the Seville household Simon sat at the computer and browsed his My space and posted the two pics he snapped of Johnny running from Alvin after he busted him kissing Samantha. He looked behind at the bed where his older brother had cried himself to sleep because of Brittany. He sighed and read his messages. He got an IM from Brittany and stared at the screen.

'_What got into Alvin this afternoon? That's just not like him at all. Usually when I tell him to calm down he does; he really scared me today! I have never feared him before no matter how many times I saw him lose his temper!'_

Simon looked on Alvin's bed and saw him sitting up writing a new supply list. He gulped and said in a response.

'_I just can't he'll kill me if I spill! Brittany please I just can't help you this time! You have to talk to him to get answers!'_

She saw Alvin sitting on his bed through the web cam and wrote.

'_You know more than you're telling me Simon. You know the reason he went after Tyler the way he did and you need to tell me! Don't give me he was only protecting me you all know damn well I'm not easy! I know him better than that and he never went after a guy like he did today for hitting on me! Now start talking or put him on the damn computer! I want answers now!'_

Alvin glanced at the computer and saw Brittany in the web cam then he glared at Simon.

"Don't you dare! I'll pound you so hard you will not know what hit you! I mean it Simon don't even think about it!"

He gulped and saw the anger in his eyes and responded.

"I'm not honest! Alvin she wants me to put you on the computer so you can answer the question on why you went after Tyler like a mad chipmunk! Here you can talk to her I'll be in the kitchen with Theo writing a list of what I need for my classes when we go shopping with the girls for our school supplies! Bye now!! Oh don't forget dinner will be ready in 45 minutes! We're leaving at 6:30pm."

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok fine I don't see you moving! Well what are you waiting for go on now!"

Simon ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Theodore looked and asked.

"I thought you were online? What are you doing down here? Umm our computer is in our room hello! Why do you look like you were running for your life?"

Simon looked and responded.

"I am. Alvin got up and saw me talking to Brittany on line and through our web cam. Besides she wanted me to put him on so she could get some answers about his behavior after school."

Dave overheard and asked.

"Whose behavior after school today? Answer me now boys? What happened after school?"

Simon looked and gulped.

"Umm Alvin nearly killed Tyler for hitting on Brittany. Then because of the way he behaved she ran off shaking and told him to leave her alone. So that's why he came in the way he did earlier! Let's cut to the chase. Alvin is in love with Brittany and is just too stubborn to admit it! Yet he broke up with Samantha because she was cheating on him and he caught them today. So now Brittany is asking me questions I can't answer because he'll kill me if I do! So I handed him the keyboard and let him take care of that mess!"

Dave laughed.

"Are you telling me that you and Theodore just figured that out about your brother and how he feels about Brittany? I knew since the 1st day you 3 met the girls; and so did Ms. Miller! "

Theodore looked and said.

"No we didn't just figure it out! He just realized it today and is still being stubborn. I can tell the way he constantly fights with Brittany over every little thing! Then how he tries to deny it no matter how many times you ask him! So we just gave up and decided to let him do something about it instead of us!"

Alvin descended from the stairs and glared.

"Talking bout me again? Yea you should just let me deal with it and worry about your own relationships. I know what I have to do and would appreciate it if you 2 stay out of it! Dave I'm going to take a long walk with Brittany so we can talk. Can you call my cell when dinner is ready?"

Then he looked at his two brothers.

"No you and Simon can't come either! Just like Brittany told her sisters! We want to be alone! Bye now!"

Dave laughed as his eldest son exited the house and responded.

"OK Alvin I'll call you when dinner is ready."

He saw Theodore and Simon try to sneak out and stared.

"Ah hem didn't he say no! Now you two stay here and don't even try to spy on your brother or I'll ground you both understood! Now sit!"

They both sat and went back to their lists of supplies. At the same moment they heard a knock on the door and Dave answered the door. He saw it was Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Hi girls the boys are in the kitchen. How was school today?"

They both responded.

"Fine Dave except the incident after school with Alvin and Tyler anyway! We thought he was going to kill him the way he slammed him into that locker after he hit on our sister!"

Dave looked and said.

"That's just Alvin ladies! Very jealous especially when it comes to your sister! Just like Simon and Theodore when it comes to you 2. let's just hope after today they stop being stubborn and get together already! I had a feeling it wouldn't work out with Samantha and was right! What time is Ms. Miller taking you kids to go shopping for supplies?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"After dinner and when they get back from their walk!"

In the meantime Alvin met Brittany outside and she put her cell in her jean pocket. Then she asked.

"What was that all about this afternoon? Do you have any idea how scared I was when you nearly killed Tyler for making a play for me! Alvin I'm not easy and would never date him even if you gave him a chance to ask me! I know how he is three of my friends dated that jerk and gave it up to him! Now he won't even look at them! Enough about Tyler! What has gotten into you lately?"

He looked and said.

"I don't know how to tell you this. But recently my feelings for you have umm changed! When I say changed I mean really changed! Do you understand what I'm trying to say or no?"

She shook her head.

"No sorry I don't understand!"

He shook his head and said.

"Ok let me try this again! Recently I realized that you mean a lot to me. When I say that I mean I don't see you as just my best friend anymore! More like oh ok I'm really bad at this! This is beyond hopeless I just can't say what I want to say to you. Not that I don't want to but I just can't seem to find the words to say it!"

She looked and smiled slyly.

"Who said you had to say it! Why not let me know what you mean another way! Unless you want me to guess what you're trying to say to me! But I also have something to talk to you about if you'll listen that is?"

He looked and said.

"Of course I will listen. You know when you have something to talk to me about I always listen. What's on your mind? Brittany what's the matter? Talk to me please you're not supposed to hide things from me. If it has something to do with the way I went after Tyler this afternoon I'm sorry for scaring you. But I don't want him hitting on you like that and I warned him too many times! I'm cooled down now just talk to me about what's on your mind."

She gazed into his midnight blue eyes and said.

"I can't deny it anymore. Alvin I'm in love with you and have been for awhile and when I saw you with Samantha I felt my heart breaking in 2! Alvin please don't hate me because I have feelings for you! I never told you because I just didn't know how to say it in words without us getting into a fight! I know it's too late to tell you now and will understand if you don't want to be bothered with me anymore!"

He looked in her ice blue eyes and smiled at her as he lifted her chin. He brushed his hand down her cheek and said.

"Why would I hate you? Britt I also have strong feelings for you and have for quite sometime. Why do you think I kissed you after we came out of the Nurse's office and told you to think about it when you decide on your answer for Friday night? I meant what I said when I told you that kiss wasn't a mistake. Besides I went after Tyler because I was jealous and worried at the same time. Besides that I caught Samantha with Johnny and ended it with her! So once again I'm single unless you want to change that?"

She rubbed her cheek against his hand and asked.

"Change it how? Are you asking me to….."

He cut off her words and moved his hand from her cheek to her waist and then he leaned in to kiss her. At first she was surprised and backed away. But then she also embraced him and pushed him down to the grass. He embraced her tightly and then after their lips met their tongues also touched and he brushed her bangs from her forehead as she remained in the position as she experienced her 1st French kiss and so did he. His cell rang and he wanted to ignore the call but knew it was his father. She also realized it was Dave's ring tone and broke away from him. He answered.

"Yes Dave we'll be right there?"

He hung up his cell and turned to her with a smile.

"Our dinner is ready. Come on Britt we have to get to my house before I end up getting yelled at for being late for dinner! Brittany are you OK; hello are you on this planet or in your own world? Here take my hand so we can get moving. Oh to make it official I want you to wear this?"

She saw him take off his name plate and looked.

"But that's your favorite one and the one he gave you 3 for your 10th birthday!"

He smiled.

"No it's not that one is at my house. This one is the one our mother gave us this year when we finally found her! If you'll pay close attention both your sisters are wearing the same one I just gave you. But the only difference is yours is a little thicker because my mom got it made that way because I play Basketball and she doesn't want it to break! The one my father gave me for my 10th birthday is a lot thicker than this one and it's better if you wear the one I just gave you because you're a cheerleader and besides the one I left at the house is too heavy it'll smack you right in the face when you cheer and you'll get hurt."

She smiled as he put it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Then she looked down at it and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Alvin thank you. Too bad it took us so long to realize that we were in love with one another or we'd be together as long as our brothers and sisters are!"

He put his hand behind her waist as they walked toward his house and smiled.

"Well better late than never. Come on then. Do you feel better now that we're together? Even though it took us this long?"

She smiled and responded.

"Oh yea I do feel a lot better that we're finally together! I love you."

They entered the house and Dave sighed with relief.

"It took you two long enough. Thank goodness too. Ms. Miller and I were about to set you two up on a blind date!"

Alvin looked.

"You were going to do what? If you would've then we'd get in an argument like usual and you'd end up killing both of us."

Dave laughed.

"It was a joke Alvin. Now can you two love birds go eat your dinner?"

They both entered the kitchen and all 4 of them clapped. Alvin looked at them and said.

"Ha Ha very funny! Knock it off will you? Now that is way beyond immature. I mean it stop clapping right now! Simon and Theodore enough knock it off! I don't believe this stop acting like that please! Dave tell them to stop clapping. They're giving me a splitting head ache!"

Dave looked and yelled.

"Boys enough now eat your dinner and leave your brother alone you 2 girls stop the clapping! I said enough!!"

They finally stopped and Alvin sighed with relief. Then he ate his dinner in silence. Brittany also ate her dinner and sighed with relief that she was finally with Alvin after denying it so long how they felt for one another!"

Simon took the dishes to the sink after every one finished eating and Jeanette helped him clean off the table. Then Alvin went up stairs to their room and Brittany stood by the door. He smelled her perfume Eu De Dream and said.

"Umm you can come in you know. I'm just finishing up my supply list so I'll know what I have to buy tonight. Oh man I don't have the list for our Geography class! Mr. Sanchez is going to kill me!"

She looked and said.

"No he won't I made two lists one for you and one for me cause you ripped up the one you wrote after you got back from the office not realizing it. Don't you think you should call Tyler and tell him that I'm with you now and off limits?"

He looked up and said.

"I rather not he's on a date with some girl and I don't want to disturb him. Don't worry I'll tell him tomorrow at school. Brittany relax will you? Why are you still over at the door? I'm right here what are you afraid of?"

She looked and said.

"Oh nothing I don't want your father yelling at you because I'm in the room with you alone."

He looked and said.

"Oh alright the door is open I'm not going to get yelled at. Now come and sit by me on my bed. Brittany?"

She walked over to his bed and sat on the bed next to him. He looked up and said.

"Now was that bad? Gee all of a sudden you're afraid to be alone with me?"

She looked and said.

"No I'm not. I'm just thinking about the time Simon was in my sister Jeanette's room with her door closed and how Ms. Miller yelled at her and then your father screamed at your brother. When he was grounded half the summer because your father didn't trust him. You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"No not really. I just knew he was grounded that's all I didn't know why? Don't worry about me getting in trouble like him. I'm a little smarter than he may think? Can I have the list of supplies for Geography so I can put them on the list I just made?"

She handed it to him and watched as he wrote them on the list he made. Then she looked at him and said.

"You know that when we frenched that was my 1st kiss. Too bad it wasn't your first kiss though."

He looked and said.

"How do you know it wasn't my 1st kiss?"

She looked confused.

"I saw you and Samantha kiss. Unless I thought I saw you kiss her."

He looked and said.

"We did kiss but not the way I kissed you. When I kissed you it felt right; but when I kissed her it didn't feel that right. Just so you know you are the only girl I dated that ended up in a French kiss. So there you were wrong as far as I'm concerned you were my 1st kiss."

They heard Dave yell.

"Alvin and Brittany come on Ms. Miller is here. Hurry up you two."

Alvin looked and said.

"We're coming Dave. I have to get my wallet."

He grabbed his wallet from his book bag and stuck it in his pocket. Then he put his cell in his pocket and put the nameplate Dave gave them around his neck but Brittany tightened the clasp. Then she said.

"Whoa you're right that one is heavier than the one you gave me to wear. Come on Alvin let's go before my step mother yells at us both!"

He took her hand and they exited the house and got in the back seat next to her sisters and his brothers. Then Ms. Miller drove toward the store!


	5. Chapter 5

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 5

"Trash Talkers Beware"

The last day of school approached and Alvin and Brittany made their way to 5th hour hand in hand. Tyler looked at Bobby and asked.

"Now I understand why he nearly killed me the 1st day of school. It would've never occurred to me that he was in love with Brittany the way those two fought all the time. Unless I should've paid closer attention how he reacted when Thomas made a play for Brittany and almost got pounded. Then again when Ryan made a play for Brittany during our field day in the 5th grade."

Bobby looked and said.

"OK now you know the truth it means Brittany is off limits especially now that she is officially Alvin's girl. So official that she even wears his name plate around her neck as do Jeanette and Eleanor. I'm surprised he isn't wearing her name around his neck too. "

Thomas looked and said.

"Now that would just be gay. No boy wears their girlfriend's name around their neck that's just beyond weird! Look at Bobby he isn't wearing Amanda's name around his neck is he? Neither Simon nor Theodore wears their girls' names around their necks. No matter what the deal is Alvin is Brittany's man and you seriously need to back off! It gets back to Alvin you'll be a dead man. Alvin overheard and he told Brittany.

"Go on to class I'll meet you there. Go on sweetie I'll be right there."

She smiled and said.

"Sure Alvin can I have a kiss first? Please?"

He smiled at her and took her waist then their lips met and she embraced him tightly. Then she walked toward 5th hour alone. Amanda, Miranda, Tori, and Lori caught up with her. Then Lori asked.

"Oh my is it true the rumor bout you and Alvin together? Its all over the middle school aren't you angry?"

Brittany laughed.

"Its not a rumor I'm Alvin's girl why would I be angry? I've been with him since the 1st day of school. Why would you think it's a rumor I'm not one of his obsessed fans that like to tell people they're with him when they're only dreaming they are! I've known him for years and why the hell are we having thjs conversation anyway? Look around my neck its his nameplate. I wouldn't stoop that low and get a nameplate with his name on it and put it around my neck and tell people he's my man! Now why are you starting this shit! Didn't Amanda and Miranda tell you we're together? What are you jealous now even though you're one of my best friends?"

She grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her into the girls' bathroom and showed her what the girls were writing about her.

"No of course not. Why would you think that? I just can't believe these girls are writing trash about you on the walls. We should go report it to Mr. Talbot don't you think?"

Amanda looked and said.

"We should but who are we going to tell him wrote it? We don't know who wrote it now do we? Its just mean and wrong! Besides its all jealousy!! Brittany!"

She ran out of the bathroom in tears and into Alvin's arms. He held her tightly and asked.

"Britt what's the matter why are you crying? Britt talk to me what happened?"

She couldn't speak and just asked.

"Just hold me please! Your fans can be so cruel I swear! Its all over the bathroom walls what they think about me! Now none of my sisters got bashed and trash talked like I am!!"

He glared at Tyler and said.

"You and I will talk later! You just best back the hell off my girl understood best friend or not! Now I mean it enough Brittany is taken by me and off limits!"

He looked at Amanda.

"As for you and Miranda try and find out whose writing that crap bout Brittany cause she's with me! Ok Mandy we'll see you after our exam."

Miranda looked puzzled.

"Alvin; how are we going to catch the ones responsible for the graffiti? We hardly use the bathroom at school."

He looked and said.

"Just listen to the girls obsessed with me and you'll find out. I think one is definitely Samantha and Rhonda her little lackey! Besides the Chipmunk fan club members it might be them mainly! Just keep your ears and eyes open."

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and took Alvin's hand as they headed toward 5th hour. She glared at Tiffany and Rhonda as they talked amongst themselves and took out her #2 pencil. Bobby also watched every move the two girls made as they got ready for their Geography exam. When Alvin finished his exam he took out the schedule for the Chipmunks and Chipettes US tour and thought to himself.

'How are we going to spend any time together; if the entire tour we're either on stage or at signings? Boy what a summer this will be not? Sometimes I really hate the fame I swear! I have a girlfriend I can't even spend time alone with! Why me?'

Brittany finished her exam and looked at him puzzled. Then she watched as the little hand made its way to 15 after 11. She sat in silence reading a romantic novel she bought with her to keep her occupied after the exam. He looked over and asked.

"Since when do you read romance novels? Are you that bored?"

She looked and said.

"Since I landed myself a boyfriend why do you ask? What are you looking at anyway?"

Mr. Sanchez looked and said.

"Miller and Seville no talking. This is an exam not a social hour; either be quiet or I'll fail you both understood? It's a miracle that neither you nor Miller ended up in the Principal's office this year! Lucky for you both or it would've been automatic suspension and repeating the 7th grade. "

Alvin shook his head and ignored the teacher and put the schedule away and read his comic book instead. Then he overheard Rhonda.

"Oh I wonder how many girls read the truth about Ms. Brittany Miller the newest slut! The one who is so obsessed with Alvin that she goes around wearing a nameplate with his name! Especially when we all know that he's with Samantha and not that wannabe!"

Alvin took out his sidekick and sent Miranda a text.

"It was Rhonda; Samantha's lackey that wrote that shit on the walls about my girl. After 5th hour follow her in the restroom and she'll get busted and put back in the 7th grade with Samantha! Right after 5th hour I'm going to Mr. Talbot and telling on those two little bitches! No one trash talks my girl and gets away with it!"

Mr. Sanchez looked and yelled.

"Seville is that a cell phone being used in my classroom? Answer me young man or you'll go straight to Talbot's office! ALVIN!"

He looked up and shook his head.

"No its my calculator see. I have my cell off when I'm at school. My father told me about that already. I'm not doing anything wrong Mr. Sanchez. I'm minding my own business and reading a comic book since I'm done with my Geography exam. Why not yell at Rhonda and Tiffany they're the ones talking not me! Go look for yourself and they still have their exams out too!"

He yelled.

"Seville you in Talbot's office now for getting smart with that mouth of yours. Go now report to the office if you don't I'll put an F on your exam even though you have an A- in my class!"

Bobby looked and raised his hand.

"No Alvin is right they're talking and still have their exams out!"

Alvin walked out and headed to the principal's office. The secretary looked.

"Alvin; Principal Talbot will see you now. Go on in. What is it this time?"

He responded.

"Nothing Ms. Taylor; Mr. Sanchez was accusing me of getting smart with him and I didn't. I only told him I was reading my comic book and minding my own business. I stayed out of trouble all year and now he goes and sends me in here for no reason at all. I wasn't doing anything wrong you can ask Brittany and Bobby if you don't believe me. I was the 1st one to finish my exam."

He entered the office and Mr. Talbot looked at him.

"Oh Seville just can't seem to stop with the smart mouth can we? I was just about to wonder if I'd have the pleasure of your company like last year after you blew up our auditorium! Before I decide on your punishment what's your side of the story? According to this note you talked back to Mr., Sanchez after he questioned you about your cell phone being used in his class room during exams too! Is this what happened or no? Sit down Seville now!"

He started.

"No Mr. Talbot its not. I handed in my exam and sat at my desk quietly and read. Then he saw my calculator out on my desk and accused me of using a cell phone during exams. I told him it was my calculator and that my cell was off which it still is see. So then he goes and sends me here accusing me of getting smart with him. If you need me to back up my story then you can call Brittany up here. She sits right next to me and knows I just told him nicely I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Talbot looked and got on the intercom.

"Mr. Sanchez can you please send Ms. Miller to my office."

As she got up from her desk Rhonda and Tiffany laughed.

"Oh Brittany is in trouble the perfect little cheerleader who imagines she's with Alvin Seville! The newest little slut with the worse reputation than Alvin's real girl Samantha!! Haven't you read the walls in the restroom what the truth hurts! Ooh she's going to cry! Ooh you need to take off that fake nameplate too!"

Mr. Sanchez walked over to their desks and wrote big Fs on their exams and said.

"When I say no talking I mean it! Ms. Miller can you please report to Mr. Talbot's office as he instructed and take Alvin's book bag with you. The bell is about to ring for lunch!"

Brittany smiled slyly and said.

"Yes Mr. Sanchez I will. But can I say something to these two before I go?"

He looked and said.

"Yes Ms. Miller be my guest. Someone needs to put these two in their place since all they do is look for trouble! I hope I see you and Mr. Seville in American History next year since you both have A-'s in my class. Have a nice summer Ms. Miller."

She thanked him. Then she said.

"Oh really thanks for confessing to that graffiti on the bathroom walls! Its all on my cell phone recorded I guess you won't be joining us in 8th grade next year will we? You know as soon as I let Mr. Talbot hear this you both will be suspended and it's the last day of school too! Ciao 4 now BITCHES!! Bobby can I have my cell now please? Alvin and I will meet you guys in lunch! Bye now!"

He handed her the pink sidekick and smiled.

"Ok Britt see you two love birds at lunch! Don't forget your book bag too."

She took her book bag and put it over her shoulders then she went to Alvin's locker and put his in his locker after she unlocked it. She relocked it and entered the Principal's office.

"Yes Mr. Talbot you wanted to see me. Oh I found out who put that graffiti on the walls its all here recorded and if you'll look at the cameras you'll see who it is."

She sat next to Alvin and smiled at him. Then Talbot asked.

"Ms. Miller did Alvin get smart with Mr. Sanchez after he was questioned about using his cell during school and exams?"

She shook her head.

"No Mr. Talbot he told him he wasn't doing anything wrong when he questioned him. Then Mr. Sanchez sent him to your office. He finished his exam first and was reading his comic book minding his own business. That's the truth I swear."

He looked and said.

"Very well you two are dismissed see you next year. Have a nice summer. I'll take care of Tiffany, Rhonda, and Samantha as soon as the bell rings. Go on to lunch you two."

The bell rang and Talbot grabbed all 3 of the girls and closed his office door. Then Alvin looked and said.

"How'd you pull that off?"

She smiled and said.

"Oh let's say I had some help. Besides Jeanette texted me and told me she caught Tiffany writing that shit about me. Then after you sent that text to Miranda I realized that Rhonda's lipstick was squished as she tried to fix her lip stick as she talked to Tiffany. Then Lori passed me a note while I was putting your book bag in your locker and told me she caught Samantha writing on the walls about my over active imagination! Which as we both know isn't my imagination its reality! Now what were you reading earlier after you finished the exam? You really seemed upset too."

He went to his locker and took out his wallet. Then he put his arm behind her waist and said.

"The schedule for our US tour that kicks off tomorrow in New York. This stupid schedule gives us no time to spend together and it ticks me off!"

She looked and said.

"Alvin calm down will you we have two days off in each city we perform in and will spend time together during our off time. You worry too much and you're not even 12 yet! Relax and we'll figure it out together. Come on they're all waiting for us at lunch. One more exam and the school year ends and its official we're 8th graders! Then all summer we open up for you boys and experience the good life you do!"


	6. Chapter 6

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 6

"Summer Kickoff pt1"

The bell rang and Brittany, Amanda, and Miranda exited 6th hour. Brittany had to make a stop at the bathroom. She looked at her two best friends and asked.

"What are you 2 so worried about? I already took care of the girls that wrote the garbage on the walls about me. Principal Talbot already suspended all 3 of them. What are you afraid they're going to jump me or something? I know how to fight you know I am Australian. Stop worrying you two are making me nervous. I have a huge tour that kicks off tomorrow night with our concert at the Orpheum Theatre. I'll be right out of the bathroom ladies in a minute. My lip gloss wiped off when I fell asleep after our exam. I can't go and meet my man without lip gloss on my lips now can I?"

They both shook their heads.

"No of course not; your man happens to be Alvin of the Chipmunks and known to be a good kisser too! Oh speaking of which is he really a good kisser?"

Brittany smiled.

"Yes of course he is. Besides he was also my 1st kiss and it was a French kiss too. Oh he is a romantic for sure. Too bad we didn't realize how much we cared about one another till now. If we would've found out earlier then we would be together as long as my sisters are with his brothers. I'll be right out ladies. Go meet the guys and my sisters I'll be fine."

Little did Brittany know that Samantha, Rhonda, and Tiffany were waiting for her to be alone so they could jump her. She entered the bathroom and the other 2 girls walked toward the meeting place they did every day. As Alvin exited the locker room Johnny grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall. Alvin turned and grabbed his arm.

"You really think I will be beaten by a wannabe like you? You are really looking to get hurt. I may be a chipmunk but also happen to be a Judo expert. Bet you didn't know that did you? Well now you do know. Lights out Johnny."

He grabbed his fist as he tried to punch him and blocked it. Then he used his free hand and punched Johnny in the mouth causing blood to drip on his white shirt. Alvin got angry and knocked him out. Then he walked toward the lockers where everyone was to meet. Simon saw the blood on Alvin's shirt.

"What happened to your shirt? Alvin you have blood on it. How did that happen?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Johnny tried to beat me up, but I beat him up. I'm alright Simon calm down will you? Where's Brittany? I mean 6th hour ended 15 minutes ago and her 6th hour is down the hall from our lockers. Besides we have to get home and set up for the Pool Party so we can chill with our friends before we leave for our US tour. Don't tell me she's primping again."

Miranda and Amanda were walking toward the lockers when she heard Brittany yell. They both ran to the bathroom and saw the three girls ganging up on her and looked at each other.

"Oh no they did jump her. What do we do? None of us know how to fight. It's hopeless they'll hurt her."

She saw them and yelled.

"Don't just stand there go and get my sisters. I'll hold them off as long as I can. When I say hurry. My entire squad has turned against me go get my sisters! Move it!"

Brittany looked as 6 girls surrounded her and gulped. Then she ducked when two of them lunged for her. Samantha lunged at her and she grabbed her first and knocked her into the lockers knocking her out. Then she saw Rhonda and Tiffany lunge for her and swept Rhonda's leg making her fall. Tiffany stared as Brittany glared at her.

"Oh you think its funny to have my entire squad turn against me because you, Samantha, and Tiffany are officially suspended because of the graffiti. What are you all that jealous because I'm Alvin Seville's girl? Is that what this is all about? If it is then every last one of you are immature! Fine then you want it this way then be my guest!"

Amanda and Miranda ran and got Jeanette and Eleanor. Then Alvin ran after the girls as they followed Amanda and Miranda. When they got there Brittany was knocked unconscious and Alvin ran to her. They all looked around and the girls were gone. He shook her and saw 3 of the girls on the floor. Then he said.

"Well she managed to take Samantha, Tiffany, and Rhonda down. The problem is which one of the girls in the squad knocked her out! Where did they go without anyone seeing them? Why is this happening?"

Brittany came to and held her head. Then she sat up and embraced him tightly.

"Alvin they jumped me because they're jealous because I'm with you and they're not! Principal Talbot suspended Rhonda, Tiffany, and Samantha for the graffiti on the walls so they jumped me to get me back. Can we just go home now please my head is pounding."

He smiled and helped her up. Then all 10 of them exited the school and walked toward Ms. Miller's and Dave's house. Alvin looked and said.

"Britt are you sure they didn't hurt you? I was really worried about you."

She smiled and said.

"Of course you were worried. You're my man and they tend to worry about their girls. I'm fine really. They really didn't have a chance against me but Trisha got me from behind and knocked me out. Then I assume they all ran off! What's that parked in the drive way if you don't mind me asking?"

He looked and said.

"Oh your home away from home while we're on tour. Would you like a tour before the pool party?"

She looked and said.

"Yes of course but my guests that would be rude."

Eleanor looked and said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them. Go on and have a tour of our new home while we're on the road. Oh you might need some sheets and a pillow? Jean and I already set out beds up. It's your turn now. Don't forget the pool party starts at 4:30pm. It's now 12:30pm we have 4 hours. Go on Brittany we have it really."

Simon looked at Theodore.

"Yea Alvin what the girls said. We'll take care of the guests."

Alvin took her hand and got the keys from Dave. Then he walked her out to where the bus was. He unlocked it and they both entered. She looked around and said.

"Whoa this is a big bus! We have to sleep on here while we're on tour? Exactly where are we supposed to sleep? Please don't tell me the floor I'll kill you."

He shook his head.

"No of course not. See on the sides are 3 sets of beds just like toward the back are another set of beds. On the right is where my brothers and I sleep in each of those sleeping quarters. As you can see mine is the one with the A and the red sheets and pillow case. Under me is Simon and below him is Theodore. Look to the left and that's where you and your sisters sleep. Whoa check this out your sisters already set it up for you with pink sheets and pillow case. Go on and see how comfortable they can be? Isn't that a coincidence your bed is across from mine? Definitely has to be my brothers and your sisters doing!"

She smiled and said.

"You're not mad are you?"

He smiled and said.

"No I'm not mad. At least we can be with each other during the tour. So I can't really complain. All I can complain about is there will be no time for us to be alone like a couple should? Which really sucks if you ask me?"

She looked up from her bed and smiled.

"Not necessarily Alvin. I mean when we're off we can spend some time alone can't we? Besides knowing your father he'll let you and I share a hotel room like he did when we went to Switzerland. So you really have nothing to complain about do you? You are right this sleeping area is comfortable. But we can't very well stay in our beds and be bored while we're on the road."

He smiled and said.

"No of course not, here take my hand and I'll show you how we keep ourselves occupied while we're on the road."

She took his hand and smiled. Then he walked toward the back and said.

"See here the entertainment and eating area of our bus. It's complete with a TV, DVD player, and of course game systems with games There is also a stereo with a CD player if we don't feel like watching TV. Further back is a fridge, and a microwave. Way to the back is the area where the security guards and Dave sleep. To the right is the storage area. Where we put our equipment. So here's your new home for the tour. What do you think?"

She smiled and embraced him. Then she said.

"I love it just not as much as I love you. I can't wait till we leave for out tour. Too bad we can't take advantage of this deserted bus with you and I alone."

He looked and gulped.

"Take advantage exactly how? Brittany what are you up to? You don't mean? Whoa are you crazy? I'm only 12 and you're 11 ½ both our parents will kill us. Remember what happened with Simon and your sister they got grounded. I don't want to be grounded while we're on tour. Besides why are you in a rush?"

She looked at him and said.

"No not like that you silly chipmunk. I mean me on my back as you kiss me the way we kissed the 1st night we became a couple. Alvin we're together for 8 months. I mean we made it passed 6months without fighting at all."

He looked and said.

"Yes I know that but a kiss like that leads up to a step we're both to young to get to right now. A step my brother and your sister got to when we were in Switzerland. I saw the look he had on his face I'm not stupid you know and neither is my father!"

She smiled and said.

"Oh Alvin you're not that weak. I'm pretty sure you can control yourself if we get that far. Me not so much especially since you happen to be that good looking."

He looked and said.

"If you think I can stay in control then I don't see why we can't. Let's just hope we don't get that far. Then my ass will be grass."

She lay in her bed and he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled up at him and moved her hands inside his tank top as the kiss became more intense. He felt his body begin to heat up and couldn't move. She also felt it and gulped but didn't move. He began to sweat and gulped. Then his cell went off and he sighed with relief as he answered.

"We're coming Dave. Brittany was just setting up her bed. We'll be there in 5 minutes let me just lock up the bus. Thanks Dave."

Dave hung up his cell and shook his head.

'Please don't tell me both of my sons are ready to take it that far? I failed as a father twice. I told them too many times not until marriage! Alvin better hope he didn't or I'll forbid him to see Brittany.'

At that thought Alvin appeared with Brittany and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he looked and asked.

"Dave why do you seem mad?"

He looked and responded.

"I was just thinking about what your brother and Jeanette did while we were in Switzerland. Then seeing you all sweaty brings me to think."

Alvin looked.

"No we didn't. I'm a little smarter than Simon especially when it comes to that. I'm only with Brittany for 8 months it's too soon and we're too young. You worry too much dad. I think we should get the air fixed on our tour bus it's not working properly and I turned it on too. Here let me show you what I mean. Britt go on in the pool with everyone else I'll be right back."

Dave followed his eldest to the bus and Alvin put the air on. Then Dave put his hand to the vents.

"Oh man you're right Alvin. I have to take the bus to the repair shop so they can fix the air on the bus and we can breathe while we're on the road. Thank you Alvin now go join your friends before we leave for the tour."

Dave and Alvin exited the bus. Then Dave drove toward the repair shop and Alvin sighed with relief his father called just in time before he lost control with Brittany. To himself.

'Why did that happen I'm no where near puberty. I'm only 12 there's no reason why that should be happening. I'm turning into my brother Simon. I really don't want to experience that at this young age. What am I going to do avoid being alone with her. This is not happening to me.'

Brittany went over to the pool and dove in. Jeanette looked and asked.

"Why do you still have your shirt on? Hello you just bought that bikini; don't you wanna show it off? Britt what got into you? You seem all shaken up."

She looked and said.

"Shaken up oh no way. I will take it off when Alvin comes over here. If I do now then Tyler will drool and they'll fight. Jeanette how was it after you and Simon?"

She looked and said.

"Oh it's hard to explain really. I mean we were just talking after we came back from sightseeing and then suddenly the kisses became more intense than normal. Then before I knew it everything just disappeared. Then after that Dave caught us and we both ended up grounded. Brittany I made a mistake don't do the same thing."

She looked and said.

"I'm not saying I am intentionally; but we were close earlier when he gave me a tour of the bus. I mean I set up my bed and we made out and then the kisses became intense and I got carried away. Then Alvin's cell rang and it was Dave. Jean what am I going to do; I'm in love with him but just not ready. You know how the arrangements are in the hotel? I'm so nervous its not even funny."

Jeanette looked at her older sister.

"Whoa calm down Britt. Don't be like that you'll be fine calm down. Speaking of Alvin there he is. Well what are you waiting for ask him to come in the water he's just sitting and reading his comic book."

Brittany dried off and walked over to him. He looked up and asked.

"Yea Britt sweetie what is it? Why are you still wearing your shirt? Don't you have your bikini on underneath?"

She looked at him and said.

"Yea I do, but I don't want Tyler to drool over me and you to pound him like you did the 1st day of school. Besides you're not even in the pool are you still mad at me cause of what happened earlier? I didn't mean it at all; how was I supposed to know you would get like that Alvin please look at me. At least look at me."

He looked up and said.

"I'm looking at you. Will you chill please? Brittany the bus had a problem with the air that's why it was so hot in there earlier. Dave went to get the air fixed so we can breathe while we're on tour. So I'm not mad at you and I'll be in the pool in a minute. I just ate lunch. You can take off your shirt now I won't get mad if he starts drooling I'll just dunk him under so he can cool off!"

She just laughed and took off her shirt. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Whoa that's a really nice bikini and its red. Your favorite color is pink."

She smiled and said.

"Yea but now my other favorite color is red since my man's favorite color is red. Come on Alvin its really scorching out here."

He smiled slyly and grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the water. Then he dove in and came up behind her tickling her. She embraced him and said.

"Ooh Alvin you're slick. But that's the main reason I fell for you so hard. Now you can stop tickling me Alvin please."

He swam to the other end of the pool and she followed. He leaned against the side of the pool and grabbed her waist. She looked down and grabbed his hands. Then she saw Jeanette coming up behind Simon and said.

"Watch your trunks Simon."

Simon saw her and grabbed her by the waist and dunked her under.

"Not this time missy. I'm a little to smart to fall for that again."

She smiled and gazed into his eyes. Then their lips met and Theodore splashed Simon. He swam after Theodore and dunked him under.

"What was that all about? I was kissing my girl you didn't have to splash me you know. Are you telling me that you and Eleanor haven't kissed on the lips yet? Theo what are you waiting for? I mean you're with her for nearly 4 years. Alvin and Brittany are together for only 8 months and have already frenched. I'm already experienced and only 12. Yet you and your girl haven't even kissed on the lips yet."

Theodore looked and said.

"I know that but I'm too scared that we'll end up where you and Jean got in Switzerland. I'm too shy to even attempt to kiss Elle on the lips. What am I going to do? You know that we all share a hotel room with the girls. I mean isn't that how you and Jean ended up there?"

Simon looked and sighed.

"Theo we made that decision on our own. She was ready and obviously so was I. Besides we both got grounded because Dave caught us. You don't have to necessarily get that far if one of you is too afraid. Just don't be afraid to kiss her on the lips. Did that ever occur to you that is why she became so distant from you? Because every time she attempts to kiss you on the lips you walk away. That's not a good idea Theo my boy. 3 ½ years is a pretty long time to be together don't you think."

He looked and sighed.

"Yea it is a pretty long time. I'm starting to wonder if I love her anymore. I mean face it Simon we used to be close and recently we've grown apart! Ask Alvin he'll tell you what I mean?"

Alvin saw the worry on his baby brother's face and asked.

"What's the matter? Theo; why are you over here when your girl is over there by Amanda and Miranda making out with Bobby and Tyler. Theodore looked and sighed.

"I don't know what has gotten into me lately Alvin. We used to be so close and now all of a sudden it seems like we're distant. I just don't know what to do anymore. Actually now out of the three couples you and Brittany seem to be the closest."

Alvin looked as he held Brittany.

"Theo you're being ridiculous. I think you and Eleanor just need to communicate more. Besides that I don't see any signs that you don't love her anymore."

He got out of the pool and dried off. Then he lay on his beach chair and read a comic book after he put his shades on. Jeanette looked at Brittany and then she looked at Alvin.

"I'll be right back. I have to go talk to my baby sister she really seems like she has no idea what is going on with Theodore. I'm worried it does seem like they've grown apart after being together almost 4 years."

Alvin let her go and splashed Tyler as his hand moved inside Miranda's bikini top.

"Do you mind? Don't go doing that in our pool. If you're so heated up then go somewhere else where we can't see or hear it. I can't believe you not even 12 yet and experienced. What ever that's you not in our pool kabish!"

Tyler looked and said.

"What's the matter got a little heated up in the tour bus when you were all alone with Brittany? Well answer the question unless you're too afraid to tell me the truth."

Alvin glared.

"No the air wasn't working on the bus smart one. Sorry bro I am not ready to go that far and know how to control my hormones unlike someone I know. You just got with Miranda today and already making a play for her. Besides I got more important things to worry about now. It seems like my baby brother and his girl are going to end up breaking up after being together for nearly 4 years. If that happens then he'll be crushed and I don't know if I'll be able to help him through it. "

Dave pulled up with the bus and Theodore looked and asked.

"Dave can I have the keys to the bus? I have to set up my bed. I forgot something."

Dave handed him the keys.

"Yea sure Theodore here you go? Just make sure you lock it up after you're finished."

To be continued in ch 7….Will Theo and Elle work out their problems? Or will Alvin's feeling be right? Read ch 7 to see….


	7. Chapter 7

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 7

"Summer Kickoff pt 2"

Eleanor watched as Theodore walked toward the tour bus. Then she looked at Brittany and said.

"I've got to talk to Theo. Lately he's not acting like himself and I'm wondering what's up with him? Brittany do you think he stopped loving me? I just don't understand what has gotten into him. Can you talk to Alvin and see if he knows what's up with Theodore?"

Brittany swam over to where Alvin waited and he grabbed her waist again.

"What took you so long? What is wrong with your baby sister? Another thing where did my baby brother get to? Ok this is ridiculous I need to go talk to my brother. Britt sweetie stay here while I go try and talk to Theo. Now I'm really worried about the relationship he has with Eleanor."

Simon watched as Alvin dried off. Then he also grabbed Jeanette's waist and kissed her on the neck.

"So how many times have you bragged about what happened in Switzerland? It seems to me every one of your friends know that we slept together. Now a lot of them are trying to get with me; see what you caused. Didn't I tell you not to say a word Jean? Why did you have to go and tell people? That's between you and me not your friends."

She looked and asked.

"Oh really then how many of your friends know that we slept together during Spring Break Mr. Innocent? I didn't tell anyone what happened in Switzerland they must've overheard me talking to Brittany and Eleanor about it. I would never do that you are right it is between us. I hope we do soon too; I can't go too long without your touch. "

He looked and smiled slyly.

"It depends on the mood I'm in while we're on tour. Just so you know if I'm too tired don't even think about asking me to. I will yell at you like I did the night we did in Switzerland. It's not a joke Jean. There are too many consequences in doing that and you better cool down. The last thing we need is for you to get pregnant at such a young age. Can we please drop the subject now Tyler is looking at me and I'm going to injure him if he doesn't stop eyeing you up and down?"

She smiled and turned toward him. Then she lifted his chin and their lips met. Then he embraced her tightly and continued to kiss her as he pushed her up against the pool wall. Tyler looked and said.

"Ooh Simon getting kind of hot are we? Why don't you get out of the water and go give it to her since she wants it that bad!"

He looked and glared.

"Why don't you mind your own business and stop bugging me about it. Ok now I've really had it with you and your damn comments. #1 that conversation was between me and my brothers and you had no right to listen in on it. No matter if you're my older brother's best friend or not. #2 Look who's talking with his hand in his girl's bikini top with everyone looking too. Alvin will you do something with him now he's getting on my last nerve! Ooh you better do something quick he's bugging Brittany again!"

Alvin looked back and his face turned red. Then he dove back in the pool and dunked him under. Brittany grabbed him and said.

"Now you know why I didn't want to take my shirt off. He won't leave me alone!"

Alvin glared at Tyler and he gulped. Then he looked and said.

"Umm I'm sorry I thought it was Miranda. Alvin stop looking at me like that you look like you're going to kill me!"

Alvin looked and said.

"That's an under statement! Now keep your eyes off my girl and leave her the hell alone! Cause if you don't I'll make sure you do get my drift! Miranda is your girl not Brittany! I can't walk away and talk to my baby brother without your eyes going out of your head and you undressing my girl with those damn eyes! Now enough I'm in no mood for this shit right now! Brittany please go sit by Simon and Jeanette until I get back. Simon please watch Tyler's eyes! Bobby and Amanda cool it will you! If you two are in the mood get a damn room kabish!"

He got out of the pool and dried off. Then he entered the bus and heard his brother crying. He sat on the bed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Theo why are you crying? Eleanor is right there she wants to talk to you. Look up and talk to her already. Stop acting like this please you have us all worried. Theo please tell Eleanor what is bothering you. She is really concerned about you. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk. If you two want me I'll be in the pool with the others ok."

Eleanor looked at Alvin.

"Thank you Alvin. We'll see you in the pool in a bit."

Alvin walked away from the bus and dove back in the pool and grabbed Brittany from behind. She started to laugh and embraced him tightly. Tyler looked as their lips met and started to get angry. Then Bobby grabbed him and said.

"Can you ladies excuse us for a second? I'll be right back Mandy don't miss me too much. Let's go Tyler! Now Tyler I mean it!"

Simon watched as Bobby walked away with Tyler and splashed Alvin as his hand moved to the back where Brittany's bikini top was tied. Alvin looked and glared. Then Simon said.

"Ah hem look where your hand is bro. Alvin look where your fingers are."

Alvin looked and gulped.

"Oh shit not again. I'm sorry Brittany I don't know what has come over me! First on the bus and now in the pool I can't be doing this."

She smiled slyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You told me it was the air not your body that heated up! Now this Alvin what is wrong with you? Talk to me now I mean it!"

He swallowed hard.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. All I can think about is your touch and know that we're too young! I think I'm going to ask Dave to let us sleep in separate hotel rooms I can't be doing this! If this keeps up we'll end up like Simon and Jeanette! I am not ready to at such a young age! What am I going to do Brittany?"

Brittany looked at him and said.

"Pull yourself together Alvin. Alvin listen to me now and stop acting like this. If you're not ready then stop thinking about it and you'll be fine. Don't tell Dave you don't want to sleep with me in the same room. Then he'll start yelling at you do you want that?"

He shook his head.

"No I don't want to hear my father's mouth while we're on tour to tell you the truth. I hear it enough even in my sleep ALVIN….ALVIN…… The last thing I need is to be getting yelled at while we're on tour then I'll get pissed and be in a bad mood when I hit the stage! Which will make me sound horrible!"

In the meantime on the bus Eleanor lay in her bed as she watched Theodore set up his bed.

"Theo what has gotten into you lately? You don't hold my hand anymore in between classes and can't even look me in the eyes. Talk to me please I'm really worried that you're in love with another girl the way you're treating me now. We used to be so close and now all of a sudden it seems like we're ready to call it quits after being together almost 4 years. Look at me when I talk to you please! Theodore what the hell is wrong with you!"

He looked at her and glared.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong with me? Well I'll tell you; I found a letter to you from another guy and have been pissed off since I found it! In the letter he talks about the dates you went on with him while I was away on tour does that answer your question! The nights I tried to call you and kept getting your machine also match the dates you went on with this other guy! Yet you have the audacity to ask me what the hell is wrong with me! I may be a rock star Eleanor but I do have feelings and you really hurt them! So just leave me alone right now I don't want to see you!"

She looked and yelled back.

"Excuse me what other guy are you talking about? Theo I was not with anyone while you were on tour! You don't believe me ask my sisters! I was sitting in my room listening to music and just hanging out with my sisters! As for you getting my machine a few times my phone was stolen and I had to get it shut off! I didn't realize it until my sister Brittany reminded me to get my phone one morning! Why would you even think that; I'm your girl for nearly 4 years and have never looked at another guy because you were on my mind while you were on tour! I am in love with you Theodore Seville no other guy is right for me! Let me see that letter and I'll tell you what its all about!"

He handed it to her and she looked and said.

"Theo this is a letter from James asking me out on a date. Look on the back I gave him my answer."

He took it and read the back. Then he stared and apologized.

"Oh Elle I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me. I guess seeing what Alvin's ex did to him made me start to think I was being played also! I can't believe this caused me to avoid you can you forgive me? I'm so sorry! It was just stupid and immature! How can I make up for accusing you of cheating on me?"

She smiled slyly and signaled him to come on her bed. He looked and swallowed hard. Then he went over to her bed and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled slyly. Then she gazed into his aquamarine eyes and said.

"We haven't kissed in 2 weeks. I mean yea maybe they were on the cheek but they were still kisses. How about you make up for that and then I'll think about forgiving you for accusing me of cheating on you!"

He lifted up her chin and then leaned into kiss her. She backed off at first and then she embraced him tightly as their lips met and then their tongues. He pushed her down to the bed and moved his hands inside her shirt and slipped it off over her head being careful not to get it caught on her earrings. She gazed into his aquamarine eyes and said.

"What are we going to end up like Simon and Jeanette? I mean if we are I won't mind but I'm really scared! Theodore I don't know if I'm ready to go that far even though we're together almost 4 years but I'm only 11 and Ms. Miller will kill me! Aren't you afraid that you'll get in trouble by your father like your brother Simon did?"

He smiled slyly and shook his head.

"No I'm not scared, because if we do then they'll never suspect me of being capable of such a thing especially before my wild brother Alvin. You're also forgetting I'm supposedly the shy one and none of my brothers or father will suspect a thing! But if you're too scared then I'm not going to put pressure on you Elle because I have a lot of respect for you! I'll just have to run in the bathroom and throw cold water on my face so I can cool down! Unless you are ready and just don't know where to begin! I'm just warning you let me know before we get too deep and to a point where there is no possible way for us to stop! Make it quick Elle my body is now on fire and the desire is getting stronger as we speak."

She moved her hands and lifted his shirt over his head then she slid it off and said.

"I'm all yours Theodore just try to be gentle. I'm really young and also really scared."

Just as they were about to Simon knocked.

"Eleanor and Theodore we're playing water polo are you two in or not? Hello Theo open the door now! Yo Theodore what are you doing?"

He gulped and sat up in her bed. Then she sighed with relief and asked him.

"Oh no Theo tie my bikini top that was too close for comfort. Oh look down your swim trunks are untied and half down to."

He tied her bikini top and then he also tied his swim trunks and put his tank top on. She fixed her bed and took his hand as they both exited the bus.

"Oh Theo don't forget to lock up the bus! I'll be in the pool waiting for you so you can give your father the keys to the bus. I need to cool off immediately this sun is a scorcher!"

He nodded as he locked the bus up. Then Simon crossed his arms and asked.

"What were you two doing a while ago? Do you know I've been calling you two for the passed 10 minutes!"

Theo looked and said as Simon followed him into the house.

"We were talking and then we made up. Then we made out for a bit and took a nap in our beds. What did you think we did? If you actually think I'm like you then you have another thing coming brother dear! Sorry but I have way more respect for Eleanor to do that at 12 especially when she's only 11. Here dad thanks for the keys everything is locked up and secure. We're good to go see you later dad! Last one in is a loser come and get me if you're fast enough Simon!"

Theodore took off his tank top and dove in after Eleanor and grabbed her from behind grabbing her waist. She laughed and felt him tickling her.

"Theodore stop it. I give come on stop it now! Ooh I love you so much Theo!"

He smiled and said as he held her by the waist.

"You better say that you love me Elle. Cause you know I do. Oh hey Alvin and thanks for the advice bro! So how we doing this with water polo?'

Brittany laughed as Alvin tickled her and said.

"The usual us vs. the girls unless we should take it up a notch and the 6 of us vs. the 6 of them since James and Brenda just arrived! It's up to you guys it doesn't matter to me!"

Brittany was still laughing and said.

"Yea let's make it a tougher competition couples vs. couples! Alvin stop tickling me I am going to dunk you under if you don't knock it off now! ALVIN stop! Alright that's it chipmunk boy you're going down! Alvin get back here so I can dunk you under!"

He laughed as he swam away from her.

"Ha you got to catch me first Ms. Hot Shot!! Wow you really swim slow! Oh I'm getting bored swimming cause you can't catch me and don't even think of going for my trunks I'll dunk you faster than you can say my name! Come and get me Brittany!"

Everyone laughed as she came up behind him and dunked hi m under. He wiped his face and swam after her. Then he picked her up and threw her in the deep end laughing! She wiped her face and grabbed him from behind grabbing his waist. He smiled and took her hands by his waist and said.

"That was refreshing if I say so myself1 Alright people enough of fun and games let's play! We serve first."

Brittany hit the ball first and Amanda went for it but missed. Giving the Chipmunks/Chipettes the lead. Then Miranda served it and Alvin hit it back over the net. The game ended with 10-2. The last two hours everyone chilled by the pool and drank their lemonade and ate their pizza as they talked amongst themselves! Simon kept on bugging Theodore about what they were doing on the bus for the 36 minutes they were on the bus alone! Alvin looked and laughed when Theo and Elle picked Simon up and threw him in the pool laughing. Then Theodore gave Alvin a hi 5 and lay back down on his chair. Eleanor laughed as Simon got back out of the pool and dried off while she lay on the chair with Theodore feeding him grapes!"

Alvin looked at Brittany and sighed with relief.

"Whew thank goodness they made up?"

Jeanette laughed as Simon dried off and he looked.

"Very funny Jeanette! Fine take their side why don't you?"

She looked and said.

"Yea I'm taking their side because you're acting ridiculous even thinking that your innocent baby brother Theodore would be capable of such a thing. Especially on a tour bus! I mean Alvin and Brittany would before Theodore even thinks about it and you know this!"

Alvin looked and said.

"If you two mention that one more time I'm going to take you both and throw you in the damn pool! Now I'm really getting sick of hearing about it! That is you and her problem and don't be bringing my name or your sister's name in it! Ok we're too young and only together for 8 months!!

Theodore looked at his watch.

"Alvin calm down will you? Just learn to ignore him I do. We have to wrap up this party now. It's already 8pm and the party was supposed to end at 7:00pm. Here let's start before the mosquitoes start biting us."

When they were done cleaning up Brittany helped Alvin put the cover over the pool and gave him a kiss goodnight. Followed behind her was Jeanette and then last was Eleanor.

"Goodnight boys see you tomorrow at 5pm so we can get to rehearsal. We love you."

Alvin and his brothers smiled and responded.

"See you tomorrow at 5pm. We love you too. Sweet dreams ladies!"

After James, Tyler, and Bobby gave their girls a kiss goodnight the boys entered the house and took turns in the shower. They all sat in the living room and watched a movie. Then around 11pm.

"Alright boys lights out. See you boys in the morning. Alvin no talking to Brittany on the phone either. I said its' time for bed now go to sleep or I'll take your cell from you!"

He smiled slyly.

"Ok Dave I shut off my cell. Goodnight dad see you in the morning. Goodnight Theo, Simon, James, Tom, Bobby, and Tyler!"

He waited till everyone was asleep and then he text Brittany from his sleeping bag. They texted each other till 1:30am and then he shut off his cell and finally fell asleep. As he slept he fantasized about making love to Brittany and tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. In his dream he heard her scream his name and heard their breathing as it escalated and he felt the force he used as he moved up on Brittany slow at first and then as the speed picked up. He woke up sweating bullets and breathing heavy! Then he got up and looked around to see there was no one there but him and the boys asleep on the floor. He ran into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Then he went back to his sleeping bag and finally fell asleep in peace.

In the meantime Brittany was also having the same dream and woke up scared and looked around to only see the girls asleep on the floor around her. After she had some cold orange juice she also fell asleep soundly.

As Theodore slept he also fantasized about Eleanor, but his dream was more intense than Alvin's. Alvin heard him screaming out Eleanor's name and opened his eyes. Then he watched as Theodore tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. He walked over to Theo's sleeping bag and shook him.

"Yo buddy snap out of it. There's no one here but us. Theo wake up and cool down!"

Theo jumped up and grabbed Alvin.

"Oh Alvin those dreams are too scary! Especially after what almost happened on the bus earlier. Now the dreams are becoming more intense! I can actually feel her body moving with mine in a rhythmic way as we move across the bed in true passion! Her screaming my name as we get deeper and the breathing and the intensity!"

Alvin looked.

"Ok Theo spare me the details and stop being afraid of those dreams. Those dreams are part of our body as it changes and as our hormones go crazy! I have them too and the same thing almost happened between Brittany and me. I'm afraid my control will be lost if we share hotel rooms with the girls like we do especially since there's only one bed in our hotel room. I'm going to stay in control s long as my body allows! You should also do the same. But now e both should be getting sleep. Goodnight Theo see you in the morning. Clear your mind and you'll sleep soundly throughout the night.

.


	8. Chapter 8

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 8

"On the Road Again"

Alvin woke up around 7:30am and still saw Brittany asleep. He got out of his sleeping area and kissed Brittany gently on her forehead. Then he put her covers over her and walked to the recreation area. He sat on the couch and stared at the hotel room keys and sighed. Then he shook his head and entered the bathroom to get changed. Once again Alvin looked to the area where everyone but him and Dave were asleep.

Brittan smelled Alvin's cologne and woke up. Then she threw her robe over herself and walked up to Dave.

"Hey Dave do you have my key to our hotel room? Are we allowed to go out today or do you want us all to stay in our rooms? I mean it's New York and today is our day off right?"

He smiled and said.

"Brittany of course you and Alvin can go out. Why would I make you two stay in your room when you're off? As for your key I gave it to Alvin so he can give it to you. All I ask of you both is to be careful and try to stay out of trouble. So how'd you sleep?"

She responded as she yawned.

"Pretty good but not as good as I sleep in my own bed. So we're off today and have rehearsal, our sound check, concert, and then meet n greet tomorrow am I right? So how many shows are we doing in New York?"

Dave handed her the schedule and said.

"You have a concert tomorrow night, then Saturday night, and Sunday night. You are off on Tuesday and again on Thursday and the rest of the schedule is basically publicity. The same goes with the rest of the cities on the tour. Believe me you'll have plenty of time to spend with Alvin like a couple should. Just please don't end up like Simon and Jeanette I'll kill you both and ground you longer then usual since basically I'm in charge of you 3 girls during the summer."

She swallowed hard and said.

"Yes Dave oh did you see Alvin? I don't see him in his bed? We both know better anyway. We already had that conversation before we left for our tour."

Dave looked and said.

"As long as you did talk about it. Alvin is in the recreation area eating breakfast and watching TV. We'll be arriving in New York at 10:30am. I'm waking everyone else up at 9:00am."

She smiled and said.

"Ok Dave no problem. Thanks again I'll be watching TV with Alvin."

She walked over to the recreation area and came up behind him placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who it is? Alvin are you listening to me?"

He laughed and grabbed her. Then he tickled her and she started to laugh.

"Alvin I'm sorry stop tickling me now. I'm still in my pajamas Alvin knock it off. I wish I knew where you were ticklish then you'd be the one laughing not me. You sly chipmunk you."

He laughed again.

"You'll never find out so stop trying to. I'm not ticklish so give it up already. Good morning to you too Brittany sweetie. What are you doing up so early/"

She smiled and greeted him with a kiss.

"I thought getting up a little early might give us a chance to spend time together without them bugging us! Another thing if we end up like your brother and my sister your father is going to ground us both. What are we going to do? I mean Alvin face it we are in the same hotel room and the same bed something is bound to happen. No matter how young we may be."

He smiled slyly.

"You really don't know me at all do you? I'm a little more smarter than I let everyone know. Besides if anything does happen with us it'll be at night…not like my brother and your sister during the day. Brittany will you stop thinking like that already? Have you been talking to Amanda again? Every time you talk to her your mind ends up in the gutter and you're only 11. I told you we're too young and besides the time I heated up was because of the air on the bus wasn't working nothing else. So you're worried about nothing and need to relax."

She looked and glared.

"Relax you say? Do you really think that'll be easy? Alvin stop playing games with me I know your body heated up at my touch so stop the charades already. You're just as worried as I am and you better admit it? Hello we are in the same room and the same bed and we're a couple does that mean anything to you? Ok its not like when we were just best friends; you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now its not as easy as you think it is to not end up like Jeanette and Simon."

Alvin looked and said.

"You know you're irresistible when you're angry! Maybe I used to get under your skin because I liked seeing you mad at me. Now I also know how to shut you up and cool you down too which as far as I'm concerned is the funniest part!"

She smiled slyly.

"Oh really you think so. Then come over here and shut me up Alvin!"

He shook his head and stayed on the couch.

"Nope you come and sit by me and then we'll just see now won't we? Do not provoke me to tick you off. Just sit down next to me and then we'll see who shuts who up?"

She walked over to the couch and then she sat down and stared at him from the opposite side of the couch. He looked.

"Oh that's real nice you are sitting over there when I'm right here. Now exactly how am I supposed to kiss you when you won't even come near me."

She looked and said.

"Can I get dressed first? Hello I'm still in my pajamas and they're silk too."

He looked and said.

"Fine whatever turns you on. Did I just say that oh boy can I umm take it back? Stop looking at me like that Brittany! It wasn't supposed to come out like that oh boy here we go again."

She looked at him and said.

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to come out like that but it did. Now you get my drift or are you still confused?"

He looked into her ice blue eyes and smiled. Then he leaned over and their lips met. She also gazed into his midnight blue eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a look by the driver's side where Dave was and then he pushed her down to the couch and continued to kiss her full of passion. She moved her hands inside his shirt and caressed his smooth chest as they continued to kiss full of passion. He swallowed hard as his hands moved to her pajama top and unbuttoned it slowly exposing her still continuing to kiss her as she lay on her back. Her hands moved to his jeans and he grabbed them.

"Not too fast now. We're at 1st base let's keep it that way or is it 2nd?"

Brittany smiled up at him and said.

"Definitely 2nd and near 3rd Alvin we are closer than before. Its either we do it or you stop yourself before you can't stop your self. You're right we're too young and need to stop ourselves before it's too late!"

He looked up and saw Dave get up. Then he yelled.

"Aww Shit my father. Act normal and hope he doesn't find out and fix your top? Brittany hurry up I'm serious!"

She jumped up from the couch and entered the bathroom to change into her jean shorts and shirt. Then Alvin looked down at his jeans and fixed them. Then he also entered the boys' bathroom and tucked his shirt back in his jeans and fastened them with his belt. Then he exited the bathroom and grabbed a cold Zephyrhills water and took a huge sip of it. Then he looked at Brittany from the couch and handed her the water as she joined him on the couch. She sighed with relief as she rested her head on his shoulder and sipped her water. Then she sat and watched the movie with Alvin as the scary parts came up she buried her head in his shirt and smelled his cologne.

"Ooh Alvin I love that cologne. Which one is it? It smells really good on you and also attracts women. "

He laughed and said.

"Maybe so but there's only one woman in my life and its you Brittany. As for the cologne its actually AXE body spray…. We both know you're wearing Eau De Dream and have a little too much on you're choking me."

She sighed and moved her hand by his face and leaned into kiss him again causing him to drop his water bottle. He moved his hands from her waist and embraced her tightly as they kissed. Simon woke up and picked up Alvin's water bottle and squirted him. Then Alvin got angry and ran after Simon backing him in the corner by the bathroom glaring.

"Now why the hell did you wet me? I can't even kiss my girl without you driving me nuts! You do it one more time god help you because I swear I'll hurt you!"

Simon looked and said.

"You looked heated up so I cooled you down. Have you been paying attention to where your hands were just a few minutes again? Alvin that is the 5th time you had your hands in her shirt. You seriously need to be more careful now! We're in the same hotel rooms with the girls and also the same bed."

Alvin glared.

"My hands were not in her shirt. I was only embracing her when we kissed a few minutes ago. Your problem is your mind is in the gutter again. Another thing my body was not heated up either. Thanks to you my friggin jeans are soaked with my water that I was drinking. Mind you they're white too. Do I ever throw water on you when you kiss Jeanette? No I never do so don't do it again or I'll injure you severely! Its 9am now get everyone else up while I go dry off."

Simon walked away and Brittany handed Alvin water and asked.

"Are you ok? Why did he do that? I didn't feel your hands inside my shirt so where did he get that from? So what do you want to do when we get to New York? It's a big city and there's so much to do."

He thought for a minute.

"Maybe we can go to the zoo after we settle down in our room. Then get a bite to eat. Then tonight we'll go catch a Broadway show and after we'll go out for dinner how's that sound?"

She smiled and said.

"Oh yea that sounds good. Oh Alvin I love you so much. Can we go without our brothers and sisters? I mean we're together for 8 months and haven't gone on one date yet."

He looked and smiled.

"Yea I know that. That's what I was talking about. We are going together without them. Simon and Jeanette are going to the museum and somewhere else. As for Theo and Elle they are going on a tour bus to see the city. So see all 6 of us have other plans. So you have nothing to worry about sweetie."

"As for me I'm finally dry. So did any of your friends call you yet?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No I told them not to. Not till later anyway my cell is dead and charging now. What about you? So what are we going to do now? I mean Alvin if it wasn't for your father coming back here when he did we would've been at it. I don't know what to do anymore. We usually aren't like this after we kiss but lately that's all changed. I don't want to get that far at 11. I mean I already know that Amanda and Bobby are there already and Miranda will be there soon enough cause she's with Tyler."

He put his hand on her cheek and said.

"If you don't think about it then we won't get there. If you keep on mentioning it then we'll be there and I honestly don't want to be there at 12 and only with you for 8 months."

She looked and said.

"Ok I get your drift Alvin. Let's not talk about the subject here comes Jean. So can I have my key for our room?"

He went in his pocket and pulled out her key and handed it to her.

"This will be your first time staying in a 5 star hotel in a suite that's complete with a pool, a big bed, and a really nice bathroom. You'll see the best part of being successful come to you when we get in there."

She looked and stared.

"Ok but we already stayed in one of those rooms when we were in Switzerland so I already know. Especially when you thought I was going to kill myself because I was depressed and you wet my hair. But it was funny when you fell in the pool with your father's clock."

He looked and said.

"Oh really you think that was funny? Especially with that stupid red shirt I despise wearing. Then you saying you're depressed because we were on tour and you weren't. How could you not know I cared a great deal for you that day? I went out of my way to get you 3 that gig. Then I nearly killed myself getting your luggage too. So it's no one else's fault but your own that we didn't get together earlier."

She looked and said.

"Oh really? You were with that blonde slut Samantha. You really think I was going to try and get with you when you were taken already? You really have your nerve Alvin. Oh then if that was the case why didn't you just tell me the truth when we were in Switzerland? I would've listened if you would've just told me the truth."

He looked and said.

"Are we going to start fighting now? Ok you made your point Britt calm down please. I really don't want to fight with you enough."

She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry but you're right I should've known you cared about me that day. Sorry I was so blind to see what was in front of me and also was too scared to tell you how I felt about you. I realized it too late and now I regret it."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Better late than never; we're together now. That's all that matters now am I right?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the movie with everyone in silence. He sighed and rubbed her shoulders and stroked her forehead gently. Then he opened his water and took a sip. He also watched every move that Simon made with Jeanette and also Theodore and Eleanor. Simon looked and asked.

"What are you looking at Alvin? Keep your eyes to the screen don't worry about me? I am not like you Mr. Innocent."

Alvin took the empty bottle and threw it at him.

"Who are you getting smart with? I'm older than you and was told to watch you Mr. Genius. So don't tell me where to keep my eyes! I'll watch you if I want to? You just better not start your garbage with me while we're on tour I meant what I said I'll hurt you!"

Finally Simon shut up and watched the movie with everyone else. The movie ended at 9:30am and Theo went in his jean pocket and handed Eleanor her hotel room key. Then he smiled at her and asked.

"So what do you want to do 1st when we get to New York. Our trolley doesn't leave till like 11:30am so that'll be an entire hour we'll have to wait around. Do you want to get a bite to eat? In New York they have a lot of places we can eat near the area where we catch our trolley. They have pizza, corn dogs and McDonald's just around that area alone."

She looked and said.

"Hmm how bout ice cream we just ate breakfast you silly chipmunk. What about milk shakes?"

He smiled and said.

"Ok then its milk shakes you're right we did just eat breakfast and I need to lose weight before I turn 13."

She laughed and said.

"No you don't have to lose that much weight. If you haven't noticed you lost a lot of weight since we first got together. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He shook his head.

"No because I'm sick of looking like a butterball turkey at 12. I shouldn't have eaten so much when I was younger."

She smiled and leaned into kiss him.

"Theo you're still young. I don't think you're fat at all. As far as I'm concerned you look good and you're all mine. Was that really a kiss yesterday afternoon or was I dreaming the whole thing? It felt like you actually kissed me on the lips and it felt so good too."

He smiled slyly and lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. Then he leaned into kiss her and their lips met. He moved his hands from her chin to her waist and embraced her tightly. She backed off at first and said.

"Oh man I did dream that kiss yesterday? Are you telling me that whole scenario where we almost hi Jeanette. Can I help you?"

Jeanette looked and asked.

"What scenario are you talking bout Elle? Don't tell me you and Theo oh my goodness before Alvin and Brittany?"

Eleanor's eyes slanted in anger.

"No we didn't. The scenario where he thought I was cheating on him and we got into a big fight Ms. Genius. If you don't cut it out I swear my fist will go in your mouth; 1st Brittany and now me. Sorry but I have more self respect for myself at the age of 11 than you did when we were 10 1/2. Yea and Simon is right you did tell all your friends that you made love to Simon during Spring Break. I was right there in the locker room when you told them. Now you have a big problem with your so called friends. They all want to go to bed with your man!"

Jeanette got mad and walked away to sit by Simon who was reading a book in his bed. He looked up and said.

"See told you not to tell them. They keep on leaving notes in my locker to meet them somewhere. Here read them if you don't believe me. I don't know Jean why did you have to go and brag? You put more wood on the fire than you did when we first got together! I mean you see what happened to Brittany? That's only because she's with Alvin and they're not besides they all got suspended because of the graffiti on the walls."

She looked and said.

"I know that Simon but it slipped. I didn't tell them intentionally Lori was talking about her and James' first time. Now what am I going to do? By the time we go back to school I'll be known as a slut cause we did when I was only 10 ½ and you were 11 ½. Please hold me I'm going to cry."

He held her close as she cried into his shirt and stroked her forehead gently.

"No you won't be I won't allow it and neither will my brothers or your sisters. Jean I promise none of those rumors will pass around the school. Calm down sweetie and stop crying. Please for me at least."

She smiled and watched as he wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her head on his chest as he lay down brushing her bangs back from her eyes. Then he looked at Alvin.

"When they wrote that shit on the walls about Brittany? Was Jean's name mentioned at all? Alvin I'm serious please tell me?"

Alvin dialed Amanda's cell and handed it to Simon.

"Here she can probably answer the question better than I can."

Brittany felt sorry for her sister and sighed as she also rested her head on Alvin's chest as he lay in his bed.

After Simon got the answer he shook his head and sighed.

"Oh great now what are we going to do? Jean isn't like that?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Brittany already took care of it calm down will you? All of the girls got suspended and were forced to clean the walls. Simon stop thinking about it; you just calmed her down don't go and upset her again. It's in the past forget bout it. Speaking of which what are you two doing when we get to New York?"

Simon looked and said.

"Probably settling down in our room and then going to the museum why? What about you two? I mean you haven't even gone on one date yet and you're together for 8 months."

Alvin looked and said.

"Gee thanks for reminding me. I already know that, but I haven't had time to go out on a date with Brittany because of Basketball practice and tons of homework that I hate doing by the way. Besides the recording and everything else. We're going to the zoo this afternoon and then tonight we're going to a Broadway show and out for dinner."

Simon looked and said.

"Whoa I never knew you had a romantic side and I've known you for 12 years."

Alvin laughed.

"Ha ha you're very funny Simon not! I know what I have to do; I don't need my younger brother's advice especially when it comes to girls!"

As the bus drove into New York Dave turned the sign that read Chipmunks/Chipettes and it read Chipmunks/Chipettes fan club. Alvin looked out of the window and saw all the fans surrounding the bus. Then Brittany looked out of his window and her mouth dropped.

"Umm Alvin exactly how are we going to get in the hotel if all our fans are surrounding the bus? That doesn't look safe even attempting to get off the bus! I'm scared."

Alvin laughed.

"Don't worry calm down and you'll see how we pull it off!"

Jeanette and Eleanor also looked out of the window and swallowed hard.

"Ok this isn't going to be easy. How are we going to get out of the bus the fans are surrounding the bus?"

Then Alvin pointed out of the window and they all watched as the fans scattered away and went back to their normal business. The girls were amazed on how fast the fans cleared the path as Dave drove to the back of the hotel. He parked the bus.

"Alright kids the coast is clear. Just stay in your room till like 12pm and you'll be fine. Then you can go out. Lou, Mark, and Boe walk them to their rooms and then go about your business?"

All 6 of them exited the bus and the bus boys took their luggage to their rooms. Alvin unlocked the door and let Brittany enter 1st. Then he followed behind the bus boy and gave him a 5 tip.

"Mr. Seville or Ms. Miller would you like room service? I'll be more than glad to ring them?"

Alvin shook his head.

"No thank you. Maybe later. Have a nice day."

The bus boy left and he closed the door and showed her outside where the fans were. She read the signs and said.

"Whoa that's a lot of people no wonder why Dave told us not to leave till like 12pm. They are all over the place trying to find out if we're staying in this hotel. You deal with this every time you're on the road? Talk about stress; no wonder why you always seem angry when I call you to see how you're doing. That's a lot for a 12 year old to take in."

He smiled and said.

"That's show business baby girl. Come on away from the window now and relax. Now you understand why Dave came in through the back and we have 3 huge security guards with us? Our fans are crazy!"  
_That's the end of ch 8….in ch 9 they go out on their dates and then we'll see who cracks 1__st__ Alvin and Brittany or Theodore and Eleanor! Then you'll see how stressed out Simon gets with Jean while they're in the room when he's trying to sleep!_


	9. Chapter 9

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 9

"Time Alone"

Alvin lay on the bed and watched as Brittany paced back and forth across the floor. He got aggravated and turned to the side closing his eyes and sighed. She walked over to the bed and asked.

"How can you sleep at a time like this? Aren't you the least bit worried about what will happen with us alone in this room until like 12pm. Why are you ignoring me? Do you have any idea how nervous I am? Alvin! I'm serious stop ignoring me and look at me."

He responded and sighed.

"I'm tired of watching you pace back and forth across the floor. So I decided to fall asleep so I don't have to get dizzy watching you walk back and forth. What are you so nervous about anyway? You better answer me because you're getting on my nerves and I'm really getting pissed. If you're going to be like that then I'm going to sleep until we're allowed to go out its only 10:45 we have an hour and 15 minutes until we're allowed to leave the room."

She sat on the edge of the bed and said.

"I'm just nervous because of what almost happened this morning on the bus. Now we're all alone in this room and the bed is right there anything can happen and I'm afraid something will happen. Alvin I'm not even 12 yet and you just turned 12. You're going through your changes and your body heats up and scares the daylights out of me."

He turned toward her and said.

"Yes I am going through my changes and so are you. Naturally our bodies get like that but its up to us to decide if we are or not. Now are you going to rant on or get over here and relax next to me?"

She smiled slyly and walked over to the bed and lay on her back gazing up at the ceiling. He looked over at her and smiled slyly. Then he leaned down and attempted to kiss her on the lips. She accepted and moved her hands to his shirt and pulled on it. He saw where her hands were and said.

"What are you up to? Don't get too carried away Britt or we'll be in trouble and will not be able to get out. Watch where you put your hands or you'll be sorry. I'm not very good when it comes to my self control especially when my girl happens to be fly like you."

She smiled slyly and said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to get carried away and make love to you until we're allowed to leave this room? Hmm Alvin did it or no?"

He looked and said.

"Ok you're only 11 ½ and want to. You can't be serious Britt. You're too young to even think about that sort of step in a relationship."

She smiled down at him and said.

"No I'm not and neither are you we're not exactly humans you know. We start earlier than normal teenagers. I'm not even 12 yet and am already in a real bra and half of my friends are just starting out with their changes. Do you have any idea how many of them accuse me of stuffing my bra?"

He looked and laughed.

"Umm no how many?"

She responded as she moved her hands to his belt causing him to gulp.

"Every one of the girls on my squad alone Alvin. Especially Lori she's so jealous it's not even funny!"

He smiled slyly and grabbed her hands by his belt and said.

"They are all jealous because you happen to my girl and not them. That's all they're jealous of and you need to stop paying attention to them. Brittany if you continue to listen to their mouths you'll never be left alone. As for you rushing to make love to me you shouldn't. Even though I wouldn't mind if we can do it without being caught. After my father caught Jean and Simon he's been really watching us closely and I'm sorry to say it, but nothing will get passed him this time. So it won't be wise to even attempt it. No matter how strong the temptation might be with us being in this bed alone and having this room to ourselves."

She looked down at him and said.

"Yea but you're slicker than Simon and could probably pull it off if you want to. Alvin do you have any idea how hot I am right now just laying in this bed so close to you. Touch me and you'll see exactly how hot I am."

He looked and moved his hand to her cheeks and smiled.

"Its all in your mind sweetie. You are not even the least bit hot and neither of us are ready to take it that far. But I wouldn't mind making out with you until we can get out of this trap! When I say make out I mean really kissing you."

She looked and asked.

"What do you mean by that exactly haven't we kissed enough of times today?"

He smiled slyly and pushed her down to the bed kissing her full of passion moving his hands to her jean shorts and unfastening them slowly sliding them down until he caused them to fall to the floor. He moved his hands up her thighs and caused her to sigh while she lay still. He continued to kiss her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders also causing it to fall. She felt his lips move from hers and down her neck and sighed again when he kissed her stomach gently. She closed her eyes and said.

"Ooh Alvin your lips are so soft and your hands are so firm for a 12 year old anyway! I'm so glad we finally admitted to one another we're in love with each other. I love you Alvin."

He smiled down at her and stroked her forehead gently.

"I love you too Brittany. I'm so glad I finally found a girl that loves me for my personality and not the fame and money! I had such a rough life being a rock star because I basically spent my time in the limelight and got used by all the girls I dated until I found you that is. I just wish I would've known earlier and would have never endured the heart ache I did since I became interested in girls since I was in the 2nd grade."

She smiled up at him and said.

"I know you had it rough but that's all behind you now. You have me now and I'll never steer you wrong like they did. I am in love with you Alvin not your money and could care less about your fame we've known each other for years and I know what you went through I seen it and every girl you dated made me feel like my heart was broken in 2 because I fell for you years ago but just didn't know how to say it. Now I am with you and would never want it any other way! Hey you still have your jeans on that's not fair."

He laughed and said.

"I know that but that's up to you to change now isn't it? Well what are you waiting for?"

She shook her head.

"No I just can't I'll get carried away and then we'll end up too deep to stop ourselves. Alvin I tried that earlier and we ended up so close that it scared the daylights out of me."

He got up off the bed and took his jeans off. Then she watched as he came back on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt slowly slipping it off until it fell on top of her blouse and jean shorts. He pushed her down once again and kissed her full of passion as he moved his hands up her thighs causing her to sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as his hands moved from her thighs to her waist once again.

"Alvin stop you're tickling me! You know I'm ticklish on my thighs you sly chipmunk you! Stop it please before I fall off the bed laughing! Alvin!"

He stopped and brushed her bangs from her face and smiled. Then he said.

"Still trying to figure out where I'm ticklish are we? You'll never find out because I'll never tell. Remember boys aren't that ticklish and girls are."

She smiled slyly and said.

"Oh really sorry to bust your bubble Alvin but I know where you're ticklish and will not go there cause if I do then I'll be screaming your name within seconds! Unless you provoke me then I'll have no choice but to tickle you!"

He looked down and said.

"Is that right I'd like to see you try and tickle me? I'm not ticklish so you'll be wasting your time trying to find the spot. Britt I'm serious you'll never find out."

She smiled slyly and moved her hands to his neck and he gulped trying not to laugh. Then she felt his body heating up and swallowed hard.

"Oh no I really did it this time didn't I? Just like on the bus told you so. I just can't Alvin stop looking at me like that I said no! ALVIN!"

He looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not looking at you like I'm going to make love to you. Girl you better get your mind from that gutter; that's not the spot that turns me on its where I'm ticklish; but you're close to the spot where you'll set me off and I will not be able to control myself so you better be careful."

She swallowed hard and nodded. Then she pulled him down to her and pushed him down to the bed caressing his chest as she kissed him with passion. He heard a knock on the door and froze.

"Oh no it's my father; Brittany hurry up and go get dressed now!"

She looked and asked.

"What about you?"

He looked and said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just hurry up and get dressed while I get the door. Go on now."

She jumped up and grabbed her jean shorts and her blouse from the floor and threw them in a basket to get washed. Then she went in her suitcase and got another out fit out and entered the bathroom. He got up and got dressed then he fastened his belt and fixed the bed. He opened the door.

"Oh hey Dave what's up? What time is it now?"

Dave looked and said.

"It's now 11:45am and safe for you 2 to leave. Remember Alvin no later than 11pm you have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow and so does Brittany and her sisters. Speaking of Brittany where is she? Alvin you two better not have I swear you'll both be grounded."

He looked and responded.

"No of course not I took a nap because the fans gave me a splitting headache after Lou yelled at them. Did you get the others yet? I know when we got off the bus Theodore said something about taking a nap. I'll get him for you dad. What about Simon and Jeanette?"

Dave looked and said.

"Alvin they left 10 minutes ago. Its ok I'll get Theodore you just go out with Brittany. "

Alvin looked at his watch and had a feeling that something happened between his baby brother and Eleanor so he grabbed his sidekick and text Theodore. Brittany came out of the bathroom and grabbed his waist and asked.

"What are you doing? Why do you seem so worried?"

He grabbed her hands by his waist and said.

"I'm texting my baby brother. I have a feeling something happened between him and Eleanor. Britt I don't want him to get in trouble like Simon did this spring."

In the meantime Theodore heard his cell and flipped it open. Then he read the message from Alvin and looked to the side where Eleanor slept soundly even though the tears were still dripping from her eyes. He shook his head and got up out of the bed and entered the bathroom to take a cold shower. When he finished his shower. He walked over to the bed and cleaned off the floor. Then he covered Eleanor and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh Theo that felt so good. I'm afraid I can't move from the bed though. We're so busted if your father comes to our room. I feel like it's my fault if I didn't get carried away then we never would've done that. It feels like I betrayed your trust after you told me to calm down. "

He stroked her forehead gently and said.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie. We both made the decision not just one of us. We'll go out tonight instead maybe with Alvin and Brittany. Just get some sleep until you feel better ok? We just have to make sure we're in at 11pm because of our concert tomorrow night. I love you Elle I'll see you later."

She looked and smiled as she put her hand to his cheek.

"I love you too Theo. Where are you going?"

He looked and said.

"To my brother. I need to talk to him Elle we're really close or haven't you noticed. Not Simon either he'll make fun of me because I couldn't resist you."

She looked and asked.

"Yea but won't Alvin also make fun of you and get you upset too? I mean he's the wild one out of the 3 of you and out of us Brittany is. Theo I don't want him to upset you and ruin our tour."

Theodore heard a knock on the door and he answered.

"Oh hey dad I just woke up from a nap. Is it safe for us to leave our rooms now? Eleanor was so tired she is still asleep so we decided to go out later. I'm going to see what Alvin and Brittany are doing and join them while she gets some sleep. Did Simon and Jeanette leave yet? I know they were supposed to go to the museum."

He looked at his son.

"Yea they left 15 minutes ago. Just remember Theodore 11pm no later. Have fun."

He sighed with relief and shut the TV off. Then he kissed Eleanor and let her sleep. He locked their room and walked toward Alvin and Brittany's and knocked on the door. Alvin opened it and looked.

"I was right aren't you lucky I warned you before dad found out. Come on inside Theo we were just about to go to the zoo. How's Eleanor doing?"

He shook his head.

"Oh Alvin I don't know what got into me. We were just watching some TV and then we made out and next thing I knew she was screaming out in pain. She can't even move from the bed and it's all my fault. Simon was right I'm weaker than him."

Alvin looked and said.

"No you're not weak. You're 12 years old and going through your changes and so is Elle. You knew it was going to happen Theo so stop putting yourself down and be glad you didn't get caught like Simon. I knew what was going to happen it was in your eyes when we got off the bus. That's the main reason I sent you that text because you're my baby brother and I don't want you to get in trouble. Would you like to join us at the zoo and let Elle get some rest? It won't last too long she'll be fine by tonight. Brittany come on we'll miss the bus if you don't hurry already."

She grabbed her shades and took his hand. Then all 3 of them exited the hotel and waited for the bus. They all got on and Brittany looked and said.

"If you think I'm mad at you I'm not Theo. I also knew what was going to happen between you two because you're with her nearly 4 years. Besides she already talked to me about it and asked me for advice. I did tell her to try and resist you but as we can see that didn't go so well. Stop beating yourself up about it Theo and be glad you waited almost 4 years unlike someone we all know. Don't sit there and tell me that your brother and my sister didn't before Switzerland Alvin I know what she was doing in her room that day when I came home late from cheerleading practice. It wasn't too hard to realize hello she was all sweaty and could barely breathe. Mind you they were only together for what 10 months not even a year!"

Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"Brittany there is no way they could've before Switzerland he was only 8 ½ when they were together for 10 months. I should know he's my brother unfortunately! Besides Simon isn't that stupid and neither is your sister. He also waited nearly 4 years to take that step in their relationship and ended up getting caught. Now drop the subject I don't want to hear it right now."

The bus pulled up and all 3 of them exited the bus and Alvin paid their admission. Then they walked around and visited several animal exhibits. Everyone they visited Brittany took a picture of and they took turns taking pictures by them too. She also took a picture of the llama taking Alvin's cap off his head and his face. He saw her snap that picture and chased after her screaming Brittany erase that picture now! Brittany!!"

Theodore sat and laughed as his brother chased after her while he ate his ice cream cone. He gave the llama some food and got Alvin's cap back all slobbered on.

"Ill that's gross. Alvin I got your cap back leave Brittany alone."

Alvin grabbed her camera and erased the picture. Then he laughed when the llama licked her face.

"Ooh nice shot! Smile for the camera babe! Hah ha that's going right on my space page."

She ran after him and grabbed for his camera but failed cause he was taller than her. He laughed as she wiped the slobber off her face and she said.

"Well at least the llama kisses better than you! Ha Alvin eat that."

He looked and said.

"Oh whatever fine you feel like that then I won't kiss you so there! Make out with the llama if you think they kiss better than me. See if I care."

She looked and said.

"I was only kidding Alvin gee talk about kill joy! Hello I didn't mean that get back here ALVIN!!"

He pretended he was mad at her and walked away. Then he snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist tickling her. She laughed and squirmed as he continued to tickle her.

"Ok Alvin I didn't mean it. Stop tickling me! Alvin stop it now before I throw you in that fountain! ALVIN!!"

Theodore took Alvin's camera and snapped a picture. Then Alvin gave him a thumb up.

"How's that for a display picture hmm?"

Theodore smiled and nodded.

"Yea that's a nice picture if I say so myself? What about you Brittany?"

She looked and smiled.

"Oh yes I think so. Finally a picture of us together instead of you alone."

Alvin looked.

"I just made my myspace smart one. The one with all our pictures is a music myspace and that keeps our fans up to date on what we're doing! The one I just made is mine and its private only my true friends have access to it. I'll show you it when we get back to the hotel room. Ok this sun is scorching. You two stay here while I get something cold for us to drink or eat. Theo wipe off the ice cream its all over you."

Theo threw his ice cream out and got angry.

"Oh man its all over my white jeans too!"

Brittany looked and wet a paper towel then she handed it to him.

"Here you go Theo. Use this before it stains your jeans."

He took it from her and sat down to wipe off the ice cream. Then he sighed with relief he got it out before it stained his new pair of white jeans. Then he sat down and watched as Brittany stared at the sky.

Sean spotted her and approached her.

"Hey long time no see. By any chance can you give me a 2nd chance if I promise to treat you better? Brittany please I miss you so much."

She shook her head.

"No Sean leave me alone I am with someone else for 8 months and am not taking you back! Get your hands off of me before I get my boyfriend to kick your ass! Now let me go!"

He laughed when he saw Theodore.

"Are you telling me that little butterball over there is your man? Please don't make me laugh he couldn't hurt a fly. I thought you liked tough guys not mama's boys!"

Theodore looked and said.

"I'm not her man, but my elder brother is and he's definitely not a mama's boy. So I'd advise you to let her go before you end up getting hurt! My brother doesn't take kindly to other guys hitting on his girl for 8 months now! Ask his friends if you think I'm playing especially one who almost got killed for messing with her. Fine suit your self. Brittany I'll be right back let me go see what's taking Alvin so long!"

He ran to where Alvin was getting them icees and said.

"Umm bro some guy that Brittany used to date is hitting on her and won't leave her alone. I warned him and so did she and he thinks we're playing."

Alvin looked and said.

"We'll just see about that now won't we? Here Theo they are almost ready. I'll be right back just hold my place in line and don't eat them all either. They're not cheap you know this is New York."

Theo sighed and watched as Alvin ran to where Sean was still bugging her.

"Let me go Sean I gave you to many chances and you blew them all. That's it I'm done with you and have someone new that is a better boyfriend than you'll ever be. We're together for 8 months and he happens to be my best friend too! Now leave me alone!"

Alvin ran to where Sean was bugging her and said.

"I thought the girl told you to let her go. So why are you still trying to kiss her obviously she don't want you! Did she not just tell you she had someone else and that you blew it? So if I was you I'd let her go or you'll get hurt by her new man."

He laughed.

"Oh please the little butter ball that ran away when I called him a mama's boy! He doesn't scare me and I'm not letting go pretty boy!"

Alvin clenched his fist and Theodore walked over to them and said.

"See told you there was a guy hitting on your girl bro.


	10. Chapter 10

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 10

"Conflict"

Brittany saw Alvin and ran to him after she stepped on Sean's foot. He got angry and started.

"Ooh you little bitch. Get back here so I can hit you. Brittany get over here now!"

She ran into Alvin's arms and sighed.

"Oh Alvin thank goodness Theo got you. That's my ex Sean and he's bugging me and tried to hit me too. Don't let me go let's just getaway from him. Alvin he's crazy and will hurt you!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh please that guy doesn't scare me. Come on then sweetie. Theo we're going now there's more exhibits to visit anyway. He tries to bug you again I'll show him a pretty boy alright! No one messes with my girl and doesn't get hurt no matter how tall they may be."

Theodore was about to hand Alvin his icee when Sean grabbed him from behind and knocked him out laughing. Brittany screamed and hid behind Theodore.

"Oh no Alvin get up! Please wake up oh no he's coming at me ALVIN! Theo we need to run now he's crazy! Alvin get up please!"

They ran and dropped the icees, and hid in the reptile house in the crowd. She cried hysterically into Theodore's shirt. Sean came up behind her and grabbed her arm pulling her away from his arms! Then he lunged for Theodore. He ducked and then he punched him in the stomach and made him fall. Then he grabbed Brittany's hand again and ran toward a statue so they could hide behind it! He flipped open his sidekick and text Alvin.

'_Get up damnit! You're supposed to be tough! He has us cornered and can't do anything! Now get up and Alvin and teach this ass hole a lesson about messing with your girl! We're by the tiger exhibit and hurry!'_

Alvin came to and held his head as one of his fans helped him up.

"Are you ok Alvin? If you're looking for the guy who knocked you out he went toward the tiger exhibit chasing after two people. A real pretty girl and your brother Theodore! Here's your cap you might want it back! Oh can I have your autograph you're my favorite out of the Chipmunks and you're so hot! I'm going to your concert tomorrow night also!"

He looked and said.

"I can't right now but I'll definitely sign your cd tomorrow night at the meet n greet, but right now I have to go save my girl and my younger brother! See you tomorrow night love you babe!"

He ran off and flipped open his cell when he heard it go off. He read the text and replied.

'_Don't move Theo! Just keep him away from Brittany! Now he pissed me off and is gonna get his ass kicked by me personally! ON MY WAY!!'_

Theodore sighed with relief and said.

"You better run Sean my older brother is going to hurt you! You gone and messed with the wrong guy!"

Sean grabbed Brittany and knocked her to the ground. Alvin saw it and lunged for him knocking him to the ground.

"Get behind me Brittany! Oh yea and make sure you close your eyes too! I don't want you to see me beat this ass hole up!"

She ran behind Alvin and he punched Sean in the stomach making him fall. Then he grabbed Brittany and asked.

"Are you ok babe? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"No he didn't, but he tried to take advantage of me! If it wasn't for you showing up then he would've succeeded! Alvin get me out of here and watch out he's behind you! ALVIN!"

Alvin turned and grabbed Sean's fist and broke his knuckles. Then he punched him in the chin and knocked him into the fountain causing blood to spurt on his shirt. Sean fell and hit his head on the side and fell getting knocked out! Alvin looked and shook his head.

"Oh shit all over my new shirt I'm dead if my father sees it! I hate when people provoke me to beat the daylights out of them! Now what am I going to do? Brittany my white shirt is ruined and I'm not wearing an undershirt beneath this one! I'm all covered in blood and in so much trouble!"

She ran into the gift shop and bought a shirt for him. Then she paid for it and handed it to him.

"Here wear this one in the meantime. I'll put the bloody one in my purse so you can rinse it out when we get back to our room!"

He smiled and took it from her. Then he ran to the bathroom and rinsed out his bloody shirt. When he finished rinsing it he wrapped it up in a paper towel and put it in the bag that the shirt Brittany bought for him was. He put the shirt on Brittany bought him and tucked it inside his jeans, and then he fastened his belt and exited the bathroom giving Brittany a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Britt I owe you one!"

She smiled and put the bag in her purse then she put her hand behind him by his waist as they walked toward the snack bar.

"Oh Alvin I love you! Thank you so much! Theo come on its safe! Sean is out for the count literally!"

Sean came to and Alvin glared.

"Pretty boy am I? Now get out of here and don't mess with my girl again, or I'll give you something to cry about! Now get lost!"

Sean gulped and ran away knocking one of the vendors to the ground. Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore laughed. Then they all walked toward the snack bar. Alvin got each of them 2 slices of pizza and an icee well except Brittany she had a salad instead with her icee. He looked and asked.

"Are you going to starve yourself? How can you just eat a salad?"

She looked and said.

"Alvin I'm a cheerleader and have to watch my weight! No I'm not going to starve myself stop worrying! You worry too much you know that?"

He took a bite of his pizza and said.

"I'm your man that's what I do. I just don't want you to lose anymore weight you look perfectly fine! You also have a 6 pack and that belly ring is shining in the sunlight! I still wish I knew why you pierced your belly button?"

She looked and said.

"OK ever since I got it done all you've been doing is complaining! What's your problem anyway?"

He looked and said.

"I don't like it that's what my problem is! Does that answer your question!"

She looked and said.

"#1 it's not even a real one! It's a clip on chill will you! If it makes you feel better I'll take it out! #2 stop with the demanding Alvin!"

She took it out and put it in her purse. Then she said.

"Are you happy now? AAh you can be so annoying sometimes I swear!"

He looked and said.

"Maybe so but you still love me right? I'm not being demanding! I just didn't like the belly ring OK!"

She sighed and sipped her icee. Then she realized his chains were tangled together and carefully untangled them. She saw his cross and the Italian horn and then asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were A Catholic? Umm what does that horn mean?"

Alvin looked and said.

"I did tell you a million times. As for the horn it's a sign of my father's nationality also making the 3 of us Italian too! Why do you ask?"

She played with it and said.

"No reason just curious I guess. It's just I'd never imagine you wearing a piece of jewelry like that. Anyway it was tangled in your name plate so I untangled it. You really are built for a 12 year old you know that! It's a miracle that I resisted you with that build?"

Alvin laughed.

"Yea I know it is. Let's hope it lasts long too! At least until we're together a year and in High School?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Umm Alvin we'll be in 8th grade when we're together for a year. If we last that long that is!"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"I'll try like hell to resist I'll tell you that much! Don't do anything to set me off and we'll be fine kabish! Yo Theo call Elle to see how she's feeling and see if maybe she wants to meet us! By now Simon and Jean should be in their room in passion like usual and I doubt that Elle wants to hear it after she heard it earlier when you 2 took it all the way! No offense baby brother but you best move before that pigeon uses your head as a toilet! Hurry up Theo move!"

He looked up and ran to the opposite side of the table and cried when it landed on his pizza!

"Oh no I can't eat that. Oh no and I also left my wallet in my jeans! Alvin would you mind?"

He pulled out a 5 bill and said.

"Yea here you go. Don't forget to throw that plate out too. Talk about gross! Oh speaking of Eleanor there she is coming. Well what are you waiting for meet her? Look she also has your wallet."

Eleanor ran into his arms and said.

"Oh you left this in your jeans! As for Simon and Jean they're at it yet again! Oh and Alvin; Simon said you will get busted eventually and he'll make sure of it! So I'd advise you to watch your back."

He laughed as he looked up from his drink.

"Oh whatever turns him on! He is so bent on getting me back because I got his ass busted in Switzerland this Spring! I am not afraid of him and he can think he's slicker than me all he wants!"

Alvin's cell rang and he answered.

"Simon leave me alone! Go back to screwing your girl! I got better things to do then listen to you and her on the damn phone!"

Simon smiled slyly at Jeanette and gave her a signal. Then he watched as she undressed in front of him and gulped as sweat began to drip down his forehead. He swallowed hard and said.

"Oh Alvin you have no idea what you're missing! Let the self control go already and take advantage of a time to get intimate while you can! You'll never be able to resist making love to Brittany so just admit it and stop playing the innocent one when you're not!"

Alvin's face turned red and he yelled into the phone.

"I could careless what I'm missing. We're not together a year yet and besides I'm just not interested at the age of 12. You do whatever the hell you want and stop lecturing me you sex crazed Chipmunk! Another thing get it through that big brain of yours I'm older than you and you have no right to boss me around! You just better be done by 3pm cause dad will catch you again! Remember Simon he has a key to all 3 of our rooms so you better think twice before you decide to again like you did on the damn bus last night! You're so lucky I didn't get up and kick your ass when you two kept me up till 2:30am beneath my bed in your damn bed!"

Simon laughed and said.

"You're just jealous cause you can't get any! That's what your problem is so admit it! What's the matter mad cause we have Jean and Elle's trust and you don't have Brittany's is that your problem! Well Alvin enlighten me!"

He got angry and banged the table.

"I'll enlighten you alright! Wait till I get back to the hotel your ass is grass! Wait till I get my hands on you you're dead and buried! Bye Simon!"

He slammed his cell shut and Brittany looked.

"Alvin why do you let him get to you? You know if you want me then I'll let my guard down! So let him talk all he wants! His problem is now that he had a taste of it he can't get enough that's what his problem is and he's weak! So just ignore him and stop getting pissed off it will do you no good and might make you lose your voice if you keep on yelling at him when he shoves it in your face that he got laid and you didn't!"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Ok you're right I should just ignore him! Another thing I'm just not ready yet Brittany. If I was then I would've made my move when we were on the bed making out in passion! But I couldn't so that's why we only made out and didn't go too far! For some reason I'm just not interested at 12. Don't be mad at me I know how bad you want to, but I just can't!"

She moved her hand and stroked his cheek.

"Its ok Alvin; I won't put any more pressure on you! But all I ask is when you're ready let me know and don't fight the urge ok! If you get the least bit umm…what's that word?"

Theodore looked and said.

"Umm in the mood or umm….Elle what's that word again?"

She sipped her icee and said.

"Umm horny Theo….In the mood is horny!"

Alvin looked.

"Ok you didn't have to say it you know I know what the word is! I also took sex education in the 6th grade and so did my brothers. Even though I fell asleep because it was so damn boring!"

"It's now 3:30pm we should be heading back don't you think? Oh boy it also looks like its going to rain! When I get back to our room I'm going to take a nap until like 5:15pm cause I hate the sound of thunder rumbling. Oh yea are you 2 joining us 2 night or no?"

Theodore nodded.

"Yea we are joining you, but we all have to get the tickets we didn't yet. Let's get them before the box office closes."

They exited the zoo and got their tickets for the Broadway show. Then they hopped the bus and headed back. Alvin watched as Theo and Elle entered their room and then he knocked on Simon's door. Brittany headed to their room and continued to unpack. He knocked on the door.

"Simon open the door and let me know what the hell you're doing tonight? Hello!"

In the meantime on the bed Jeanette was indulging in Simon's loving again. Then as she tried to catch her breath she said.

"Aah Simon get the aah door it's Alvin! AAHHH just stop for a minute and get the door! Let me catch my breath!"

He got off the bed and put his boxers on. Then he answered the door and asked.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I was in the middle of something! Something you don't have the luxury of cause Brittany doesn't trust you enough and its' killing you! It's all in your eyes so stop the damn charades and admit it! What's the matter Alvin hate the fact that I can get some and you can't!"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"That's it now I'm going to kick the shit out of you for saying that to me! Prepare to get hurt cause you've gone and pissed me off for the last time! Now you're going to get it through your head I'm older than you and you better respect me! Put them up buddy you're going down!"

They began to fight and Jeanette heard them in the hall and text Brittany.

"Get your ass over to the hall by our room and calm him down! He's going to kill my man cause he can't seem to keep his big mouth shut!! BRITTANY!!HURRY!!"

She got the text and ran to the hall and pulled Alvin off of Simon.

"Alvin stop it he's your brother! ALVIN!! Get to our room and cool the hell down now! Before I knock you out now move it Alvin! I mean it enough you two are brothers not enemies! Now go!"

Alvin stormed off to their hotel room and entered the bathroom. He took off his jeans and his shirt. Then he washed his face off with cold water and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. In the meantime Brittany glared at Simon.

"Now you've done it! Do you ever get sick of pissing off your damn brother? You know how his temper is and you still set him off! Another thing I do trust your brother, but I'm not pressuring him to make love to me so you can go and get us busted! So I'd advise you to stop shoving it in his face that you and Theo got laid and he still hasn't! As for you young lady. Jean you better learn to control yourself and those hormones of yours after last night you're lucky I didn't get out of my bed and beat your ass for screwing him underneath my man's bed! Are you two joining us or not?"

"We're going to a Broadway Show at 7:30pm and want to know what you two are doing 2 night?"

Simon looked and said.

"No we're going with you guys. What time do we have to be ready?"

She looked at her watch and said.

"Be ready by 6 so we can get there on time the show starts at 7:30pm and we can't stay out past 11pm. As for you Simon you better apologize to Alvin after he cools off cause that was uncalled for and you know it!"

He closed their door and Brittany headed back to their room. Then she saw Alvin lying in the bed and asked.

"Are you cooled off now or would you rather me stay away from you? Alvin are you asleep? Hello are you there it's me Brittany."

He opened his eyes and said.

"No I'm not asleep. Just trying to cool my temper what's the matter Britt? Don't be afraid to come near me I'm fine now!"

She looked at him and asked.

"Which outfit should I wear tonight? I just can't decide can you help me decide?"

He sighed and looked at the 2 she picked out. Then he stared and thought for a minute.

"Hmm I like the one on the right. It's red and pink. That's my favorite one to be exact. Besides I'm wearing my pink silk shirt with my black dress pants and the red jacket you got me for my 12th birthday. So once again we'll match."

She smiled and hung up the outfit in the bathroom next to his. Then she smiled.

"We always match when we go to dances together well before you got with Sam anywhere. So why not tonight?"

He looked up and said.

"I'm not complaining; I just made a point. I like it when we match don't you? Sorry bout going after Simon the way I did, but he pushed me over the edge. I'm just tired of him shoving it in my face. I mean Theo doesn't harp on it like Simon. Ok we shouldn't be having this conversation the thought is causing me to get hot again."

She smiled and lay on the bed next to him and said while she rested her head on his bare chest.

"How much does it bother you cause we haven't yet? Alvin I'm your girl be honest with me please. I'm tired of guessing what is up with you? Just tell me what you want. Cause every time I try you stop me why do you? Then Simon shoves it in your face and you almost kill him. I'm so confused! Why do you fight it!"

He smiled and stroked her forehead gently.

"Cause I have a lot of respect for you and don't want to betray your trust in me no other reason. Besides it's too risky especially now and besides you don't have enough of trust in me to allow it. See getting to that step in a relationship requires a lot of trust. The kind of trust your sisters have in my brothers cause they're together almost 4 years. Now you understand why I hold back?"

She sighed and said as she traced the lines in his chest.

"I think so, but I have more trust in you than you think I do. Alvin I want you to be my 1st love no other guy. You don't have to hold back on the account of me even if you're only 12 and in the 8th grade. I'll let my guard down so you don't have to fight it anymore. You mean that much to me, and I mean it. Please Alvin stop doing this to yourself."

He looked at her and said.

"You'll stop at nothing to make me change my mind right? Well if that's your intention then exactly what are we waiting for? Just so you know my father has a key to all our rooms. We have to be careful."

She smiled at him and said.

"Well then that's a chance we'll have to take isn't it? Another thing your father doesn't have a key to our room. He only has a key to Simon and Jeanette's room cause he doesn't trust either of them."

He smiled slyly and said.

"Oh and how did you come across that information hmm? Well you're the one hinting around aren't we? So exactly what are you waiting for?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. Then she got off the bed and entered the bathroom to take off her clothes all except the lingerie and sprayed her body spray. Then he heard a knock on the door and shook his head. He got off the bed and answered the door to see Simon. He crossed his arms by his chest and said.

"Can I help you Simon? You better be here to apologize for the way you disrespected me earlier when I'm older than you. I'll give you jealous cause I can't get any. You have your nerve you know that. What you think cause you're experienced it makes you older than me? Well I got news for you it doesn't and you better learn to show me some damn respect! Especially after I covered your asses on the bus last night and the night before in your room. Are you coming with us tonight or not? Well?"

Simon looked and said.

"Ok I did come here to apologize to you about earlier it was uncalled for and you're right I need to respect you since you're older than me by 5 minutes. I'm just envious of you because you're not weak like me. She touches me and I'm gone. How do you manage to remain in control when she sleeps next to you in the bed? How would you like to be woken up at midnight cause she wants it!"

Alvin looked.

"I'd kill Brittany if she ever woke me up cause she's in the mood! It's up to you to learn how to say no to her! Especially after what dad told me earlier.

"If you two don't learn to cool it then he'll forbid you both from seeing one another! Simon he's not playing and I advise you to start yelling at her if you're too tired when she's in the mood. Another thing a relationship isn't all about getting serious with the girl you're with! Do you know how many girls I broke up with because of that? I'll tell you about 4 girls I dated before I got with Brittany! Especially that little blonde slut Samantha every time we were alone she always tried to get me in the mood and I walked away! One time I thought it was the end of my innocence cause we got really close one time in her room when we were supposedly doing our English homework. Let me see if I can remember that night. Oh yea we had a huge English paper to present at the end of the 6th grade and we finished early. Then her mom came in her room and told us she had to go to the grocery store and asked us if we'd like to go with her. Naturally she came up with a lame excuse that she had to watch their 10 month old Labrador puppy. So her mom left us there alone and that was the 1st time I kissed a girl while I lay on my back. Then I felt her hands moving to my jeans and just was about to lose it and then Thank goodness Brittany called me when she did or I would've made love to her that night!"

I rushed over to Brittany's house cause she had a problem with her math and asked me to help her. So I left and went over there and helped her with her math homework and was relieved to be away from Samantha after that almost happened. Don't you remember the fight I got in with Samantha over the cell because I ran to Brittany's house? It was the same week we left for our tour and she and I weren't talking at all!"

Simon looked and said.

"Oh yea I was relieved and so was everyone else. Yea cause that day we all went to Uncle Ben's circus and hung out before we left for our European tour! Yea the entire summer I tried to tell you to dump the bitch cause I knew she was cheating on you. Besides I was also trying to get you to get over yourself and admit you were in love with Brittany! Well anyway I'm glad you two finally got over it and finally admitted that you were in love with one another! Like I said many times. You and her are meant for one another!"

Alvin nodded.

"Yea that is definitely a fact. For the 1st time I actually feel good being with a girl! Too many times I got hurt and was just about to give up on love completely. Then finally she and I had that talk and became a couple. Simon you have no idea how good it feels to actually be loved cause of who you are and not the money or the fame! So are you coming tonight or not? We're going to see Grease on Broadway for the 1st time. The show starts at 7:30pm and you need to be ready by 6 so we can get there on time! I'm paying the cab on the way up and either you or Theo is paying on the way back."

Simon looked.

"Umm why don't we just take our limo? Alvin a cab are you forgetting we're celebrities? Besides the cabs in New York are expensive and we have a limo of our own."

He looked and said.

"Yea we do, but if we take the limo then the press will be up our butts and most likely tick us off because of the lies they print! Or we could have our father drop us off and you'll get in trouble yet again. It's your decision."

He looked and thought.

"Umm cab sounds good. You pay on the way there and I'll pay the fare on our way back. See you at 6pm then I'm getting some sleep while Jean is asleep and actually out of energy! I'm going to take your advice about saying no cause I don't think I want anymore she's a freak I swear. Bye Alvin and thanks for the talk."

He smiled and said.

"You're welcome that's what older brothers are for bro. See you at 6pm."

He watched as Simon entered their room and sighed with relief. Then he went back to their room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes as the fan blew over the bed. Brittany exited the bathroom and lay on the bed next to Alvin. He smelled the body spray and opened his eyes.

"Ok what took you so long in the bathroom? I was outside talking to my brother. He actually apologized to me what did you say to him after you broke up that fight?"

She looked and shrugged.

"Oh nothing really. Just told him that he needs to start respecting you because you're older than him."

He looked and smiled at her. Then he sighed and stared at her while she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. He watched as she leaned down to kiss him. He accepted and returned the approach moving his hands up her thighs causing her to sigh. She looked into his eyes and saw the desire in them and gulped.

"Oh please don't tell me I just set you off? Just great I'm really scared now it's getting awfully hot in here! Maybe you're right it is too soon. I don't know if I can now!"

He looked into her ice blue eyes and said.

"See told you that you're not ready to put your trust in me to go that far! It's alright Britt I'm not like that so stop worrying that we'll break up cause of your fear."

She looked.

"I'm not scared just nervous Alvin. I know I want to but yet I'm so nervous and just can't seem to. Then again I'm just tired of your brother making fun of you cause you haven't yet."

He looked and smiled down at her moving his hand to her cheek and brushed it up against her cheek wiping the tears as they dripped down. He leaned down and kissed her with passion and she embraced him tightly and said.

"Well I got something to tell you I am ready to put my trust in you, but don't move to fast. Let's take it slow alright?"

He nodded and said.

"Ok if that's how you want it. Then so be it just promise me you're not lying about my father not having a key to our room. If you're lying then I'll be very angry if we get caught. Brittany tell me the truth I mean it. Now is not the time to play games."

She looked and said.

"Call him and ask him. Alvin I'm telling you the truth he doesn't have a key to our room we only do. Cause I had to get mine from you on the bus and so did Elle have to get it from Theo. Go on and call him."

He sighed and picked up his cell and dialed Dave.

Dave heard his cell ring and answered.

"Alvin don't tell me you lost your key to the room. I don't have another one to give you. I only have an extra key to Simon and Jeanette's room. Please look and try and find it. If you can't find your key then you have to use Brittany's to get in your room."

He looked at her and she stared.

"Told you so. Again I proved you wrong. Now hang up the phone already. I mean it Alvin don't toy with me."

He looked and said.

"Oh I found it thanks dad. See you tomorrow at rehearsal bye."

Dave scratched his head and then he shut his cell off and put it in the wall to charge. Then he fell asleep instantly!

Alvin looked at Brittany and hung up his cell and then he checked their door to make sure it was locked. He turned the light off and pushed her down to the bed and started to kiss her with passion once again. She felt his hands moving to her waistband and gulped as they slid off beneath the sheet. Then she stared into his eyes and could see the desire in them. As he came down she screamed.

"I just can' t Alvin please! I'm too scared please let me up. You're right I'm just not ready! ALVIN!!"

He looked down and saw the fear in her eyes and sighed as he got out of the bed and put his boxers back on. He entered the bathroom and washed his face off with cold water. Brittany lay in the bed and stared at the bathroom door shaking her head.

'Ooh I hate this! I turn him on and won't go through with it! Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just let my guard down and dive into passion with the one I've been in love with since we first met years ago? What is wrong with me? I'm the eldest and my sisters have already! I hate my life right now!'

He exited the bathroom and she looked.

"Alvin I'm sorry please don't hate me! I didn't mean it! I'm just too scared you understand don't you?"

He got back in the bed and watched as she put her pajamas back on and shook his head.

"I don't hate you Brittany. It's alright I understand; now come on back to bed. I told you that you didn't have enough trust in me to allow it; next time you'll listen when I speak to you. I guess I'll just have to be patient and wait till you're ready. We're not even together a year yet sweetie! You have to stop rushing! Do you understand me? I have a head ache and am taking a nap. Make sure you get me up at 4:30pm!"

She watched as he fell asleep and clicked the TV on. The she also got tired and listened as he fantasized about making love to her and shook her head. Then she turned away from him and threw the comforter over her head and also began to fantasize about making love to Alvin. Around 5:00pm Alvin heard a knock on the door and sat up looking around on the floor. He felt his body and wiped the sweat from his body and ran into the shower. Then he got dressed and woke Brittany up. When she woke up he realized that her side of the bed was full of sweat more than his side of the bed. He shook his head and answered.

"Hey guys Brittany will be ready in 15 minutes! Simon call the cab for us please while I wait for her to get ready."

When she finished getting ready they all got in the cab and Eleanor looked in Brittany's eyes.

"You and him didn't you know?"

She shook her head.

"No we didn't and stop driving me crazy about it! We're not together a year yet so do me a favor and stop shoving it in my face cause you did! I mean it now enough!"

Simon was about to ask Alvin the same thing and he glared.

"Don't you even think about asking? The answer is no we're here let's go you guys before we miss the beginning of the play! I said now! Theo don't even start on me either I'll pound you! Now I said let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 11

"Another Showdown"pt1

When they arrived at Mirage Studios Theme Park Alvin sighed and stared at the singing squirrel. Then he ran after his brothers toward the dressing room to see the girls before they went on stage. Little did he know that the Squirrel was actually the mad scientist he dealt with last year while the girls were away at camp? The girls ran to the boys and gave them a hug and a kiss. Then Brittany also realized the squirrel was staring at Alvin and asked.

"Is that squirrel a fan of yours or something? I mean he's been watching you since you got here Alvin. I mean he's giving me the creeps! You don't think it's that scientist that turned you into that monster last year do you? I'm serious Alvin look at the way he's staring at you!"

Alvin looked and shrugged.

"I have no idea who that is sweetie. I'll take you for a tour of the park after your show see you later. Love you babe."

She looked and asked.

"That's it no kiss for good luck? Some boyfriend you are. That's just rude!"

He smiled and stared into her blue eyes and then their lips met. Then she embraced him tightly and returned his approach.

"That's better; thank you Alvin see you after our show. Please watch yourself by that suspicious squirrel! Now he's really starting to scare me! Turn around and look in his eyes he's just pure evil and weird! Alvin please be careful!"

He looked and said as he kissed her again.

"Britt sweetie I'll be fine stop worrying and go take the audience's breath away. I'll be in the audience with my brothers relax will you and make your fans happy ok!"

She sighed and watched as he and his brothers exit the dressing room and take seats in the front row. The curtain went up and Mr. Yes Maam announced.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages let me introduce Brittany, Jeanette. And Eleanor AKA the Chipettes. Here up on stage for the 1st time put your hands together ladies take it a way! Then after the Chipettes concert the Chipmunks take the stage at 8pm tonight! "

Alvin sighed and watched as the girls took the stage and was mesmerized by the way the girls moved and sounded as they performed. Still he was wondering why Brittany was afraid of some stupid singing squirrel that was behind him earlier. Simon also began to worry as Sammy the Squirrel continued to stare at Alvin as he sat and watched the concert in a trance. Then he nudged Alvin.

"Umm didn't the mad scientist get stuck in the Sammy the Squirrel suit after he tried to electrocute you again to turn you back into that monster? Alvin look at the guy in the suit he's staring right at you and has that evil look in his eyes. Alvin I'm serious will you just look? Get your eyes off the damn stage and take a look will you!"

He looked back and said.

"Umm Simon no one is there. Are you feeling OK there is no one there. Now be quiet and watch the girls on stage. There is no singing squirrel behind us you need to clean your glasses again."

Theodore also looked back and saw him.

"Oh no Simon is right he's right there sitting behind you. Turn around will you?"

Alvin turned around and the squirrel said.

"Remember me you horrible little chipmunk! You turn my monster into a nice guy and then you escaped me after I turned you into that monster! I told you that you wouldn't be that lucky again. I may be stuck in this awful costume but I'll get you again and this time no one will be able to save you! Not even your pretty little girlfriend up on that stage!"

He looked and said.

"You can't touch me with all these people watching! Besides I'm not about to walk into your grasp again! Besides I won't be dumb enough to get taken off guard again so think what you want. But you will not get me again mark my words! I'll outsmart you like I did last year now if you'd excuse us we have to meet the girls bye now! Simon and Theodore let's go now. We can't make the girls wait now can we?"

The 3 of them got up out of their seats and headed to the dressing room where the girls waited for them. Brittany saw the fear in his eyes and asked.

"Alvin what's wrong? You really look worried. Talk to me please I'm your girl now tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine stop worrying. Brittany I mean it I'm not worried about anything come on then we have to be back here in an hour or the Chipmunks will be the only act not allowed to perform in California. Shall we be going?"

She knew he was lying but decided to prevent getting into a fight with him. So she just sighed and he took her waist as they exited the dressing room and headed toward the tour bus. The bus pulled up and they all got on. Alvin saw Frankie.

"Oh Frankie these are our girlfriends Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Ladies this is our friend Frankie."

All 3 of them gulped as they shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Frankie."

He smiled at them and said.

"Nice to meet you to. Come on fasten your belts it's gonna be an exciting ride!"

As they sat down Brittany grabbed onto Alvin.

"Your friend is a huge monster? Why does he talk like you Alvin and who taught him how to umm drive?"

Alvin smiled and said.

"Umm I taught him how to drive and all 3 of us taught him how to talk. He may be a monster Britt but he saved my life last year! I owe him a lot there's no reason to be afraid of him. Your sisters seem to umm like him why can't you?"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do like him but it's just weird that's all. I don't particularly care for scary movies like you. But since he saved your life I'll try to deal with the fact that my boyfriend is friends with a monster. So where exactly are we going if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled and said.

"Dragon Land the biggest part of this entire theme park! Besides the best part of the park too!"

As they drove toward Dragon Land she saw the castle and was amazed.

"Ooh look at that castle! It's so interesting can we go there? Oh please Alvin."

He saw the castle and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. You need to stay away from that place that's where the scientist lives and if he sees you there he'll get a hold of you and use you as bait to lure me so he can turn me into a monster again. Don't you even think about going there while we are performing on stage tonight I mean it Brittany don't go against me I'm only looking after your safety cause I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you! Do I make myself clear end of story you're not allowed to go and explore that castle kabish!"

She looked and said.

"Ok Alvin I promise I'll stay away from that castle!"

Little did he know that she had her fingers crossed behind her back and was going to check out the castle while he was up on stage with his brothers and while her sisters were watching them perform. She was determined to explore the castle before they left tonight. They finally pulled up to Dragon Land and they got off the bus. Alvin looked.

"Thanks Frankie see you in less than 30 minutes we have to get back to the main part of the park so we can take the stage at 8pm."

They all got in line and rode a few roller coasters with the girls grabbing onto them as they picked up speed and went around the curves and around the loops! Finally after they finished riding some of the rides all 6 of them waited for the bus to pull up again so they can get back in time for their concert. They all got on and Frankie drove them back to the park. When he pulled up all 6 of them exit and the boys headed to their dressing room while the girls took their seats in the audience. Mr. Yes Maam announced.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen , and kids here are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks give them a hand!"

The curtain went up and Alvin played his guitar as he sang the lead on Things out There. Then Simon came in on the 2nd guitar and Theodore on his drums. Brittany sighed and watched as they performed and a fan said.

"Ooh he's so talented and amazing on that guitar. I wish whoever is lucky enough to get with him is as blown away as I am."

Brittany smiled.

"Yes she is I can guarantee you. His girl is very proud of him and always supports him when he takes the stage. She's a very lucky girl to be with a hunk like that who has mad skills and that amazing voice!"

The Scientist shot a tranquilizer at Brittany and knocked her out. Then he hit the lights off and took her away to his castle. Alvin looked around and said to Simon.

"What happened to the electricity? Sorry folks a temporary black out have occurred. We'll be back on stage as soon as we find out what happened to the electricity. Just talk amongst yourselves. Simon you and I are going to Mr. Yes Maam so he can check the fuse box. Something isn't right and I have a bad feeling. I hope the girls are OK we know how much they hate the dark!"

Simon sighed and followed Alvin to Mr. Yes Maam's office. He looked and asked.

"Why aren't you 3 on stage? People are paying good money to see you on stage. I gave you another chance and you pulled this."

Alvin looked and glared.

"Pulled what? The lights and everything else went out while we were on stage. Can you please have someone check the fuse box so we can finish our show? Everything is out and its pitch black. And it's not our special effects either!"

_Ch 11 is now finished….The doctor has kidnapped Brittany………What will Alvin do when he finds out…Read on and see!!_


	12. Chapter 12

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 12

"Another Showdown pt2"

Alvin and his brothers waited outside of the office while the maintenance guy checked the fuse box, and put it back on.

"Alright boys everything is good to go. You can finish your show now. Someone shut the switch and caused the power to go out. It's weird though everywhere else has full power."

Alvin scratched his head as they headed back to the stage. Then they finished their set and the crowd went crazy. The boys bowed and exited the stage toward their dressing room and waited for the girls to meet them. Alvin checked his watch and said.

"Didn't we tell the girls to meet us after our show? Ok now where are they? That's just not like them at all. Simon weren't they watching our concert earlier? I could've sworn they were in the audience. Yet they're no where to be found. Now I'm really worried."

He exited their dressing room and saw the girls knocked out in the audience.

"Oh Simon and Theo the girls are knocked out with one of that loony doctor's dart filled with the sleeping potion. But I don't see Brittany anywhere. Oh no there's a note where she sat earlier. While you two wake up your girls I'll be reading this note addressed to me."

He sat down and opened it and clenched his fists.

"Ooh that low down sneaky jerk! He took Brittany as bait to lure me into one of his traps. What am I going to do?"

Simon ignored him and so did Theodore while they tried to snap the girls out of it. So Alvin decided to go and save Brittany alone. He walked toward the castle and heard Brittany yelling.

"Ill get that away from me. I won't drink it get away from me! What is this all about? What did I do to you?"

The doctor laughed evilly.

"Oh it's not really you I'm after. It's your boyfriend Alvin that I want. He messed up my monster and now he's going to replace him. So I decided to kidnap you and use you as bait. Since he cares so much for you he'll do anything I tell him as long as you stay safe! Unless he doesn't really care about you and would rather save himself then I'll make you the monster!"

Alvin appeared and said.

"Oh no you won't. I'm here now let her go. She has nothing to do with any of this. You have me now let my girl go. In that letter you said you'll spare her and take me instead now keep your side of the bargain and let her go!"

Brittany looked and screamed.

"Alvin are you crazy! He's going to turn you into a monster doesn't that mean anything to you! The looks of this stuff it doesn't seem like there will be an antidote and I'll lose you after all the years I hid my true feelings away from you! Please don't do this in account of me!"

Alvin yelled at her.

"Brittany I would rather become the monster than him turning you into one. You're too pretty and mean everything to me! Tell Simon he'll know what to do now get out of here! Hurry up and go before he makes me kill you!"

She watched as the doctor cut her loose and watched the doctor strap him into the chair. Then she watched in horror as the doctor made Alvin swallow the green goo. She also watched as the doctor put the machine on and heard Alvin screaming out in pain as the volts shot into his body!

She ran out in tears and toward the Mirage Studios where Alvin and his brothers performed earlier! As she came to them Simon saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and asked.

"Brittany where's Alvin? How did you get away? Brittany answer me now where is our brother!"

She broke down in tears and grabbed Simon.

"The doctor turned him into this awful monster and now I lost him forever! Simon I lost him and now I hate myself! He was right it was a bad idea to come here! Now he's going to make Alvin kill us all! I don't think there's an antidote this time! After all the years we hid the feelings we had for one another its over!"

In the meantime Dr. Frankenstein laughed evilly and said.

"Now you awful little chipmunk you're going to kill them all! Don't try fighting it there is no antidote for this one and I made sure of it!"

Alvin yawned and asked.

"Oh really then why haven't I transformed yet? Well I've been here for almost 10 minutes and nothing is happening! Did it ever occur to you that I'm wearing a certain omulette that protects me from your evil little schemes! Well does it! Does the name Madame Reya ring a bell to you?"

Alvin looked down and realized he wasn't wearing the omulet then he watched as he transformed into a monster. He grew fangs, claws, and in size! Then he broke the leather straps that binded him to the table.

Dr. Frankenstein laughed evilly.

"Now you were saying you awful little chipmunk. Nothing can save you this time! Now go tear them all to pieces I command you!"

He shook his head and tried to fight it. Then he couldn't and saw them coming up the path in a group. Theodore saw what he was turned into and gulped.

"Oh boy this is not good! Guys we need to run now he's going to kill us! Simon, Elle, Brittany, and Jean he's not himself anymore! We have to run now!! Guys I mean it!"

Brittany saw what he was turned into and watched as he lunged for her.

"Alvin don't you know me! I'm your girlfriend not your enemy! Alvin snap out of it! ALVIN!!"

Simon took his chance and lured Alvin back into the castle. Then he yelled at Eleanor.

"Give Brittany the omulette! Elle please it kept Theodore from killing you when he turned into a werewolf. Maybe it'll keep Alvin from tearing her to pieces until I can mix the antidote. Theo, Elle, and Jean keep the scientist busy so I can get to his book. Something tells me Alvin is trying to fight it!"

Eleanor threw Brittany the omulette and she put it around her neck. He saw it shining and backed away shaking his head.

Brittany get a way from me or I'll kill you! Please just get out of here!"

She shook her head and said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't leave Alvin I love you. My life revolves around you, and I rather you kill me than to live without your love. It took me too long to have you and I'm not about to lose you again. "

In the meantime Eleanor and Theodore kept Dr. Frankenstein busy while Jeanette and Simon worked on the antidote. Brittany embraced him tightly and the omulette shined and he started to turn back. Brittany looked up and asked.

"Alvin are you ok now? Or do you still think you need the antidote? I mean it seems like your back to yourself, but then again I could be wrong! I'm scared that you won't be cured too. The doctor said there is no antidote to this formula and no one can save you!"

He looked and felt himself transforming again. She embraced him tightly and contained him in one place. He shook his head.

"Brittany I can't fight it. Please just get away! I don't want to hurt you just leave me alone! Go away I mean it if you don't I'll tear you to pieces! BRITTANY PLEASE!!"

She grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"Alvin please give me a kiss I'll cure it with a kiss of true love! ALVIN please I know what I have to do! He didn't hit you with enough of volts cause I damaged that stupid machine with one of his jars of brains! You still have 30 seconds until that savage beast takes you over!! Please Alvin one kiss!"

He shook his head and felt her lips touch his. He embraced her tightly and returned her approach pushing her up against the tree! She smiled at him and asked.

"Are you ok now? Alvin please answer the question or do you still want Simon to give you the antidote? Alvin are you listening to me? Here put this around your neck until Simon and Jeanette finish the antidote ok? It'll help for awhile that's how Eleanor was protected last year. Here let me put it on for you. Just sit here awhile and rest, I'll be right back!"

She took the omulette off her neck and put it around Alvin's neck. Then she ran back inside the castle and yelled.

"Simon and Jeanette hurry it up! That omulette can only work for awhile. Besides he only has 30 seconds until he transforms forever! Please I can't lose him to the monster he's becoming! I am in love with him!"

Simon looked and said.

"We need one more ingredient and then it'll be finished but I can't reach it. Can you get it for me Jeanette?"

Jeanette reached up and grabbed a vile then she poured it in the bowl. Then Simon poured it in a vile and handed it to Brittany.

"Hurry up and make him drink it he has less than 15 seconds left! I'll take care of this place once and for all! Jean go help your sister and Theodore help me while Eleanor lures him in here. Hurry up we don't have much longer."

Jeanette went with Brittany and Theodore helped Simon pour the brains all over the machine while Simon cranked it up and poured all the viles on the machine. Then Eleanor lured Dr. Frankenstein back inside the castle and Simon shot a tranquilizer dart at the doctor and grabbed Theo's hand as the castle began to go up in flames! They ran out and hit the deck as the whole castle imploded and went up in smoke.

Jeanette held Alvin down as Brittany forced the antidote down his throat.

"Alvin I'm only doing this for your own good! Now stop being stubborn and drink it down!"

He smelled it.

"Ill but it's gross and smells nasty! I won't drink it!"

Brittany pushed him down and glared.

"Yes you will now open your mouth and swallow it! ALVIN now I mean it or you'll be a monster and lose me! Do you want that? Look what your claws did to my arm already now drink it!"

He took it and swallowed it down. Then he coughed and shook his head. He saw the cuts on her arm and stared.

"I'm sorry! Brittany that wasn't me please forgive me! Hit the deck you guys! We have to get out here now! Simon and Jeanette let's get out of here now! Oh no how am I going to explain this to my father? My shirt is ripped and look at your arms they're all cut up! Simon what am I going to do? Dad is expecting us back at the hotel and will accuse me of with Brittany!"

Then he took off the omulette and gave ut back to Eleanor.

"Thanks Elle I really appreciate you letting your sister use it! Come on guys we have to get out of here before the police start questioning us!"

The limo pulled up and the chauffer got out and opened the door for them all. They all got in and Alvin rested his head on Brittany's shoulder and fell asleep. She stroked his forehead gently and sighed with relief that they saved him in time. Then Eleanor looked and said.

"At least we saved him just in time. Ooh Britt he really scratched up your arms pretty badly. You know what Dave is going to think happened right? So be prepared to get yelled at! Here use my jacket to cover up those scratches and let Alvin dress them when you two get in your room."

Brittany took her jacket and held the tears back when she pulled the sleeves over the cuts on her arms. Then she shook Alvin gently when the limo pulled up to the hotel where Dave was waiting for them. He woke up and gulped while Dave looked at him with his eyes slanted in anger. The chauffer opened the door for them and Simon followed behind Alvin and Brittany while Dave screamed at him.

"Alvin I knew you weren't innocent. I just can't believe you actually stooped that low and did it somewhere else! What did I tell you about that before marriage? Didn't I tell you not till marriage! You're grounded for the remainder of the summer and when we get home Brittany will be grounded too! Now both of you get to your room and don't do anything! I trusted you and this is what you did!"

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"Dave we didn't do what you think! The doctor kidnapped Brittany and used her as bait to lure me. Then I got there and he made me drink some green junk that turned me into a were chipmunk or something like that! I almost killed Brittany because there was no way for me to fight it! Dave will you please believe me…I swear I didn't! Dave!"

Simon and Theodore laughed and Alvin glared.

"Yea laugh it up! Thanks for nothing you two! Next time you have sex with them don't ask me to cover your asses because I'm not! Thanks for nothing you two better leave me alone before I slam you both into the damn wall! That's it I'm going to bed!"

He stormed off to their room and both Jeanette and Eleanor glared at Theodore and Simon.

"Real nice you 2; you saw what he was turned into and yet you still let Dave ground him for no reason! You really have your nerves letting your brother get in trouble like that when he didn't do anything! Good I'm glad he said that to you both! Goodnight Brittany hope your arms feel better in the morning. Go see how Alvin is doing!"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor slammed their hotel room doors and turned away from them when they entered the rooms. Brittany sighed and headed toward their room. She used her key and entered.

"Alvin are you here? Alvin where are you? Alvin."

She heard the shower water running and sighed. Then she sat on the bed and clicked the TV on to watch the news. She ran down the hall and knocked on Dave's door.

"Dave watch the news. You'll see that Alvin was telling the truth about why his shirt was ripped like that! Please just click on the news!"

Dave took the remote and clicked it to the channel with the news on. Then Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched it with him. Dave shook his head and said.

"Oh no I can't believe I didn't believe him especially after what happened last summer. I grounded him for no reason at all when he was telling the truth all along! Brittany where is Alvin anyway? Why are you wearing a jacket my room isn't cold."

She responded.

"Trying to cover the cuts caused by Alvin's claws when that awful man turned him into that awful monster! He made him drink this disgusting looking green goo. Then he made me watch as he shot those volts into his body. Then Alvin broke the leather straps and went after me like a maniac. Dave I know he's not violent but that almost caused him to kill me his own girlfriend! It was so frightening seeing him this vicious monster with sharp claws and razor sharp teeth. I was so afraid of him that I actually turned white with fear! I just can't believe ne4ither Simon or Theodore came to Alvin's defense when you accused us of…"

Dave looked and responded.

"They did that because they're both busted and taking their anger out on Alvin. See I already know that Theodore isn't innocent and will ground him as soon as we get home after the tour like I did to Simon this Spring! I can assure you of that; as for Alvin I don't know if he's innocent anymore! If he's not then he's lucky I didn't catch him like I did to his two brothers. When you see Alvin can you send him to my room so I can apologize to him?"

She smiled and said.

"Sure Dave I'll tell him. Thank you for listening to me. Goodnight Dave."

She walked back to their hotel room and Alvin was sitting up in the bed watching the news about the incident by the castle. Then he looked up and asked.

"Where were you? I got out of my shower and didn't see you. You know how worried I was about you?"

She sighed and entered their room.

"Sorry about making you worry, but I had to talk to your father about the whole deal! Oh speaking of your father he wants you to go to his room so you can talk. I'll be right here waiting for you I promise. I'll keep the jacket on until you come back so you can cover these throbbing cuts! Then I'll get ready for bed and turn in."

Alvin sighed and threw his shirt over. Then he exited their room and walked toward Dave's room. He knocked and Dave answered. Then Alvin entered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Brittany said you wanted to talk to me?"

Dave sighed and said.

"I saw the news about Dr. Frankenstein. Then while they were covering the story a shot of you as a monster came up and I seen it. Brittany explained to me what happened to your shirt and I'm sorry I yelled at you the way I did. You're not grounded, but I also know that you're not innocent either. Just out of curiosity when did it happen? Alvin tell me the truth."

He looked and sighed.

"Umm we didn't expect it to happen it just kind of did. The afternoon we came back from the zoo before we went to the Broadway play. I guess something in me just umm let loose and before I knew it we were surrounded in red and all that could be heard was our hearts rapidly beating inside our chests and the breathing as it escalated while we got deeper! I tried to stop myself but just couldn't."

Dave looked and said.

"Alright Alvin just remember one thing it takes 2 not 1. Go on to your room and get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow. Also make sure the cuts on Brittany are covered and cleaned out properly? Goodnight Alvin see you in the morning."

Alvin looked and smiled.

"I will Dave I promise. Goodnight Dave I love you. See you in the morning."

Alvin watched as his father shut the TV off and drifted off to sleep. Then he checked on his brothers and saw them both asleep with the girls turned away from them and covered them all. Then he closed their doors and headed back to their room. He entered and then he locked their door and sat on the bed. She took off the jacket and Alvin used the peroxide to put over the cuts. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed.

"Ow that really stings go gentle Alvin please. Your strength is putting too much pressure on them."

He looked and said.

"I'm not putting pressure on the cuts chill will you? Brittany stay still so I can do this now."

He wiped the wounds out and put the badndages over them. Then he used the non stick pads and tied it up with the gauze pad. Then they were finally covered and he turned off the TV and drifted off to sleep. She entered the bathroom and got ready for bed. Then she lay in the bed next to him resting her head on his chest. He stroked her forehead gently and covered them both eventually drifted off to sleep. She smiled at him and said.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you! See you in the morning."

He smiled and responded.

"Love you too Britt. See you in the afternoon!"


	13. Chapter 13

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 13

"Brothers Torn Apart"

The next morning Brittany was the 1st one up and got out of the bed quietly as Alvin slept soundly on her right side. She walked over to the window and grabbed her arms still throbbing from his claws digging into her skin when he was turned into that awful monster. She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and sighed. She walked over to the bed and put the covers over him and smiled. She got dressed and went to the cafeteria making sure she left Alvin a note.

'Alvin I'll be down at the cafeteria with my sisters. If you get up before I come back make sure you come join us. Love your girl Brittany!'

Ps.

'Don't forget about rehearsal at 2pm our rehearsal is at 1:00pm see you later!'

She left the note on the nightstand under his cell and headed to the cafeteria where her sisters were waiting for her and still ignoring Alvin's brothers. Jeanette was the 1st to see her and yelled.

"Oh Britt come sit with Elle and me. Why didn't you wake up Alvin? His two brothers were the 1st ones up this morning and we're not talking to neither of them until they apologize for not sticking up for Alvin! It's a shame he got grounded when he didn't do anything wrong for once! So seriously have you two umm? Tell us we're your sisters? How could you possibly resist him?"

She sipped her juice and sighed.

"Yes we did but it lasted for a lousy 15 minutes because he was so nervous! Besides he said he's only 12. Can we not have this conversation right now."

Jeanette looked at her arms and asked.

"How are the cuts? Will you be able to perform tonight or not? So how'd you sleep last night? What about poor Alvin?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Yes I can perform and not very well my arms were throbbing all night and I was tossing and turning. As for Alvin he slept soundly as for him being grounded; I was lucky enough to catch the broadcast about the castle and got Dave's attention. So he's off of his groundation! Thank goodness too. I'd be lost if he got grounded the remainder of the summer!"

Jean sighed and said.

"You shouldn't have to prove it to Dave. His stupid brothers should've told Dave the truth instead of laughing at him the way they did. Little does Theodore know he's grounded when we get to their summer cabin and so is Eleanor. Just like Simon and I were grounded! I do know that Theodore will apologize to Alvin but Simon is just stubborn! I got news for him he better not touch me until he apologizes to Alvin for acting like a jerk last night! What time do you think Alvin will wake up anyway? Are you sure the antidote worked on him?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Yes Jean I'm sure the antidote cured Alvin. He was fine last night when we went to bed and I checked on him before I met you two he's fine stop worrying! He's just very tired that's all. He'll be fine when he wakes up and goes to rehearsal this afternoon. You know now that I think about it I might've dreamt about making love to him. I don't remember a thing about the night we supposedly made love and was able to get up unlike you and Eleanor after you two did. Do you remember making love to Simon?"

Jeanette nodded.

"Of course I do. What are you kidding me it plays in my head constantly when he is asleep next to me. The same thing with Eleanor she always has flashbacks what about you?"

She shook her head.

"No I don't, but he swears we did. I just don't really know if we did or not."

Theodore sat and ate his breakfast in silence and said.

"Simon we should apologize to Alvin. I mean because of us he's grounded. Simon are you paying attention to me at all? Simon stop looking at Jeanette and pay attention to what I'm saying."

He looked and yelled.

"What are you babbling about now? He deserved to get grounded. He thought he was slick and got busted!"

Theodore glared.

"How can you even say that? He covered your ass so many times and yet you can't tell dad the truth. When you know damn well what the doctor turned him into! You're immature you know that! Oh whatever I'm not talking to you until you apologize to Alvin! When I see him I'm going to apologize to him and pray he doesn't knock me out! You best stay out of his path if you know what's good for you; he'll hurt you!"

In the meantime Alvin woke up when his cell rang. He sat up in the bed and looked at the caller id and answered.

'Yo Bobby wuz? Oh you heard the news? That wacko almost made me kill Brittany, her sisters, and my own brothers. Then I go and get accused of sneaking away to have sex with Brittany! My own brothers wouldn't stick up for me. Thank goodness Brittany got through to my father or I'd be grounded for the remainder of the summer. '

Bobby sighed as Amanda caressed his chest. Then he asked as Amanda moved down causing him to sigh loudly. Alvin heard it and shook his head.

'Ok you know what when you're done call my cell and leave a message for me. I'll talk to you later tonight after our concert bye Bobby!'

Bobby looked at her and said.

"Can you just hold back for a damn second! I'm trying to talk to Alvin; now calm yourself and get back up here. I mean it Amanda now cool down! Sorry about that Alvin, but she can't seem to get enough!"

Alvin shook his head.

'Like I wanted to hear that? That's your business not mine. What you do with girls is none of my business that's just you and Tyler!'

Bobby sighed with relief as Amanda got out of his bed and entered his bathroom. Then he asked.

'So did you or not? Please don't lie to me and say you didn't! There is no friggin way you could've resisted her with how fly she is! Damn bro if she was my girl the 1st night we got together I'd push her down to the bed in a heartbeat. '

Alvin laughed.

'Wouldn't you like to know? Tell you the truth I have no idea. I thought we did but yet I have no memory of what happened between us!'

Bobby sighed.

'Alvin my man if you did then you'd be able to remember especially if it was your 1st time! Unless there's something you're not telling me about when you went with Samantha! I mean the day after you supposedly did homework at her place you seemed like you were on cloud 9.'

At that he got angry.

'What you nuts! Hell no I'd never especially with that blonde! Now you gone and lost your mind besides we went together for 2 ½ months and my father would've put me 6 feet under if I did anything with her! Or haven't you noticed he was against us the 1st day I took her out! No you never did know that did you? The day I broke up with Samantha my father was so happy and when he found out I got with Brittany he was full of joy! I got to go now Brittany is texting me. I'll call you later after I get off the stage bye Bobby.'

He hung up with Bobby and read the text from Brittany. Then he replied.

'I'm coming let me take a shower. See you in bout 15 minutes.'

He got out of the bed and entered the bathroom to take his shower. As he took his shower visions of the day he and Brittany made love played in his mind as the water hit his face. Then the sounds of pleasure from her lips also played in his head as they got deeper. He opened his eyes and looked around the shower to see it was just him. He finished his shower and dried off. Then he got dressed and brushed his hair. He sprayed his cologne on and exited the bathroom grabbing his cell and putting it in his pocket as he locked their hotel room door. Then he put his cap on his head and took the elevator to the cafeteria.

Jeanette saw him enter and signaled him.

"Hey Alvin nice of you to wake up. Come on and join us we're waiting for our food anyway. So how do you feel now?"

He looked as he sat down next to Brittany and said.

"Normal not some monster with teeth and sharp claws. What bout you Jean?"

She glared at Simon and said.

"I'm just fine and still not talking to your immature brother till he apologizes to you! Aren't you glad my sister talked to your father last night? I honestly don't think you'd like to be grounded when you're at your summer cabin. You need to teach my sister here how to fish she's clue less!"

Alvin laughed and said.

"No she's not Jean. Look who's talking; you won't even unhook the fish when you catch them. You ask me, Elle, or one of my brothers to unhook it for you! I'll teach her this summer when we get up there so calm down."

Brittany smiled and asked.

"Since when do you know how to fish Alvin? Can I just watch instead of actually fishing they're slimy and I'm not about to look at a fish bleeding from the mouth with a hook in its mouth! That's just gross!!"

He put his arm behind her and said.

"Now you're being ridiculous of course I fish I am a pre teen you know. Besides it's actually fun with family and friends! Especially with Dave he laughs when Simon stares at the fish flipping up and down on the bank cause he won't take the hook out its mouth. Either me, Theo, Elle, or my father take it off the hook and tease him with it! He screams like a girl too! Believe me you'll have fun especially fishing with me; my father and I catch the most fish and my brothers get ticked off! Ask Jean she'll tell you and Eleanor also catches a lot of fish too."

At that Brittany laughed.

"Ok I'll try it I guess. As long as I can get some type of suntan. You'll unhook the fish for me right? I won't touch no slimy fish if I catch one."

He laughed and said.

"Yea of course I'll unhook it for you. Calm down already will you. Oh ladies your breakfast is here."

The waiter handed the girls their plates and Brittany asked.

"Alvin aren't you going to eat breakfast? Don't sit there and tell me you're not hungry. You need your energy for rehearsal and when you hit the stage."

He looked and said.

"Yea I am going to eat I just gave the waiter my order. I just got here Brittany stop worrying I'm not going to starve myself! My food will be here in 15 minutes. You just eat your breakfast and don't worry about me."

Theodore saw Alvin and walked over to him. Alvin saw him and looked.

"What do you want? Still laughing because I'm grounded for no reason at all? Good for you don't talk to me I'm pissed off at you and Simon now leave me alone! Go on Theo get away from me before I slam you! I mean it don't bother me I don't want to hear you at all!"

Theodore looked and said.

"But Alvin…."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger and Theodore backed up. Then he went back to the table where Simon sat and laughed still.

"Still think it's going to be that easy to talk to his stubborn self? See told you he got caught and doesn't like it at all! So naturally he takes it out on us!!"

Alvin's breakfast finally came and he ate in silence. Then Brittany looked over at the table where Simon laughed at Theodore's face after he got yelled at by Alvin. She sighed and sipped her juice then she talked to her sisters whom sat across from her and Alvin. Theodore sighed and watched as Alvin ate his breakfast. Then he looked at Simon.

"See what you caused? All because of you he won't even talk to me. Why the hell do I pay attention to you especially after he warned me before dad came to our hotel room. Real good we have a concert tonight and he's not talking to any of us. We're a group and are all in this fight because you had to watch as dad grounded him for no reason at all! Especially when this is the 1st summer Brittany is joining us in our cabin by the lake we fish in with dad and the girls!"

Alvin finished his breakfast and Brittany looked and said.

"Alvin I think Theodore was trying to apologize to you when he was over here. Maybe you shouldn't have yelled at him the way you did. Can you please listen to him instead of yelling at the poor guy? I mean it's not good for you to be fighting with your brothers especially when you have to hit the stage at 8pm with your group."

He sighed and said.

"Fine I'll let him talk but I'm not forgiving Simon! As for me hitting the stage me fighting with my brothers won't jeopardize my performance I can assure you of that. I have spent so many years in the limelight and have fought with them several times and still took my audience's breath away. I'm a performer that's what I do.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then he stroked her forehead gently and smiled at her. She stared at his chains again as she untangled them.

He looked at his watch.

"It's 11:30am you 3 have an hour and a half til rehearsal. So what do you want to do before it's time?"

Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"How about we sit by the pool for a bit and cool off! I mean it's scorching out there. How's that sound Alvin?"

He nodded as he took the trash and threw it out. Then all 3 of them headed toward their hotel rooms to get ready to go swimming and get some sun. Theodore ran after Alvin and caught up with him panting hard. Brittany entered their room and tapped Alvin. Alvin saw Theodore and stood by the door.

"Yes can you make it quick? We're going to relax by the pool until they have their rehearsal. Do you have something to say to me by any chance? Well Theo answer the question or I'm walking away from you. I don't have the time for your games I'm already pissed off at you and Simon now tell me what you want to say!"

He sighed and said.

"Yes I do have something to say to you about the way I acted last night when dad yelled at you! I shouldn't have remained silent like Simon told me to. Because I didn't say a word to him and ended up causing you to get grounded especially when Brittany is actually joining us at our summer cabin when we get off tour! Alvin I'm so sorry please forgive me. I will go to dad and tell him the truth so you won't be grounded. Please don't stay angry at me."

Alvin looked and hugged his baby brother.

"You're forgiven Theo and I'm not grounded thanks to Brittany. She got dad's attention when the story about the Castle was aired. The broadcast also showed a picture of me as that awful monster and dad took me off my groundation. But you better not tell Simon I'm not grounded he'll find out when we get to our cabin."

Theodore looked and said.

"Thanks Alvin, at least we're still talking but Eleanor is still avoiding me because of what I did last night. Alvin what am I going to do now? Most likely we get to the cabin I'll be grounded because my father knew about Elle and me. If she doesn't talk to me I'll lose my mind."

Alvin saw Eleanor waiting for Theodore and said.

"I wouldn't talk to soon look who's waiting for you. Well what are you waiting for might as well take advantage while you still can before confinement. I'll be down by the pool with Brittany. Don't forget Theo we have rehearsal at 2pm and Eleanor has rehearsal at 1pm. Don't get too carried away see you later have fun!"

He watched as Theodore headed toward their hotel room. He watched as they made out as they entered the room and heard the door lock. He sighed and entered their hotel room and Brittany looked up from the bed and asked.

"What took you so long? Alvin the afternoon we came back from the zoo did anything happen between us?"

He looked at her as he closed and locked the door. Then he entered the bathroom and changed into his swim trunks. She sighed and stared at the bathroom door waiting for him to come out. She got out of the bed and stared out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore. She grabbed her shirt and threw it over her pink bikini. Then she put her pink flip flops on and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She went in her suitcase and also took out her suntan lotion. She felt someone grabbing her from behind and almost slammed them. He yelled.

"Britt it's me Alvin calm down. Ready to go down by the pool?"

She sighed with relief.

"Yea I am. You startled me; like Sean used to when we went together and ended up hitting me. Just don't sneak up behind me like that again ok."

He smiled and said.

"Ok I won't sneak up behind up again. How long did you stay with Sean anyway?"

She looked and said.

"A few years I guess when we lived in New York and worked in the diner. Then we came to California to get a singing gig and met you 3. We stayed together for a few more months; then I just got sick of the way he treated me and ended up dumping him. Oh Alvin I'm sorry about freaking out like I did. We're together almost 9 months and I should know your touch by now."

He smiled and said.

"Yea you should especially since we made love the afternoon we came back from the zoo. I'll admit it didn't last long, but we did and you should know my touch by now. You can't remember because you were scared that afternoon and that's part of the reason I backed down the way I did. To be exact we could've lasted longer but I didn't want to risk you fearing me so I stopped myself. Then you fell asleep right after so I just left you alone. Are you alright now and ready to go for a swim?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I am if you are unless you rather refresh my memory so I can remember that afternoon the way you do. Well Alvin what will it be"

He looked as he kissed her and said.

"Let's go for a swim now and then after I get off the stage I'll refresh your memory since we are off tomorrow. What do you say about that; besides it'll be night time when I come in and might just last longer if you don't get scared like you did that afternoon? Hmm? Besides when I come in I'll be full of energy."

She smiled and said.

"Ooh I love energy. Then we can sleep late too especially since we're off tomorrow. Just like you said Alvin. Well come on then the pool is downstairs and my rehearsal is an hour away."

They both went down to where the pool was and he sat on the chair with his towel over it. She sat on the chair next to his and said.

"Wow it's really hot today. I'm going in the water; come and get me Alvin if you can that is."

He laughed and stared.

"Oh really we'll just see about that. Well what are you waiting for? I'll be in a minute right after I put the sun tan lotion on me. You should put some on to you know."

She looked and asked.

"Oh can you put it on for me I can't reach my back. Then I'll put yours on for you."

He put the lotion on his hands and rubbed it in her skin causing her to sigh.

"Oh Alvin your hands are so firm for a young chipmunk that is. Ooh that feels nice. My muscles are also tight. Could you maybe loosen them up for me?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he massaged her shoulders and loosened her muscles. She sighed with relief when she was able to move her shoulders after the massage he gave her. She put the lotion on her hands and also rubbed it into his skin realizing his muscles were very tight too. He felt how firm her hands were and asked.

"How'd you know I needed a massage? I'll tell you Brittany you're full of surprises and I'm glad you're mine. You're the best thing that happened to me and I wish we found out sooner we were into each other. Then maybe I wouldn't have been stuck with that slut Samantha whom my father didn't like and dealing with her threatening you."

She smiled and said as she leaned into kiss him.

"I know that Alvin but we're together now. So you don't have to worry about having your heart broken again. I would never hurt you like she did you mean way too much to me. I love you Alvin."

He smiled and moved his hands to her cheek and lifted up her chin. Then he returned the approach and kissed her on the lips embracing her tightly. She moved her hands from her side and also moved them across his chest as they kissed while he lay on his back gazing into her ice blue eyes. He looked and said.

"Ok I think we should go for that swim now! Before we end up in passion and have a big problem especially with all these people looking at us. Brittany let me up please I'm really hot now and need to cool off!"

She let him up and watched as he dove in. Then she took off her shirt and dove in right after him grabbing his waist from behind. He felt her hands by his waist and said.

"See told you I needed to cool off! I feel a lot better now don't you? You actually got your hair wet for once. Look at Simon just staring at us! Too bad his girl isn't talking to him because he acted like a jerk last night! That's his problem not mine."

Brittany laughed as Jeanette dove in without even looking at Simon looking at Alvin and Brittany together in the pool. She swam over to where they were and asked.

"So where's Eleanor? I thought she was joining us in the pool?"

Alvin looked and said.

"No she's not. Theodore apologized to me and they're on good terms again. Never mind here they come. Maybe my baby brother had enough or maybe your sister did. Besides we both have to perform tonight. So I guess he decided not to. Yo Theo and Elle over here. Come on in the water is fine."

Eleanor dove in first and swam over by them and smiled.

"See I guess me ignoring him made him come to his senses. Oh speaking of apologies did Simon?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"Nope still not yet he's just laughing because Alvin is grounded. Well I got news for Mr. Stubborn he better get over himself and apologize to Alvin before I get a separate room at the next city we perform in! I'm not talking to him until he apologizes for the way he acted last night!"

Theodore took off his shirt and also dove in. Then he grabbed Eleanor's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Here I am. I just had to put some sun block on me because the sun is scorching! Stop looking at me like that Alvin. You're right today is not the day to be in passion we both have to perform tonight."

Eleanor grabbed his hands by her waist and smiled. Then Simon put his shades on and read a book while he lay by the pool. Eleanor whispered in his ear.

"How about after you get off the stage? I mean we're off tomorrow and can sleep in late. Besides when we get to the cabin we'll both be grounded because your father caught us even though Alvin tried to warn us. We'll have to sit in the rooms and watch them as they fish and have fun up there. Theo I'm so sorry I got you grounded. Please don't be mad at me."

He sighed and said.

"I'm not mad at you Elle and stop blaming yourself! We're both at fault not just one of us! Now enough stop apologizing you have nothing to apologize about. We both did it so we have to face the consequences!"

Jeanette swam away as her sisters and their men made out in the pool and sighed. Then she got out of the pool and walked over to Simon.

"Will you just apologize to him Simon? Come on enough of your being stubborn it's not worth it. You are brothers not enemies. Now go and apologize to your brother or I swear when we go to the next city I'll get a separate hotel room! Simon I mean it get over yourself and apologize already! You know what I don't care anymore I'm going to your father and getting a separate room! You're a stubborn jerk you know that! Brittany and Eleanor come on we have to get ready for rehearsal. See you and Theo later Alvin!"

Brittany heard Jeanette and looked at her watch. Then she kissed him and said.

"See you after your performance Alvin. Love you. Come on Elle we have to get ready for our rehearsal. Bye boys!"

Theodore and Alvin watched as the girls threw their shirts over their bathing suits and sighed when they disappeared. Theodore stared at Simon and shook his head. Then he said.

"Alvin do you think Jean meant what she said about getting the separate room? Would she do that to Simon?"

He shrugged and said.

"I have no idea Theo. What ever problems those two have is none of our concern. We have our own girlfriends to worry about. If she does then it's something he'll have to deal with!"


	14. Chapter 14

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 14

"Familiar Foe from the Past pt 1"

Alvin sat backstage with his brothers and watched as the girls performed on stage and sighed. Then Simon looked and said.

"Theo tell Alvin to stop staring at Brittany we have to go and rehearse we're on in less than 45 minutes. I guess he's really upset cause after the tour he's grounded like you and Eleanor. Well he should've known better than that thinking he won't get caught!"

Theodore tapped Alvin.

"Come on bro we have to rehearse. Alvin stop worrying we still have two weeks left for our tour and then we're done and can just kick back and relax without the fans and the press in our faces. Aren't you glad dad got that cabin in the country by that huge lake?"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Yea but I can't enjoy the lake because a certain brother won't tell dad the damn truth and my girl is actually joining us! Nice going Simon thanks for nothing! Come on you 2 we have to rehearse!"

Alvin grabbed his guitar and got in position as they rehearsed. Then he grabbed his microphone and put it on lowering the volume so his voice doesn't crack while he's on stage. Dave watched as his boys rehearsed and saw Ian Hawke in the audience and shook his head. Then he walked over to Alvin.

"Alvin stop for a second look out in the audience. He's back and after the Chipettes."

Alvin looked at his father dumb founded and asked.

"Who's back Dave? If I go out there then the fans won't pay attention to the girls. Who is in the audience that you don't want to see? Just tell me and I'll look out when I hit the stage. Dave it must be serious."

He looked at his son and said.

"You remember the guy that gave you everything you wanted when we first met when I was a struggling musician and a business man? The one who wanted you to live like rock stars and not have a normal life?"

Alvin thought for a second and then he clenched his fists.

"Oh no that conniving jerk? What makes you so sure he's after the Chipettes? Maybe he thinks we'll fall for his tricks again and go back to him? I'll talk to Brittany about him when I get a chance so I can warn her. You mean the one who told me you call us the rats behind our backs? Are you serious? Dave how could that be possible he disappeared after we escaped the cat carrier and ran back to you. We left that loser with a carrier full of phony chipmunk dolls that only spoke Spanish and looked nothing like us. His career is over!! Besides he doesn't know the difference between a chipmunk and a squirrel. "

At that Dave laughed. Then he signaled Alvin to go back to rehearsing. Alvin went back to his position and continued to rehearse the songs for the show. Theodore still glared at Simon and shook his head as he came in on his part. Simon also came in on his part and avoided Alvin's evil stare shot at him. The girls finished their set and Brittany announced.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming out to support us. Put your hands together for Alvin and the Chipmunks! We love you all! Goodnight! I'm Brittany."

Jeanette up and said.

"I'm Jeanette."

Eleanor came forward and said.

"I'm Eleanor."

Then all 3 of them bowed.

"We are the Chipettes! Here are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks! Hit it boys!"

They exited the stage and Ian approached Brittany.

"Ms. Miller my name is Ian Hawke. You see the popularity the Chipmunks have is caused by me. If you leave Dave Seville I can make all your wildest dreams come true! You'll live the life a rock star is supposed to lead instead of opening up you'll headline tours across the world. You'll be bigger than the Chipmunks if you just let me manage you ladies. If you stick with that loser then you'll continue opening and be in the shadow of Alvin and the Chipmunks! Here's my card if you want to headline and beat out Alvin and the Chipmunks you will call me! Ciao 4 now!!"

Dave was watching his boys while Ian approached Brittany. She stared at the card and watched as Alvin and his brothers rocked the stage. Jeanette looked and said.

"Brittany if we do that then we'll betray Dave and the boys. Besides this tour is both groups not just one. Then everything Alvin did for us in Switzerland will mean nothing and we'll be away from the boys! Brittany I think you better talk it over with Alvin before you make a decision! Something doesn't seem right about that guy and I don't like it at all! I'm turning in goodnight ladies. Don't do anything till you speak to Alvin he's been in the business longer than us. "

Brittany put the card in her pocket and continued to watch Alvin move across the stage as he sang to his fans. Eleanor sat down next to her and also watched as they performed. Theodore saw Eleanor and smiled at her. She smiled back. Then Brittany sighed as Alvin paid no attention to her sitting there watching them up on stage. Then she looked down at the card and shook her head. She yawned and said.

"Elle I'm going to turn in I'm dead tired. See you in the morning goodnight. Let's hope Simon gets over himself and apologizes to Alvin before the tour ends!"

Eleanor looked.

"Don't you dare call that number? Brittany I mean it Alvin is your boyfriend and I think you should talk to him about it. Unless you're looking to get into a fight with him I'd think about it before I decide to call some guy we barely know."

She looked and said.

"I'm not calling him until I talk to Alvin about it. Goodnight Eleanor tell Alvin I'm in our room sleeping."

The show ended and Ian approached Alvin.

"See I told you 3 to stick with me. Now you see where it landed you. Besides I have my eye on new talent that will put you all off the A-List! I have my eye on your opening act boys and when I talked to the lead singer she seemed like she was tired of being in your shadow! So I'd advise you 3 to enjoy the fame while you have it; trust me it won't last! They'll get sick of you and become Chipette fans and I'll make millions!"

Alvin glared.

"I don't think so Ian. The Chipettes won't sign with you because I'm going to tell Brittany what you're all about! Another thing we're big because of our father Dave not you and your sorry self. Who can't tell the difference between chipmunks and squirrels! We have a normal life and live like stars but we're part of a family which is more than you ever gave us! Oh and another thing when we were up on that stage it wasn't lip synching so I'd advise you to find some other losers that will fall for you're little game! We're better off without you! So step off and let us all be! Simon and Theodore walk away from this loser! Theo make sure you tell Eleanor what this idiot is all about!"

Simon knew this was a serious matter and decided to approach Alvin. He ran after Alvin and tapped him.

"Alvin I need to talk to you. Will you just listen to me already we're brothers now enough of your immaturity!"

Alvin turned and grabbed Simon's collar.

"Immature am I? Oh really you're the one that stood there and stayed silent when dad grounded me for no reason at all! Now because of you I have to spend the remainder of the summer in my room away from Brittany and watch you guys have a keen time fishing! So don't think you're getting any sympathy from me this time; because you're not! Now get out of my face and leave me the hell alone! I'm not talking to you!"

Simon looked and said.

"Alvin let go of my collar you're choking me! I'm sorry for not telling dad the truth! I'll go to his hotel room and tell him you weren't lying about being turned into the monster yet again! ALVIN please let go I can't breathe!"

Alvin let go of his collar and laughed.

"You're naïve I swear! Brittany already cleared my name when she caught the story on the news! I forgive you but don't you ever do that to me again! Oh Simon someone is waiting for you by the hotel room! Don't keep her waiting we're off tomorrow remember! Oh and before you let loose again warn her about that jerk Ian! Make sure you tell her what he did to us 6 years ago! See you in the afternoon to go sight seeing. Goodnight Simon."

Simon hugged Alvin and ran to where Jeanette was waiting. She smiled at him and their lips met. Then as he entered his room Simon yelled.

"Thanks Alvin for forgiving me! Now if you'd excuse us we have a lot of catching up to do! But before we do I'm going to tell her about Ian!"

Alvin smiled.

"You're welcome Simon now enjoy the night to the fullest I know I will if she's not asleep yet!"

He unlocked their hotel room door and saw Brittany asleep in the bed. Then he entered the bathroom to take a shower and got changed for bed. When he exited the bathroom he got in the bed next to her and took his cap off hanging it on the bed post.

"Oh Alvin I didn't hear you come in. You're not too tired to talk are you?"

He smiled at her and stroked her forehead gently.

"No if you want to talk we can. What is it you want to talk to me about? You ladies were amazing tonight! The fans really love you and that alone will make you as big as my brothers and I are."

She sighed as she moved her hands across his chest. He began to flinch and swallowed hard. Then she smiled at him and said.

"We'll talk after you remind me about the afternoon we came back from the zoo. Since I can't seem to remember anything! You promised me this afternoon Alvin. Please don't go back on your promise!"

He smiled slyly and hit the lights off…….


	15. Chapter 15

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 15

"A Foe from the Past pt2"

In Jeanette and Simon's room he looked down at her as he kissed her full of passion. She sighed when she felt his hands moving down her pajama top and asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't because we're right next door to your father, and he's bound to hear us. I won't be able to deal with you being grounded yet again. That spring break was boring without you and I won't let it happen again. I'm serious Simon stop looking at me like that please I'm just not in the mood leave me alone. Don't get mad at me try to understand."

She turned away from him and he sighed after he shook his head and watched as she fell asleep with the sheet over her. He then decided that he should let her sleep and beside she was really tired after they blew up the stage. He turned away from her and also fell asleep after his head hit the pillow..

Back in Alvin and Brittany's room he kissed her passionately and she closed her eyes and said.

"I just don't think we have yet. If we did then I'd remember since you would be my 1st love. I'm serious Alvin; I'm telling you I backed down because I was too scared! Will you just listen to me for one minute? Maybe you remember because you were fantasizing that afternoon like you were on the tour bus. Alvin I'm telling you we didn't make love yet!"

He looked at her and stared.

"I'm telling you we did already. How can you say that I dreamt the whole thing up. Brittany I'm telling you it was too intense to be a damn dream! I can't believe you're turning this into a fight! "

He turned away from her and sighed. Then she sighed and said.

"Because I don't remember a damn thing does that answer your question! You never forget your 1st! Are you even listening to me Alvin?"

He shook his head and fell asleep. Then she got mad and turned away from him and also fell asleep. He opened his eyes and saw that she was fast asleep. He got out of the bed and covered Brittany. Then he went in the bathroom and threw his jean shorts on and walked to Dave's room down the hall. He knocked on his door and sighed. Dave sat up in his bed watching the news and opened the door.

"Alvin what's the matter. Come on in son. I thought you'd be knocked out after that amazing performance tonight."

He looked at his father and said.

"I can't sleep because Brittany keeps on insisting nothing happened the afternoon we came back from the zoo. I mean I remember the whole thing but she doesn't remember a thing! She keeps on insisting it was me fantasizing again! I'm so confused now! Now she's got me thinking maybe she is right."

Dave sighed and said.

"When do you remember ? Is it when she's asleep in the bed next to you or when you take a shower with the steam surrounding you? Another question how was she after it supposedly ended? I'll tell you one thing if it did happen neither of you would've been able to sleep nor if I recall Simon had to knock on your door to wake you both up?"

Confused he looked at his father.

"Ok now you're really confusing me? What do you mean we wouldn't have been able to fall asleep? I thought after it ended you're out of energy?"

Dave laughed.

"No Alvin it's the opposite especially as young as you are. I don't think you did either cause you seemed normal when you left for the Broadway show. As for Theodore and Eleanor it was all over their face so that's why he's grounded. The same thing with your brother Simon why do you think they were both grounded?"

He scratched his head and thought back to the afternoon after they came back from the zoo. Then he thought about the afternoon and remembered the fear in her eyes and decided to back down. He shook his head and looked at Dave.

"Oh man she is right. Dad I'm such a jerk!! All this time she was right and I was wrong. I turned it into a fight. I have to go now thanks dad."

Dave looked and said.

"You're welcome Alvin. Now please get some sleep and warn Brittany about Ian. See you kids in the morning. Goodnight and behave yourself Alvin I mean it!!"

He looked and said.

"Yes Dave I will. Goodnight dad I love you."

He exited Dave's room and headed back to their hotel room. He entered the bathroom and got ready for bed again. Then he got back in the bed next to her and sighed. He stroked her forehead gently as she slept soundly.

Brittany lay in the bed trying desperately trying to remember making love to Alvin and nothing came back. In her head all she remembered was her trying to let her guard down and getting close. Then she shook her head and told him.

'Alvin I just can't I'm too scared I'm so sorry!'

He heard her talking in her sleep and shook her gently. She woke up and looked up at him.

"Alvin I'm sorry I just don't remember. All that I keep hearing is me telling you I'm too scared and just can't as I apologized."

He looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok Brittany I told you I'm not in a rush. We're not even together a year yet. It's too soon to get that far anyway. Now stop thinking about it; you were right we didn't. I'm sorry I turned it into a fight. I guess talking to Bobby while Amanda was over made me think of those visions. Besides you were able to get up after the zoo. I'm ok with it Britt really. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

She sighed as she got out of the bed and showed Alvin the business card. He sat up and turned the light on then he took the card from her hand. She moved her fingers across his chest and sighed.

"I hope when we do it really lasts long. Anyway enough about that; this guy Ian Hawke wants my sisters and I to sign on with his stupid record company. He claims you 3 have your fame because you were with him when you started years ago. Jean told me to talk to you first because you're my man. So I actually took her advice and did. You look mad. Do you know this guy or not?"

He sighed as he stroked her forehead gently.

"Yes unfortunately I do. This guy is a chronic liar and money hungry. If you sign on with him; you'll have no life at all. All he'll do is make you 3 tour nonstop and end up making you completely lose your voice. Oh and tell you that lip synching isn't cheating! He pulled us into his little scheme and we actually fell for it! He told us all kind of lies especially me because I'm the oldest and the lead singer. I still regret the day we met this jerk and left Dave for the life a rock star lives everyday. Yea some life; no sleep, rest, and constantly working. When are you supposed to meet with this idiot anyway?"

She sighed and said.

"Tomorrow after our signing. I'll go as long as you come with me so I can't get reeled in. You know how much I long for your stardom Alvin and the money you 3 pull in. Every concert you have sells out! Please come with us to this meeting; I need you to be there so he can't trick us! Alvin I'm begging you! I understand how much you hate this guy but I'm your girl and get tricked easily! PLEASE!!"

He smiled at her and said.

"You don't have to beg me sweetie. Just ask me to go with you. You just started give it time love puddle. Believe me you'll get to my level you're half way there. My father will make sure you ladies go far and also let you enjoy your lives since you're also young like us!"

She looked and picked up her cell and called Ian while Alvin listened.

'Hi Mr. Hawke it's me Brittany Miller the lead singer of the Chipettes. We'll meet with you at 3pm, but don't be alarmed my boyfriend is coming with us to the meeting. He knows a lot about the music business and will just be there to see what you have to offer the Chipettes compared to David Seville our current manager. Nice chatting with you Mr. Hawke see you tomorrow then. CIAO 4 now!'

A smile went across his face as he listened.

'Very well Ms. Miller see you tomorrow at 3pm then. I promise you I will not disappoint you when you see what I can do for you compared to that loser Seville!'

After he hung up his cell he smiled at his staff.

"Well I think that will get those little chipmunks back for tricking me and making me look like a fool! After I sign the Chipettes poor little Alvin will be crying that he never stuck with me! Oh yes life is good! There will be no way that Ms. Miller will turn my offer down! Well gentlemen we have a big day tomorrow let's all turn in!"

In the meantime Alvin smiled at Brittany.

"Won't he be surprised to see that I'm your boyfriend? Then we'll just see what lies he tells you 3. He'll wish he never lied to me about my father like he did mark my words! Then we'll see what he tries to pull again with you 3. Let him try to con you into a contract away from my father. He will not screw up your career not on my watch he sure as hell won't! The Chipmunks don't lip synch and neither do the Chipettes! Brittany!"

He looked down and saw she was fast asleep on his chest. Then he took her cell and turned it off so he could charge it. He charged it on the opposite side of the room carefully trying not to wake her up. Then he saw his cell flashing and read the message.

'Urgent message coming in from Samantha!'

He hit the ignore button and shut his cell off. Then he put it in the wall to charge. After he finished putting his cell in the wall to charge he got back in the bed next to her and shut the light off. Then he lay back down and she opened her eyes.

"Alvin who was that text from? Do you think the plan will work or no?"

He sighed as he stroked her forehead gently.

"Samantha text me and I ignored it. Yes Brittany the plan will work. I know what I'm doing sweetie I dealt with that loser before so stop worrying! Please just get some sleep you're tired and so am I. We both had a busy night. We need our sleep now please just go to sleep and don't think about Ian alright!"

She sighed as she moved her hands across his smooth chest. Then she asked.

"Alvin by any chance the night that I called you to help me with my homework; did I interrupt something? I know you were at Samantha's house and didn't want to be bothered; but I was really stuck and Jeanette was out with Simon so I couldn't ask her."

He looked at her and asked.

"What do you mean by that? What would you be interrupting?"

She just stared and said.

"Umm because the next day she told the whole squad you and her you know. Then that whole week that's all you 2 did was fight. Then she went and threatened me after I walked away from her during cheerleading practice!"

He moved his hand to her cheek and said.

"Brittany she lied. Nothing happened that night; I was glad you called because she was definitely up to no good. Actually the truth is we were very close and then my cell rang. She got angry because I just left and didn't say anything to her. Why would you even think I would she's a little snob that happens to be a gold digger? Brittany it's over and done with I'm with you now not her. We fought because my brother Simon told me she threatened you and besides I really didn't want to be with her anymore because I was in love with you."

She sighed with relief and asked.

'So you're not lying when you say you never did before? That is good to know; I was so scared you experienced it before because you're such a ladies man. I mean Tyler even said you and some girl did when you were on tour in Hawaii!"

He shook his head.

"No that was actually Tyler because Dave let him come with us on that tour! Wait till I get my hands on him. He and some blonde chick he met on the beach did while my brothers and I were at a promotion party that night. As for me no I never let a girl in my hotel room alone like that. My father would kill me quick as looking at me and ground me till I'm like 18 or older! I never took advantage of my fame like that to get laid!"

She sighed again and continued to move her hands across his chest.

"Ooh your chest is so smooth. I never realized that till now; hmm I wonder why? I never really paid attention I guess!"

He looked down and saw her fingers moving down his chest and gulped.

"What are you up to now? Brittany can you stop that please you're starting to freak me out. Will you stop already; if you don't cut it out you'll be a very sorry Chipette I mean it now enough! BRITTANY I SAID STOP!! BRITTANY get your hands away from my boxers I said no! Ooh I swear you just don't listen when I tell you no now enough!!"

He got angry and turned away from her with the comforter over his face so he could sleep. She knew he was angry and decided to leave him alone so he could sleep. She eventually fell asleep and he realized she wasn't covered and put the comforter over her as she slept. Then he sighed with relief and fell back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 16

"A Foe from the Past pt 3"

While she slept by his side memories of her ex began to play in her mind. She started to toss and turn in the bed and screamed.

'Oh Sean get off of me; you're hurting me! Please don't do this I'm just not ready! Jeanette or Eleanor help me please!'

He felt the bed moving beneath him as he slept and heard her screaming out. He took the comforter off of his head and shook Brittany gently to end up getting her claws dug in his chest. He grabbed her hand and said.

"Brittany snap out of it it's me Alvin not Sean…Stop you're scratching up my chest! Brittany he can't hurt you I'm right here it's ALVIN!"

She opened her eyes and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry for scratching you! Sean attempted to force himself upon me and I haven't thought about it since we broke up. If it wasn't for Jeanette grabbing him off of me I'd be scarred right now! Please forgive me I know you would never do such a thing. You're not mad at me are you?"

He shook his head.

"No why would I be? I just wish you would've told me the truth. Instead of making me think it's me you're afraid of. Now you know why I'm avoiding getting serious. Even though every time you're asleep by my side the urge gets stronger and I fight it!"

She looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Oh so you're actually admitting it. So I was right all along? You have been having those dreams even though you're in denial like usual! Hopefully soon I'll be able to let my guard down so you don't have to fight anymore; but until then you'll just have to be patient with me."

He smiled slyly at her and said.

"Yea I know that. Goodnight Brittany; now get some sleep and don't think about Sean. I'm right here and he can't hurt you anymore. We both had a busy night and need our sleep I love you."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I know that now; and am the luckiest Chipette to have a guy like you as my man. I love you too Alvin goodnight."

He stroked her forehead gently as she drifted off to sleep and then he covered them both and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She sighed as she snuggled up to him and was able to sleep feeling secure with him by her side as she slept. In the middle of the night Alvin woke up and clicked on the ceiling fan, and drifted back off to sleep as he held her close to him. Dave opened their door to the room and checked on them both as they slept soundly. He kissed Alvin on the forehead and also Brittany's. Then he entered the other's room s and check on all 4 of them as they slept. He sighed with relief that he was able to get to his son so he could warn Brittany about Ian.

The next morning Simon woke up and snuck out to the balcony as Jeanette slept soundly. He stared out at the ocean and sighed while it crashed against the shore. Thinking back to the 1st day he laid his eyes on her and fell in love with her. Realizing even though he was a rock star back then and is still to this day it's ok to fall in love. Feeling lucky to have a girl that actually loves him for his personality not the fame!! With that thought in his mind he stared at Ian Hawke's card and shook his head. He knew that he had to warn her about his conniving ways. He crumbled up the card and threw it over the balcony while he looked out at the beach outside of their hotel room.

Jeanette turned toward her left and didn't see Simon. She sat up and looked around their room trying to find him.

"Simon where are you? Please don't be mad at me about turning you down last night. I just couldn't take another chance of you getting grounded. SIMON!"

He heard her yell and called to her.

"Jean sweetie I'm on the balcony and not mad at you either calm down. Jean I'm glad you turned me down now relax."

She threw her robe on over her and walked out to the balcony grabbing his waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and grabbed her hands by his waist and sighed.

"Why would you think I'm mad at you? I let go of you last night didn't I. What is the matter with you? Ever since you came to the room you've been upset. Talk to me please."

She sighed and said.

"Some producer gave my sister his card and I think she's going to take the deal. She seemed so confident when he handed her his card. I told her to talk to Alvin first before she made her decision and I don't think she did because she is that stubborn! I don't want to lose you; because of my stupid singing career. Simon I'm serious why aren't you responding."

He dialed Alvin's cell and he answered.

"Simon what are you waking me up for? It's not even 9am yet. You know better than to wake me up before 9am what do you want?"

He responded.

"I want to know if you were able to warn her about that jerk? You were supposed to let me know before you went to sleep and you didn't. Jean is worried that Brittany will sign on with him and she'll lose me. Does that answer your question you hothead! Well yes or no I'm serious Alvin and I don't care if I'm younger than you either! Now answer the damn question!"

He looked over where Brittany slept soundly and went on the balcony to talk.

"Yes I did, and she isn't signing on with him. Actually I have a little surprise for dear old fake Uncle Ian. I'm actually going with the girls to meet this idiot and watch what I say to him! You want to come with me or not? Well answer the question Simon?"

Simon smiled slyly and responded.

"Oh yes I do want to join you bro. I have a few words to say to him myself. So what time are they meeting the conniving idiot anyway? I'd love to see this when he sees that we're with the girls. What about Theo; I mean he really hurt his feelings and he might have something to say to him to you know!"

Alvin shook his head.

"No we both know that Theo won't say a word to him. He fears that jerk especially after he threw him across the room when he had the nightmare! We're the oldest and we'll deal with that loser without Theo. Especially since he's trying to trick the girls into signing with him like he did to us when we first started! There is no way in hell is he going to con them into his sly ways and take their lives away from them starting with their voices! I won't stand by and let that snake trick them! To answer the question they meet him at 3pm after our signing."

Simon sighed and said.

"Ok we'll talk more when we eat breakfast. But I still think you should ask Theo; he is our brother you know and Eleanor is his girl just like her sisters are with us."

Alvin sighed as he watched the waves crash against the shore.

"Fine at breakfast I'll ask him if he wants to come with us at 3pm. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep it's 6:35am . See you at breakfast Simon; Alvin out."

He hung up his cell and turned his cell off. Then he closed the door that lead to the balcony making sure the latch was on and that the drapes were drawn. He put his cell back on the charger and got back in the bed next to Brittany. She woke up and asked.

"Alvin who was that? Who would be calling at 6:37am? It wasn't Sam again was it?"

He shook his head as he stroked her forehead gently.

"No Brittany it was Simon. He wanted to know if you talked to me about Ian because Jean was really concerned. She was afraid you were going to sign the contract and she'd lose Simon. I already told him I was going with you to the meeting at 3pm and he's joining me. So you can go to sleep now. I set the alarm for 9am so we can go to breakfast. See you in 2 ½ hours love you."

She smiled as she moved her fingers down his chest and sighed.

"Love you to Alvin see you at 9am then."

She eventually fell asleep and she embraced him as she slept by his side. He felt her skin through her pajamas and gulped as he started to heat up again. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 to cool down. As she slept she felt the heat his body let off and opened her eyes.

"Alvin you're really heated up now I can feel it through my pajamas and you're sweating too! Is it true what they say about the energy you have when you get serious with the one you love? I can't believe we had to take that stupid class in the 6th grade. We're not even human…what was the use anyway?"

He sighed and responded.

"Because we're at the beginning of our changes even if we're not human. No matter what we are we are still at the level where our bodies change. Besides it's good to know what we'll have to deal with when we get to the peak. I just hope we don't get there to soon. When we get there it's intense and we won't be able to get enough. Brittany can we drop it now please! I'm not succeeding in cooling down. The more we talk about it the hotter I get and then I'll lose it please stop mentioning it! Cause if you don't I'll end up losing my control and I am not ready for that to happen now. So please just stop talking and let me sleep I'm begging you! BRITTANY PLEASE!"

He turned away from her and fell asleep with the sheet over his face. She sighed and shook her head as she turned away from him. Then she fell asleep and wondered how it would feel to make love to him. While she drifted off to sleep she dreamt about making love to him and could feel their bodies moving across the bed as they got deeper. She woke up and shook her head while she wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead and down her pajama top. Then she stood up and stared out at the waves crashing against the shore sighing.

'I can't do this anymore. Each night he's asleep next to me the urge gets stronger and I stare at him while he sleeps soundly while I struggle with these dreams! These intense dreams that feel so real and yet when I wake up nothing happens. What is going on and why am I like this all of a sudden. I'm not even 12 yet and have the urge I'm listening to Amanda way too much now. She's making me lose my mind. That alone is gonna cause him to dump me. All because of the way I've been since the day on the tour bus..now he's starting to reject me! What am I going to do? It's hopeless…maybe I should ask Dave to let me sleep in another room to stop all this. '

She sighed and went back in. Then she entered the bathroom and changed her pajamas again cause they were soaked with sweat from the dream! When she finished in the bathroom she closed the door to the balcony and drew the drapes. She got back in the bed next to him and turned away from him as he slept.

Back in Simon and Jeanette's room he looked at her and said.

"We're going with you ladies this afternoon. See Brittany did talk to my brother like you told her to. We should really get some sleep Jean we have a signing at 12pm and then the meeting with Ian. Unless you have something else in mind that is? Well what will it be?"

She looked and gulped as she saw the desire in his eyes and responded.

"Umm I don't have any energy right now to allow it. Maybe we should just go to sleep I'm umm really tired. Simon stop looking at me like that. I said no now leave me alone."

He looked and stared at her as the desire was also in her eyes.

"I didn't even touch you. Jean if that's what you want from me then tell me already. I'm not very good at guessing games you know. "

She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"No I don't have the energy now. I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep right now. We had a long night and I'm really bushed. Besides like you said we have the signing at 12pm. Then the meeting with Ian at 3pm. Goodnight Simon I love you. Don't forget to put your cell on the charger. Do you think that my sister is telling the truth about her and Alvin still being inexperienced? I find that hard to believe I mean he is the wild one isn't he?"

Simon looked and said.

"Maybe she is telling the truth; and every time I ask him he looks at me like he's gonna kill me. So I play it safe and stop bringing it up I like my face where it is thank you. Believe me when they do I'll be the 1st one to know. So stop worrying about it; but I do know he's struggling every night that passes by to remain in control. I can see it in the poor guy's eyes and it's a shame. That he won't just tell your sister instead of rejecting her like he has been since the day on the tour bus."

Jeanette looked and said.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean he still pays attention to my sister; but tries not to pay attention to her when he gets in the bed after you 3 hit the stage. So maybe you are right he is struggling with the urge. Then we both know that won't last very long especially how persistent my sister can be. She is always listening to Amanda when she talks about the way her and Bobby make love every time she's by his house. One of these days she's gonna set him off and learn it's not wise to tease a chipmunk."

He smiled slyly and said.

"Oh like you did the night I was over at the house because Dave asked Ms. Miller to watch the 3 of us. Remember to watch what you say when you have a guy in the room with you especially when the door is closed. You brought it upon yourself not me so don't even bring it up. You can't blame me Jean that was your fault and consider yourself lucky I backed off before my brother and your sister entered your room."

She looked and shook her head.

"You did not back off Simon. We just ended when they entered my room to check on us. So don't you go and act innocent cause you aren't now I'm going to sleep goodnight."

He sighed and said.

"Jean I wasn't acting innocent; I was only making a point of what you said about Brittany and my brother nothing else. You're turning this into a fight for no reason at all. Fine then be like that see if I care…Goodnight."

He took off his glasses and put them on the table. Then he put the sheet over his face as he turned away from her as she slept. The next morning the alarm went off at 9am and Alvin woke up to stretch. He shook Brittany gently and turned off the alarm as she woke up. Then he got up out of the bed and entered the bathroom to take a shower. She got up and went in her suitcase to get her outfit for the day. Then she waited on the bed until Alvin exited the bathroom fastening his belt. She watched as he brushed his hair by the mirror and sighed. Then she walked toward the bathroom and entered her shower. He shook his head as the door to the bathroom closed. Then he pulled his cell off the charger and turned it on. He saw Samantha's number pop up and answered.

"Why are you still calling me? I'm done with you now lose my damn number! What's the matter Johnny dumped you and now you're running back to me? Well guess what I'm not falling for it I have Brittany now and haven't been happier than I am now. At least she loves me for my personality and not the fame and money! Now stop calling me I mean it we're done bye now!"

He hung up his cell and read the text message from Theodore.

'Did Brittany talk to you about Ian yet? When you get up in the morning call me and let me know Elle is worried that Brittany will take the deal and she'll lose me. See you at breakfast or talk to you in the morning bye.'

He dialed Theodore's cell and sat on the bed. Then he felt Brittany's arms around him and smiled.

"Umm can you let go of my hand with my cell in it? Please Brittany I'm trying to call Theo your sister Eleanor is worried that you'll sign the contract and she'll lose my brother."

She let go of his right hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is that better Alvin? Sorry I didn't know you were on the phone. Did he answer yet?"

Alvin shook his head.

"No there is no answer. Where can he be? Don't tell me he's already in the cafeteria pigging out. Alright now he's getting me angry; I hate listening to his machine."

He hung up his cell and Brittany dialed Eleanor. She heard her sister's ring tone and yelled.

"Theo get off of me. It's my sister Brittany. Give me a second will you? Theodore now I mean it!"

He looked at her and said.

"I'm not doing anything; will you wake up you're dreaming again. I just got out of my shower. I'm still mad at you cause you didn't tell me about that idiot's offer! Now answer your phone and stop yelling at me!"

She looked and screamed back.

"You're the one yelling at me! What was I supposed to do wake you up and tell you? Another thing I was going to talk to you about it so you have no right to yell at me! Besides what is it to you anyway? All the time you've been in the limelight your father was your manager so you can't tell me a damn thing! Yea Theo you're acting like a jerk accusing me of putting my career before you! You have your nerve saying that to me you mean everything to me! Why else would I ask you to call your brother and ask him if Brittany talked to him! Well you can't answer it can you? I guess I made my point?"

He shook his head and walked to the balcony and ignored her yelling at him. She ran after him and grabbed his waist.

"Theodore what is your problem with this guy anyway? Ever since you found his card you're so ticked off. Talk to me please I'm your girl."

He grabbed her hands around his waist and responded.

"When we first started out he was our manager. We became overnight rock stars and he corrupted our feelings for our father. He lied and said that our father was holding us back from the full luxuries of being rock stars. So naturally Alvin fell for it and we left Dave to be with him. Oh yea we had huge release parties, toys and so much more; but then he overworked us and we suffered from exhaustion. Poor Alvin lost his voice and it killed him cause he is the lead singer and his voice is his life. Then Simon and I also lost our voices and we were forced to lip synch on the night our huge European tour kicked off in California at the Orpheum Theatre. Then he told Alvin that Dave called us the rats behind his back and he believed him. Eleanor I was mad because that jerk is a conniving liar and will say anything to make you sign on with him. He'll do the exact thing he did to us to you 3 and you will have no life and will not see me or your step mother again. He'll make your lives miserable and laugh about it cause of the money you 3 will pull in! I can't let that happen I will be lost without you in my arms! Please tell Brittany to talk to Alvin he'll tell her what he's all about!"

She smiled as she kissed his neck gently and said.

"I'll also be lost without you Theo and so will my sisters be lost without your brothers. I'm pretty sure she did talk to him so we should stop fighting and go meet them at breakfast. I'm starving and I can hear your stomach growling too."

She nodded and they entered the room again and she went in the bathroom to get dressed. While she was getting ready he closed the door to the balcony and drew the drapes after he put the latch on. He fastened his belt and brushed his hair. Then he put his sneakers on and pulled his cell from the wall. He sprayed his cologne on and put his cell on and recognized Alvin's ring tone.

"Alvin sorry it took me so long to answer. Eleanor and I got into a fight and I was too steamed to answer my cell. Did you get my text?"

He sighed and responded.

"Yes Theo I did get the text. Brittany already talked to me about it and I warned her. So you can tell Eleanor not to worry about that. Simon and I are going with the girls to meet him; do you want to join us or not? I wasn't going to ask you because of the way he treated you when he fooled us but Simon insisted on telling me to anyway. So what are you going to do?"

Theodore sighed and responded.

"Maybe we shouldn't go at all. I mean if that idiot sees us he might not try to lie to them. What I was thinking is they can go by themselves and if they need help then Brittany can always text you and you can approach that jerk and watch his face. Or we could sit across from them during the meeting and then Brittany can pretend she's going to sign on with his company and then text you and rip up the contract in his face. Then the 6 of us can go out to a movie or something. I mean after tonight we're officially done with our tour and can relax in our summer cabin in the countryside? Alvin we should stay out of it don't you think?"

Brittany's eyebrows went up and she said.

"Yea maybe we should do that. You'll be across from the 3 of us while we listen to this idiot speak, and make him think I'm going to sign the contract. Then I'll text you and rip up the contract in his face and we'll go hang out like Theodore suggested. Then you can laugh in his face since obviously our career is taking off since your father became our manager! Besides I'm not about to lose you after all these years I've been in love with you Alvin. Please agree with me I'm a big girl and can deal with this idiot that claims lip synching isn't cheating! When every musician knows it is and won't risk their careers because of it! Well I sure as hell won't lip synch I just won't perform. You should've known better and told him no especially since you have an amazing voice and are an amazing guitar player too! Exactly what were you thinking when you went and agreed with him; well I'm waiting! Are you aware that alone could've destroyed your fame or did it not occur to you back then?"

He looked and responded.

"Ok I was young and stupid back then. Can you not remind me about that mistake please? I was 7 years old give me a break will you? Ok I was stupid enough to fall for his tricks sue me! I learned my lesson and did what I had to didn't I? In the middle of the song we turned on the microphones and were booed off the stage. Then his stupid cronies put the 3 of us in a cat carrier when we tried to run back to our father. But Simon and his big brain got us out of it and we went back to Dave and are happy now. Are you happy now? I admitted it I was really naïve back then?"

Theodore felt Eleanor's arms around him and said.

"Alvin I'm still on the line you know. So are we going to do that instead of causing trouble by getting involved? It's Brittany's group and she is the lead singer you know. You did what had to be done years ago didn't you? Don't you think she should also have a chance to? "

He responded into his cell as Brittany kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok fine we'll let Brittany handle it; are you happy now? You're right she is the lead singer of the Chipettes and has to do what is right for her group. Ok when did you become so smart I'm surprised Simon didn't think of that before you?"

Simon stood over him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well excuse me for living. Ok Mr. Hot shot why didn't you think of it first? Well Alvin you think you're so smart; so why didn't you think of it? If it wasn't for me and my brain we wouldn't have gotten out of the stupid cat carrier!'

Alvin yelled back.

"Excuse me I'm the one that told you to stop criticizing me and use that big brain to get us out of it so don't even go there! Why am I wasting my breath fighting with you; you're boring! Theo we'll see you at breakfast!"

Brittany and Jeanette laughed as they fought again. Then Jeanette yawned.

"You'd think they would actually get along; but I guess we were wrong. Boys can we go to breakfast now? You know we're hungry and have a signing at 12pm! Hello Alvin and Simon stop fighting already!"

Brittany looked at her and said.

"Ok then let's go and let these two children fight! Bye boys we'll see you downstairs!"

Alvin looked at Simon and they both ran after the girls down the hall after Alvin locked their hotel room door.

"Did those two just leave us because we're fighting!"

Simon looked.

"Umm that's an understatement. So instead of running your mouth let's go catch up to them! Brittany and Jeanette wait up!"

They stopped in their tracks and Jeanette looked and asked.

"Are you two children done fighting so we can go eat now? Well Simon are you or not?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"I resent that remark Jean. We're brothers and tend to fight so don't call us children we're not! Or haven't you noticed the bond we have as brothers is tight!"

Simon laughed.

"You had to say something didn't you? Hello you're so immature I swear! Are you sure you're the oldest? It seems like Theodore is more mature than you and I am also more mature than you to. Oh and your girl is also more mature than you and she's a year younger than you too!"

Brittany laughed at his face and he ran after her.

"Brittany get back here. You think that's funny."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Boy you can't take a joke can you? I was looking at the way your face was when Simon said that. Alvin we both know you can be mature when you want to be; so why not ignore him when he says those smart remarks? I ignore my sisters when they call me immature. People even thought Jeanette was the oldest because she's taller than me and Eleanor. But I was born 5 minutes before she was like you were."

He smiled and put his hand behind her waist as they walked toward the cafeteria. Then he looked and said.

"Well one thing is for sure. Our relationship is the closest compared to our brothers and sisters that's one thing I know. The 1st day we got together we've been inseperateble and haven't made love yet!"

She looked and said.

"Ok you made your point can you drop it? I told you to stop fighting it and let yourself go already. But no not you you're so stubborn I swear! For somebody who could careless we didn't you sure keep bringing it up so shut up already! Alvin I mean it drop the subject or else."

He looked at her and said.

"Or else what? You're the one that keeps on turning me on and doesn't go through with it so don't you dare start on me! I'm ready when you are so don't even start that again! I'm holding back because you're not ready."

Simon looked at him and said.

"Oh so you're admitting it. Oh but I'm not interested so early in our relationship. Try again Alvin I'm experienced and not stupid!"

Alvin looked and yelled.

"Who asked you anyway? I was talking to Brittany not you. Besides you're stupid especially the first night you and her did it when you were supposed to be studying! Lucky for you Ms. Miller was asleep or you would've been in big trouble. Don't forget who covered your butt when we went home that night so don't go and lecture me! You didn't fool me one bit bro so don't go there! Just like you didn't fool me in Switzerland either. I may not be experienced but I'm not stupid either so stay out of it and stop laughing at me."

Theodore looked and shook his head.

"Eleanor I'm telling you Simon is going to be hurt if he doesn't stop bugging Alvin about his experience. Alvin and Brittany over here we already got the food. Simon and Jeanette stop making out and sit down already."

Alvin looked up from his plate and stared at Ian with the evil eye as he ate three tables down from them.

"Ooh I hate that guy I swear! Are you sure you can deal with this idiot without me Brittany? He's a snake and will say anything to fool you! Look at this jerk already talking to his cronies about a tour! Ooh he has his nerve!"

She looked at Alvin and said.

"Yes Alvin I'm sure can you please cool off and eat your breakfast? I'm serious now eat your breakfast and stop looking at him since all it seems to be doing is ticking you off! ALVIN I mean it now cut it with that hot head of yours!"

Ch 16 is finished….The showdown with Ian in the next chapter and what will happen at the summer cabin…..read on and see!!


	17. Chapter 17

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 17

"A Foe from the Past pt4"

Around 12pm, the 3 couples headed to the signing and took their seats. Ian walked over to Dave.

"How's it feel Seville being hours away from losing an all girl group that will knock your rats out of the music business? Aren't you afraid that Brittany Miller of The Chipettes is willing to sign with me so her career can overpass Alvin's here."

Brittany looked up and said.

"I didn't sign with you Mr. Hawke. I told you we'll talk nothing in that conversation was mentioned bout me leaving David Seville to be on your label. We'll see you at 3pm bye Mr. Hawke."

Dave looked at Brittany and she shut up and went back to her fans as they walked up to her for an autograph. Then Dave looked at Ian and said.

"Get your hands off my shirt, and don't get your hopes up. Brittany is very unpredictable so you'll just have to see the outcome of the meeting before you say anything to me. Now if you don't mind I have a signing to keep in order as their manager. Bye Ian."

Alvin shook his head and then signed autographs for his many adoring fans. One fan asked.

"Alvin would you ever date a fan?"

He looked up as he signed her autograph and said.

"Maybe, but I'm currently taken. See you at the concert tomorrow night and he wrote To Mindy love Alvin."

Brittany looked and stared.

"Do you make it a habit of flirting with your fans? Well Alvin answer my question."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Brittany; I wasn't flirting; I say that to all my fans. Stop being jealous will you? Where are you at the end of a concert or a signing?"

She smiled and responded.

"I'm wrapped in a tight embrace in your arms and fast asleep in the bed by your side. Somewhere your many adoring fans can only dream of being because they're not lucky enough to have you like I am. "

He smiled at her after he looked around for the fans.

"Oh really and yet you get jealous when you're the one I hold in my arms after I get off the stage. So you shouldn't be getting jealous. Now should you?"

She shook her head.

"No I shouldn't but I can't help it. It took me so long to get with you and I don't want to lose you cause of your stupid fans. What about you? Alvin you're worse than me. A male fan flirts with me and you glare scaring the poor guy away. So you shouldn't be saying a thing to me now should you? We're even!"

He laughed as he continued to sign autographs.

"Yea I guess we're even like you said. Oh speaking of concerts Dave added another show cause the last 2 were sold out and our fans were demanding one more concert before we end our tour and enjoy the rest of our summer vacation. Oh in this show we're performing Thriller by Michael Jackson to end the show with a bang."

She looked up from signing an autograph and said.

"Why; Simon is on the lead vocals not you. I mean aren't you the least bit angry you're the lead singer not him and you look up to MJ more than your boring brother over there. Alvin why are we performing that song you barely sing in it."

Simon looked and corrected her.

"We all sing on that track Brittany. Why don't you listen to it before you open your mouth. Maybe I'm on the lead but you do hear Alvin. I'm not boring for the 100th time now stop saying I am before you tick me off!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Simon calm down please. Why do you pay attention to that when you know better than her? I don't think you're boring at all."

Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"Let's not get into that subject now people. We all sing on the track end of story. Come on ladies it's 5 till 3pm and we have a meeting to get to. Don't argue with me Brittany. I am going to the meeting with you 3 cause he's a snake and a liar!"

Simon and Theodore looked and shook their heads.

"Why do you get to go? They're our girls to you know not just yours. Alvin!"

He glared and said.

"Cause I'm the out spoken one unlike you 3. I have the most experience with that idiot's lies than you 3. He told me that Dave called us the rats behind our backs not you 2."

Theodore looked and said.

"Sorry to say it Simon but he's right this time. He did hear the most lies. Ok fine while you 4 are at the meeting Simon and I are going sight seeing. Let's go Simon now! When the meeting is over call us and let us know! "

Simon glared.

"I'm not going anywhere except at a table across from that idiot and the girls while they have that meeting just in case Alvin here can't handle it!"

Alvin glared.

"Me not be able to handle it? You have your nerve saying that Simon. I know what I'm doing brainiac."

Brittany walked away and her sisters followed.

"Are you coming or not Alvin? ALVIN!"

He looked and ran after the girls putting his cap on his head with the shades on so Ian wouldn't recognize him. He took Brittany's hand and they took their seats at the table to wait for Ian to arrive. She looked and said.

"Oh real smooth Alvin. He sees the cap he'll know it's you, can you take it off just once?"

He looked and responded.

"No he won't. I didn't get this cap till I turned 8 from my father Dave. Brittany stop here he comes."

He sat in silence and filed his nails as Ian sat down across from the girls while Simon and Theodore sat at a table across from them. Theodore looked at the time and asked.

"Simon can we get something to eat I'm hungry? Why can't we just go somewhere else instead of watching them at the meeting with that jerk. I'm serious; it's just a waste of our time."

Simon looked and said.

"Because Alvin isn't going to be able to handle it on his own. He fell for his tricks that caused us to leave Dave and besides he's only 12. He should stay out of it cause it's none of his business in the 1st place. We have Dave and shouldn't get involved! That's my point Teddy. I told him that a million times but he doesn't listen to me just cause he's the oldest and just conceited!"

Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I have to set my younger brother straight because I can hear him over here. I'll be right back after I knock him out!"

He walked over to the table and grabbed Simon's shirt.

"Call me conceited one more time and watch how fast I knock you out! Now enough before you blow my cover I mean it Simon; shut your trap. I know what the hell I'm doing and besides that's my friggin girlfriend he's trying to trick so cut the crap and get Theo something to eat!"

Simon looked and said.

"Ok can you let go of my shirt now! I can't breathe! ALVIN stop you're choking me!"

Theodore grabbed him and said.

"Pull yourself together. Now go back over there I'll make sure braniac here shuts up! Go on now."

Alvin let go of Simon and walked back over to the table where Ian and the girls sat. Then he sat back down and continued to file his nails as Ian spoke.

"As I was telling Ms. Miller here. If her sisters and her join my label they won't be in The Chipmunks shadow. They will be bigger than the chipmunks and live like rock stars. Besides who knows how long David Seville will manage them; cause of the boys are his sons that he threw out years ago. You didn't introduce yourself. I'm Ian Hawke and work for Smash Records."

Alvin stopped filing his nails and responded.

"I'm Al. Ok now if all you're saying is true? How will you be able to compete with The Chipmunks? They've been in the business for years and with Dave Seville as their manager the Chipettes aren't just an opening act Mr. Hawke. If you haven't noticed the 6 of them are one group called the Chipmunks and Chippettes. Read the poster announcing the concert now explain that again. When you say live like rock stars? What exactly do you have in mind? I'll listen while you talk."

He went back to filing his nails and Brittany looked over by Simon and Theodore giving them both a thumbs up. Then she went back to listening as Ian spoke.

"What I mean Al is; if the girls sign on with my label they will have their own clothing line, merchandise, dolls,. The works and will be the biggest act in the business. Something David Seville can't give them. They'll be making 20 big ones if they leave David Seville and join me. I'll make it my 1st priority to give them the life they deserve and it'll be all about the CHIPETTES!!"

Brittany saw Alvin's eyes slant in anger beneath the sun glasses and asked.

"Oh ok if we pull in 20 big ones a night; then when do we rest our vocal chords? I heard about the incident with the Chipmunks and heard that you forced them to lip synch because they were exhausted. How can you assure me that won't happen to my sisters and I Mr. Hawke? Well I'm waiting? They also said the doctor's strict orders were for them to rest and not go on the stage. Now you explain that to me. My sisters and I were in that audience when that happened. Now please explain; before I make my decision."

He looked and responded.

"Well that article was a lie. The lead singer of the chipmunks Alvin Seville agreed to lip synch so he wouldn't disappoint his fans like a true musician."

Alvin's face turned red and he snapped his file in two.

"I did what? Alright that's it. Now you gone and ticked me off. I agreed to lip synch; oh really? You gave me no alternative but to lip synch Ian. Then you lied to my face and told me that my father called us the rats behind our backs! You also lied to the 3 of us and said that Dave refused to go to our concert! You really have your nerve! Let me enlighten you Uncle Ian; the Chipmunks and Chipettes pull in 10 times the amount we pulled in with you and your pathetic label. All you did was take our money; spend it for your own needs, Didn't let us rest, Changed our style and so much more. Then you treated Theodore like a common house rat when he only asked you to let him sleep with you because he had a nightmare! You didn't care about our well being at all and Dave did. All you ever cared about was the money 3 talking chipmunks on stage pulled in nothing else! Mind you we were just kids and you didn't care! Brittany finish it will you! I'm getting away from this phony before I really let loose on his sorry self! You want me I'll be by my brothers trying to cool off! I don't want to look at this idiot's face anymore!"

She watched as Alvin stormed off to the table and sat down burying his head in his hands. Then she looked at Ian and said.

"I think my boyfriend said it all. The CHIPETTES do not lip synch and are not leaving David Seville! Jeanette and Eleanor we're leaving! Bye Mr. Hawke!"

Jeanette sighed with relief and shrugged. Then Eleanor just flicked her hair back and followed Brittany and Jeanette to the table by the boys. Simon saw Ian get up and walked over to him.

"Yea Uncle Ian my brothers and I warned the girls about you! Alvin was sitting there all the time listening to the lies you told them. So I advise you to give up the music business. No one upstages the Chipmunks and Chipettes and destroys their happiness and normal lives we lead. Mind you with living the normal life we make a lot more than we'd imagine! Our father loves us and watches out for our well being unlike you did. I'm done talking now be gone before I have security escort you out!"

The security guard walked over to Simon and asked.

"Would you like me to escort Mr. Hawke out Simon?"

Simon looked at Alvin and Theodore tapped him. Alvin took a sip of his soda and responded.

"Yes Jon please escort Mr. Hawke out of here for harassing the Chipettes! Then make sure you alert our management to ban him from all our concerts. Thank you Jon see you later."

Dave arrived and laughed as the security guards escorted Ian out.

"Well done boys. I'm very proud of you. Brittany are you ok; or do you regret not taking that deal with Ian?"

She sighed and said.

"No Dave I'm just upset because now I know the truth about how rough Alvin and his brother's life was before you took them in. I just can't believe he stooped that low and lied about you like that. Just to make the boys leave you and go with him! I'm glad Alvin warned me and came to that meeting with us. If he didn't I would've signed the contract and loose Alvin and my happiness with it! Then my sisters would hate me for taking their happiness away. I think I'm going to cry!"

She ran to Dave and cried into his chest. Dave stroked her forehead gently and responded.

"It's ok Brittany I understand how you feel. It seems like your career isn't going anywhere, but it is starting to soar like the boys. You 3 will be at the same level sooner than you think especially since the 6 of you are now one group! Alvin's idea by the way."

She ran at Alvin and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Alvin you did that for me? I love you so much and the girls are so wrong about you. You're not a conceited insensitive jerk like I thought you were!"

He looked and smiled at Dave.

"Thanks Dad for not stopping me from going to that meeting with the girls. I learned from the best how to be a good manager."

Dave laughed.

"Alvin you're very welcome I'm your father that's what I do. The best thing you did was not say a word until it was the right time. Oh speaking of that boys and girls check out the new clothing line starring you 6."

Alvin's eyes widened and he stared at the poster in his face,

"Oh man our very own clothing line! Look Brittany the boys are in red, blue, and green and the girls are in Pink, Purple, and Green!"

Her eyes widened and her face lit up along with her sisters and all 6 of them hugged Dave. Simon and Theodore just stared into space as they also realized how big they became since Dave took over as their manager!!

Dave looked and said.

"If you 6 want to you can also model the clothing line at the fashion show before school starts. I didn't give them the answer yet; because I wasn't sure if you would or not."

Alvin looked at Brittany and she smiled.

"I'll do it. I look very good in pink and it happens to be my favorite color too and red of course! What about you Alvin?"

He stared and shrugged.

"I'll think about it. Dad I'll let you know before they start planning for the fashion show I promise. Shall we go eat ladies?"

All 6 of them sat at the table and ate their lunch laughing at the way Alvin put Ian in his place, and Brittany did. Then how Simon got over being quiet and told him off like his older brother and his girl did before! The guy in charge of mixing the albums turned to Dave.

"When did Alvin and Brittany get together? I can't believe they make such a good couple after all the fighting they did at recording sessions and signings. How'd you pull that one off Seville?"

Dave shrugged.

"It beats me. I'm just glad they are together and not at one another's throats. Now maybe the collaboration will go smoothly since all 6 of them happen to be couples. I was thinking of recording 3 love songs with each couple on a different track. But I don't know when will be a good time to bring it up to my boys and their girls. What do you think?"

Travis looked and responded.

"I think it's a good idea Dave. All 6 of them have very strong vocal chords and would probably pull it off and show us they're true vocal talent. Especially being so young and already in love. That's a good idea, and you should let them know what you're thinking about at rehearsal for the show tomorrow night!"

Dave nodded his head.

"Ok Travis I'll tell them at rehearsal tomorrow. Right now I'm going to let them have their privacy as couples."


	18. Chapter 18

More Than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 18

"Showdown before Showtime""

The next morning Brittany felt how wet Alvin's chest was and sighed as she moved her fingers across his chest. He woke up and smiled at her.

"What are you up to? Brittany what's the matter?"

She sighed as she continued to move her fingers across his chest.

"Nothing just wiping the sweat off your chest. Are you getting sick again or something?"

He shook his head.

"No I guess I forgot to turn the fan on when I went to sleep last night. What time is it anyway?"

She looked at his watch.

"Oh 9am why? Tonight is our last show thank goodness. I'm so glad we can finally relax for a little bit before we go back to school. Aren't you Alvin?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes I couldn't agree with you more myself. It'll be nice to just sit back and relax without the stress of our stardom surrounding us. Breakfast doesn't get served till 10 am what are we going to do for an hour?"

She smiled slyly and said.

"We could always try to move ahead like our brothers and sisters? It's a shame really? We're supposedly the wild ones out of our groups and still haven't yet. What is wrong with us Alvin? I mean we're together almost a year and still haven't gotten to that level."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Brittany we're not together even a year. Why are you so determined? You're not even 12 yet."

She sighed as she moved her hands down his chest.

"So; neither was Jeanette when she did Simon and Elle isn't either so why shouldn't I experience the intensity of loving the one I am so in love with that I hate it sometimes."

He looked and said.

"Oh really you do? Exactly what made you say that?"

She looked.

"Oh Alvin you're so touchy. It's one of my favorite songs you silly chipmunk. Hello by Rihanna featuring Neyo?"

He looked and said.

"Oh don't I feel dumb now. That is also one of my favorite songs that I actually sing a long to it when it's on the radio. When I hear it also reminds me that's how I feel sometimes because all we do is fight or compete with one another."

She got offended and hit him with the pillow. He laughed and hit her back gently. Then she looked at him.

"You always start it so don't you dare go there Alvin! Alright I'm going to get you for that!"

He blocked the pillow from hitting him and laughed.

"Sorry I'm a little too fast for you Brittany! Will you stop trying to hit me with the pillow already? Brittany I said stop!"

She laughed and tried to hit him again.

"Oh really if I don't what you gonna do about it? Well Alvin I'm waiting for an answer."

He grabbed the pillow and pushed her down to the bed kissing her with passion. She wrapped her arms around him and said.

"That's what I'm talking about. No one can kiss me the way you do; ooh I love you so much!"

He smiled down at her and responded.

"You better say that if you know what's good for you. "

She felt his hands moving up her thighs and froze. Then she grabbed his hands beneath the sheet and said.

"I didn't aagh set you off did I? Ooh your hands are so firm for a 12 year old anyway! "

He brushed her bangs from her eyes and responded as he continued to move his hands up her thighs beneath the sheet.

"Not quite yet. You'll know when you do; so you better be careful unless you're willing to go through with it. KABISH!"

She nodded as she closed her eyes and sighed as his lips moved down her neck and to her stomach. She swallowed hard as her body temperature began to rise and then they heard a knock on the door. He heard Dave's voice and shook his head.

"My alarm just went off. Brittany is in the shower and then when she gets out I'll meet you downstairs in the cafeteria."

Dave glared at Simon.

"Yea ok Simon try again. Now get to the cafeteria and stop trying to get your brother in trouble. Ok Alvin see you and Brittany in the cafeteria. Move it Simon!"

Dave disappeared and Simon crossed his arms by his chest.

"I know what you were up to. Stop playing innocent cause you're beyond innocent Alvin!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh really. That's why I answered the door smart one and didn't ignore it like you! So stop the accusing already and go to the cafeteria! Now Simon I mean it! MOVE!"

Theodore laughed at Simon's face and said.

"Oh Alvin your ex and her boy toy are in the cafeteria. She was asking about you and I told her to back off before Brittany pounds her into the ground. Oh and Johnny also wants to talk to you about something. "

Puzzled he looked.

"What? I'm not even friends with that guy. Watch him by Brittany will you Theo. I'm going in the shower now see you three downstairs."

Brittany looked and shook her head as she exited the bathroom brushing her long, light brown hair.

"No way; I'll go downstairs with you Alvin. The last thing we need is a rumor about me and your brothers circulating and besides we have to talk."

He cringed when she said that and asked.

'Talk about what? Now what did I do wrong?"

She put her make up on and said.

"Nothing really. I just want to talk to you about something. Gee stop jumping down my throat already."

Alvin exited the bathroom and saw Brittany on the balcony staring out at the ocean as it crashed against the shore. He grabbed her waist and she jumped.

"Oh Alvin you startled me. What was that all about this morning? My body heated up but yours remained normal. Is it me or something? I'm so confused; you seem ready but then you change your mind."

He rubbed her shoulders.

"No it's not you; it's me I had my heart broken too many times and just can't seem to let it happen. No matter how much I want it to, but my mind just tells me no."

She sighed and responded.

"I know what they put you through Alvin. I was the shoulder you cried on when a relationship didn't work out. But it still shouldn't prevent you from trusting me. I could never hurt you like that; I love you with all my heart and soul. Why can't you just believe that someone actually loves you for who you are not the money or the fame? Alvin I'm serious. Stop closing your heart and let me in please? "

He sighed and smiled at her as he embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Brittany. I feel a lot better now, Come on we have to get to breakfast. Besides we have rehearsal at 12pm for the concert tonight. Then finally you get to see our peaceful summer cabin out in the country."

He locked the door to the balcony and then they headed to breakfast where everyone was waiting. Simon looked up.

"Finally you two joined us. Come on our food just got here. Alvin I don't know what Johnny wants but he said he needs to talk to you."

He took a sip of his juice and said.

"Oh really well he's going to have to wait till I'm done eating to talk to me."

He ate his breakfast while Brittany watched Samantha all over Johnny and laughed.

"Does she think that she'll make you jealous or something? Look at her Alvin she's all over him. What a slut I swear."

He sighed and nodded. Then he sipped his juice and watched as Samantha and Johnny made out in the corner. He shook his head and finished eating his breakfast. Then when he finished his breakfast he put his arm behind Brittany's head and smiled.

"Do you feel better now? Here comes Johnny and the slut now. What do they want?"

Johnny approached Alvin.

"Hey wuz up with you? What happened this year at camp? You're the captain of the team and wasn't there. Now you tell me where you were Alvin the little 7th grader. Well are you going to answer or not?"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"#1 I'm an 8th grader not a 7th grader. #2 I was on tour all summer. #3 Go on call the coach and tell him I skipped camp; I got him on speed dial! Go on Johnny call him! He already knows I explained it to him the last day of school! At least I made it to the next grade unlike you. So get away from me now I answered your stupid questions! Another thing get your hands off my shirt before I throw you across the cafeteria! Don't test me Johnny I'm in no mood for it and do me a favor take her with you before I lose my breakfast!"

Johnny laughed.

"Oh you're calling me out now shorty? Well then let's go chipmunk boy so I can mess up that face of yours and let your fans see what a wimp you really are!"

He was about to get up when Simon jumped up and grabbed him.

"Alvin sit down now! Don't you dare. There are reporters around about to take pics! Alvin cool it now I mean it! Don't make me get out of this chair and grab you cause I will! Never mind I'll do the honors myself!"

Simon rose and tapped Johnny on the back and said.

"Leave him alone or you'll have me to deal with buddy! I am a lot taller than you and don't take kindly to people messing with my brother get the picture!"

Johnny laughed and Alvin sat back as he ran his mouth.

"Are you serious? You think I'm afraid of a dweeb like you! I rather fight Mr. Alvin the bad boy here at least it'll be more interesting than to knock you out and watch your little chipmunk ass fall! So stop the games Simon it's between me and Alvin not a nerd like you Mc Borington!"

Brittany looked and yelled.

"Are you going to do something? He'll pound Simon into the ground and it'll be your fault! ALVIN!!"

Alvin continued to file his nails and watched as Simon's fist went into Johnny's mouth throwing him across the cafeteria into the salads! He laughed as Samantha helped him up and gave a hi 5 to Simon. Jeanette fainted and Eleanor caught her. Johnny ran toward Alvin and he yawned as he grabbed his fist and crushed his knuckles as he grabbed his collar glaring.

"No body calls my brother McBorington but me and now you want a fight you got one! Say Arevedicci Johnny boy!"

They all watched as Alvin's fist went right below Johnny's belt and watched as he passed out. Then Alvin shook his fist.

"Samantha give your man some he's a little hard if you know what I mean by that. Yo Security escort these two out will you? We have a rehearsal to get to Ciao 4 now! Simon umm can you revive Jeanette please Dave is calling my cell we're late for rehearsal!"

He answered.

"Yea we're coming Dave sorry bout that. We were running a little late for breakfast! Theodore can you get the bill please? I have to wash my hands after I did that. Ill talk about gross!"

Simon stooped down and whispered.

"Umm Jean get up now! We're already late for rehearsal! My father is about to kill all 6 of us and we're not even teenagers yet!"

She opened her eyes and scratched his face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Simon! That wasn't funny; I thought he was going to hurt you! Stop laughing its not funny Brittany! Excuse me for worrying about my man and not having a tough boy like you do. Gee sue me already!"

Theodore looked.

"Jeanette all 3 of us know how to fight! Johnny didn't get a shot at him gee! You worry too much!"

Jeanette glared.

"He's my man and that's what I do! So shut up already Theo!"

Eleanor yelled.

"Whoa you back off right now Jean! Don't tell my teddy bear to shut up when he was telling the truth!"

Eleanor and Jeanette started to get into it and Brittany split them up.

"Ok ladies back off of one another! It's over and done with and we're late for rehearsal now Dave is calling me! I said enough you two! Let's move it before my cell goes off again! Alvin come on now he's texting you we're in so much trouble it's not even funny!"

Next chapter Alvin and Brittany go on their 1st date before showtime!


	19. Chapter 19

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 19

"A Close Call"

They arrived and Dave looked.

"Are you aware you're late Alvin? There's a lot of dance routines you all need to learn by show time at 7:30pm. Start explaining young man I mean it. Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"Dave I'm sorry we had some trouble with my ex and her new man. He was messing with me and Simon. Then Simon got into a fight with him and so did I. That's the reason we're late. It won't happen again I promise."

Dave sighed as he looked at both of them.

"You two have to start and learn how to control your tempers. You can't be getting into all these fights. They have to end boys I mean it; no excuses. Now let's rehearse."

Simon and Alvin nodded.

"Yes Dave we understand. It's not good for our images."

All 6 of them got into position as the choreographer went over the moves to Thriller. Alvin watched as Simon started it off while he was chasing Jeanette and laughed to himself as Jeanette tripped over her laces. Brittany just shook her head.

"Boy we're in for a long rehearsal aren't we?"

Simon helped Jeanette up and smiled at her. She stooped down and tied her shoe laces and then got back up. Simon handed her the microphone and asked.

"Are you ok now Jean? Remember I start it off and then the others and you join in on the chorus. Please be careful."

She nodded and got back in position. Then Simon started it off again and she got it right. The chorus came in and they did the moves to Thriller while they backed up Simon on the track. When they got the moves down to Thriller Dave signaled all 6 of them to take a break after an hour and a half of rehearsing one song. Alvin sat down and drank his water as he wiped the sweat from beneath his cap and under his shirt. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Brittany startled him and he jumped. She looked.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry for startling you. I never realized how talented your brother Simon is until I heard him sing that song as the lead singer. I thought you sang Thriller or has it always been Simon?"

He shook his head.

"No I'm the original lead singer on that song, but I gave Simon a chance to sing on lead for once. Especially; since I'm singing one of the hardest songs in tonight's concert. The next song we have to rehearse is Smooth Criminal and the dance numbers are pretty difficult. You seen the video right?"

She shook her head.

"No not really. Can't really say that I did see the video."

He opened his cell and showed her the Smooth Criminal video. Her eyes widened as the dance numbers came up and stared.

"We have to do those moves tonight and on heels too? This is going to be real fun isn't it?"

He laughed.

"Oh yea loads of fun; not! I'm going to love this part; especially since my dance partner is you of course!"

She smiled.

"Yea I know that you silly chipmunk. So who is singing that one tonight? You or Simon?"

Alvin laughed.

"Me of course that's why Simon sang Thriller. The rest of the concert I sing lead until Theo and Elle take the stage together that is. Then we all back them up."

Theodore was arguing with Dave.

"I just can't do it Dave. I was a nervous wreck in the studio and will faint if I have to take the stage by myself on that song! Dave please don't make me do it I'm not Alvin!"

Eleanor got angry.

"What do you mean by yourself Theo? I'm taking the stage with you; don't stand there and tell me you won't sing with me on the stage. I am your girlfriend you know!"

He looked and yelled at her.

"I know that you're my girl Elle, but I never sing lead. I'm always the back up with Alvin and Simon! I'm too nervous and just can't do it now. You heard how I struggled in the studio? It'll be worse if I take that stage as the lead! Why can't you understand I'm not that much of singer like my brothers! Eleanor!"

She walked away and Theo sat down and buried his head in his hands as Eleanor avoided him. Alvin realized how upset Theodore was and looked at Brittany. She also realized how upset Theodore was and sighed. Then she rested her head on Alvin's shoulder as he drank his water. He felt her head on his shoulder and asked.

"What are you doing? Brittany I'm all sweaty doesn't it bother you? My shirt is soaked with sweat and I stink too."

She smiled.

"Just resting for a bit on my man, and taking it in that you're all mine and not locking lips with that blonde slut Samantha! You don't stink either Alvin; I can smell your cologne still in your shirt and it doesn't bother me. I'm used to it by now! Can I have a sip of your water; my throat is so dry right now."

He wiped off his bottle and handed it to her. She took a sip and wiped it off before she handed it back to him.

"Thank you Alvin. I feel a lot better now. Are we still recording that album of duets or did Dave change his mind. He hasn't mentioned it to any of us yet."

Theodore lifted his head up.

"Yea we are still recording the album of duets. Eleanor and I already recorded two songs for it. Then Simon and Jeanette record their duets and then finally you and Alvin. It's due out a month after we go back to school. We sang Every Little Step and umm another song. Simon and Jeanette are recording 3 songs; Come and Follow Me, Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Can You Feel the Love Tonight. What about you 2?"

Alvin shrugged.

"We have no idea; Dave hasn't said a word to us about it. Now that you brought it up let me go ask him. Come on Brittany we have to go talk to my father. Besides I also have an idea to boost my baby brother's confidence about performing on stage with Eleanor."

Theodore watched as they went up to Dave and shook his head. Then Alvin looked at him.

"Dave I may have an idea to boost Theo's confidence about his duet with Elle tonight."

Dave looked and asked.

"You do; I'm open for suggestions Alvin. We have to boost his self confidence somehow and let him realize he's a good singer like you and Simon? Oh speaking of duets you 2 are recording after Simon and Jeanette. Each couple will record 3 songs. Theodore and Eleanor finish recording their last song after vacation and then Simon and Jeanette will record 2 weeks after school starts and then you 2 will record after them."

Alvin nodded and so did Brittany. Then she said.

"We can all sing All Through the Night since it has 3 verses that each couple can take a verse. Then just maybe that will help Theodore perform Every Little Step with Eleanor to end the concert? What do you think Dave and Alvin?"

Alvin and Dave looked and nodded. But then Dave said.

"Ok, One problem though no one knows the lyrics Brittany."

Alvin looked and said.

"I have them saved in my lap top in one of my folders. I'll be right back with it. In the meantime Brittany sit and wait for me to come back. I'll be right back."

She nodded and sat down where she sat before and sighed. He ran to their hotel room and grabbed his lap top. Then he sat back down next to Brittany and opened his files. Brittany helped him look and scratched her head.

"I thought you put it under Talent Show Ideas since we performed it before with Tyler and Miranda.. Alvin where'd you put it; please don't tell me you erased it."

Simon noticed how aggravated Alvin was and walked over.

"#1 you two performed it with Jeanette and me not Tyler and Miranda. Alvin look under talent show performances 7th grade. There it is open it and make sure you have all the lyrics. All 6 of us are performing that song tonight?"

Alvin nodded and then he said.

"Jeanette, Theo, and Elle get over here please I want to show you something. Hurry up we have a few more songs to rehearse and the dance numbers before 7:30pm."

Theodore walked over and Eleanor grabbed his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked and stared. Then she apologized.

"Theo I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I forget you never sing lead just like I never sing lead either. Exactly what are we looking at if I may ask?"

Alvin looked as he enlarged it.

"A song all 3 couples can sing tonight by taking a verse. Brittany and I take the 1st verse. All 6 of us sing the chorus. Then Simon and Jeanette take the 2nd verse and we all sing the chorus. Then finally you 2 end it. Theo it's not hard to sing a duet. You both have been on stage since you were like 7 and Dave is giving both of you a chance to debut your first duet. We'll sing this one and then you 2 end it the way Dave wants you to. Please Theo take the stage with Eleanor after we sing this one and it'll help you build your confidence. I heard you two sing Every Little Step and you're both amazing! I'm not just saying that because you're my brother either. You're a talented singer just like Simon and I. Give it a chance Teddy!"

He nodded.

"Fine Alvin you win; after we sing this one then I'll take the stage with Eleanor and sing Every Little Step. Are you happy now? Wait you 4 back us up on that song anyway. Don't I feel stupid now?"

Simon laughed.

"Yea Theo we do back you 2 up on that song."

After they all agreed to sing the song on stage to help Theo boost his self esteem he seemed more relieved and smiled at Alvin. Alvin used his laptop and the white projector wall to zoom in on the lyrics as they all took their verses and sang the chorus together. Finally Theo and Elle came in on the last verse and Simon's eyes widened after the song ended.

"Whoa you two do sound amazing on duets! Wow Alvin I never had a clue he could hit such a pitch like that. He hits higher than you do!"

Alvin's eyes slanted.

"Ha you're real funny Simon. Of course he has to the last verse is the highest braniac! Besides Every Little Step is also a fast paced song and he has to match Eleanor's voice on it since the 1st verse changes a bit or is the 2nd one…Umm Theo which verse changes the 1st or 2nd one?"

Theo smiled and responded.

"The 2nd verse changes because Elle replaces girl with boy. I admit it was fun recording with her in the studio all alone. She really helped me out when I started to struggle with the songs. Then we had to record them bout 2 times so we could get it right. Thanks Alvin you and the other 4 came through for me now I can take the stage with Eleanor after we're done performing! When are you and Brittany going to sing a duet on stage? I mean you two are amazing singers. Why don't you ask dad to let you sing with her on stage like me?"

He shook his head.

"Not tonight Teddy; it's your turn to shine not mine. Probably at the album release party when we're all done recording. Until then don't bring it up to me kabish. Come on now we have to rehearse Smooth Criminal and Bad now. Teddy I said stop asking me not tonight now enough."

Brittany looked puzzled.

"Stop asking you what Alvin? What has gotten into you? Answer me now Alvin I mean it? Don't you go walking away from me when I 'm talking to you."

He looked and responded.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I'm fine Brittany calm down already! Stop worrying about me nothing has gotten into me I swear! I'm just arguing with my baby brother because he wants us to take the stage tonight, but I told him not until we're done recording and at the album release party that's all!"

She sighed.

"Oh ok; but you're sure you're fine Alvin? You're usually in a better mood when you're ready to perform on stage not like you are right now. You seem so uptight and like you don't want to perform and I'm worried."

Simon laughed.

"He'll be fine Brittany trust me. He's never in a good mood when we have to rehearse. When it's 30 minutes before we hit the stage he'll perk up I promise you. None of us are ever in a good mood during rehearsal! Right teddy?"

Theodore laughed and nodded.

"Oh yea we hate rehearsal! He'll be fine when it's almost show time. Come on you guys we have to rehearse the other songs before Dave kills all 6 of us. We're coming Dave. Elle come on sweetie we still have a few more songs to rehearse. Brittany and Alvin stop making out we have to go and rehearse! ALVIN!"

Theodore grabbed his water bottle and squirted Alvin and Brittany while they made out and Alvin's eyes went up.

"Teddy I'm going to kill you! Get back here you little brat! Theodore wait till I get my hands on you. You're a dead chipmunk I swear!"

Simon and Jeanette laughed and watched as Brittany rinsed out her blouse and her pink skirt. Then she stared.

"You two think it's funny? Well it's not now I'm all wet. Where'd Alvin get to now?"

Alvin took off his shirt and ran back to their hotel room to change his shirt and Samantha spotted him.

"Finally I see you without your shirt on. Why can't you just get over yourself and dump that Brittany and go back with me? You're a bad boy and I'm a bad girl we belong together and don't deny it either!!"

He glared at her.

"What part of we're finished do you not comprehend! I am not a bad boy you little blonde slut!! I am not talking to you anymore. I have a friggin rehearsal to get back to and my concert tonight! Now leave me the hell alone! Go back to your boy toy Johnny and get on with your life! We're over and done with now leave me alone!"

He entered their hotel room and slammed the door in her face. Then he went in his suitcase and took out a clean shirt. Then he sprayed his cologne on and headed back to rehearsal after he locked their hotel room. Brittany saw him and asked.

"What are you mad about now? Alvin hello I'm talking to you will you answer me already?"

He sighed and stared.

"Samantha saw me going back to our hotel room when I had my shirt off and wouldn't leave me alone. She just doesn't seem to understand what we're finished means. What the hell was I thinking when I got with her? Now she's obsessed and will not leave me the hell alone!"

She shook her head.

"I have no idea what you were thinking, but I do know she will stop at nothing to break us up. It's my entire fault I should've just told you how much I cared about you in the 1st place and then you wouldn't be having this problem! Alvin I'm so sorry."

He sighed and said.

"It's not your fault Brittany. Stop blaming yourself. We're together now and nothing will break us up I promise. Come on then we have to finish rehearsing anyway. Then after we're done rehearsing I'll take you out for ice cream before we perform ok?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Alvin that sounds like a good plan to me. You mean a real date just you and me?"

He smiled.

"Yea a date without the other 4 tagging along. That's all I can do because we have to be in our dressing rooms at least 45 minutes before we hit the stage. I'll make up for it I promise. Come on Brittany; Dave is yelling for us."

They joined the others and rehearsed for another 2 ½ hours. When they were done rehearsing Dave said.

"All right kids you hit the stage at 7:30pm. Make sure you are in your dressing rooms at 6:45pm and Alvin don't be late I mean it!"

He sighed.

"Yea I know Dave we won't be late. See you in 3 hours."

Alvin and Brittany headed back to their hotel room and he unlocked the door. Then she entered the shower and he waited for her to finish. He put his lap top away and sighed as he stared out at the streets with their fans all over the place throwing up signs and shook his head.

'How the hell are we going to get away from this? It never fails I swear.'

He heard the bathroom door open and felt Brittany grab his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder once again. Then he sighed.

"We can't go anywhere now. The fans are everywhere. Unless we sneak out the back and disguise ourselves. I do not want to sit in the hotel room for 3 friggin hours. What about you?"

She sighed.

"No not really besides I can hear Jean and Simon at it again and am getting agitated. Let's sneak out it's better than listening to this crap again!"

He sighed and took off his red cap and put A Blue Yankees cap on his head. Then he took Brittany's hand and locked their hotel room once again. They got out and heard the fans screaming. He took a deep breath and gripped her hand tightly as they took the bus up to the pizza parlor away from the hotel where they were staying. The bus pulled up and they got off. He took her hand and they entered. Then they got a seat and the TV was on.

She looked at him and asked.

"You're a Yankees fan? I never knew that; they are also my favorite Baseball team. Oh no Alvin there's Samantha and Johnny again."

He sighed.

"Oh whatever let them sit there all they want. They won't know it's us that's how stupid he is. What do you want to eat and drink? I'm ordering."

She looked and responded.

"A slice of cheese pizza with a sprite."

He went to the counter and ordered their food and drinks. He walked back over to their table and handed her the sierra mist and sipped his Pepsi while he looked up at the TV. Then he saw the nameplate out of her shirt.

"Britt can you put that back inside your blouse please Johnny is looking over here. Please I do not want to get mobbed before our concert tonight. We are surrounded by Chipmunks fans! I don't want to take a chance of getting recognized."

She put his name plate in her blouse and sipped her soda silently. Their pizza was ready and he went to the counter and got it so they could eat. While he was over at the counter a Chipmunk fan approached her.

"Oh you know that your boyfriend looks like that fine looking chipmunk Alvin Seville. My friends and I are going to their concert tonight and are getting a bite to eat before we go. What about you two are you going? The Chipettes are performing tonight also I love both of the groups and you look like Brittany Miller."

She sighed and responded.

"Yea I know that our friends in school always tell us that we do, but unfortunately we're just a bunch of teenagers that look just like them. We are also fans of both groups and are also going to their concert tonight. Maybe we'll see you there. Oh here comes my boyfriend now with our food. Talk to you later."

She walked back to her table and Brittany sighed with relief that she believed her story. Then Alvin sat down and handed her the pizza.

"Are you ok? You look real nervous; what's the matter?"

She shook her head.

"Oh nothing I'm fine now. Just trying to enjoy our first real date I guess without the cameras flashing in our faces. Oh no Alvin your cell is ringing. Who could it be?"

He answered.

"Hey Bobby what's up? How is everything back home?"

He sighed and responded.

"Oh boring. What about you bro?"

He looked and responded.

"Not much just chilling and eating pizza with my girl for once in my life without my brothers up my butt. So what's up with you and Amanda? Last time we spoke you two got into a huge fight about what again?"

Bobby responded.

"Nothing I'm not used to. She was in the mood and I wasn't so naturally we got into an argument and broke up. So once again I'm single and could careless. At least you two are enjoying yourselves. Hey when you 6 come back are we going school shopping like we usually do? It's just boring without you around bro. Tyler went away to his Aunt's and the rest of our crew won't be home until you come home! I basically sit in my room and play video games that's how boring it is!"

He laughed and responded.

"It is not that boring; now you're over exaggerating. At least you can relax unlike me…you know what I mean. We're always working and barely can just chill. Well I'm going to let you go now call me later. Bye Bobby and yea we'll go shopping when we get home bye now."

He hung up his cell and one of their fans approached him.

"You look just like Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks and sound a little like him to. Are you and your girl going to their concert tonight? I mean if you are you can always join us we're going."

He looked up.

"Yea I know I do all my friends tell me the same, but Alvin wouldn't be out in public like this. I'm just an average teenage boy out with my girl eating some pizza. We're going but with a bunch of friends from school. But thanks for the offer maybe we'll see you there."

After he walked away Alvin sighed with relief and sipped his Pepsi while Brittany smiled at him. Then he ate his pizza and looked back at her.

"Whew that was too close. Amanda and Bobby broke up and he's bored! When we get back we're all going school shopping and hopefully those two will come to their senses and make up already. They've been together since like 3rd grade it makes no sense why they would break up in the 1st place. Have you talked to Amanda since we've been away?"

She shook her head.

"No she hasn't called me and neither has Miranda. It's no big deal really. I hate being bothered when I'm away and working. They both know that too. We've been best friends since Australia. How long have you, Tyler, Bobby, and James been friends anyway?"

He looked up and said.

"Umm since we were like kindergarteners before all this anyway. Actually my brothers, me and them been inseperateble since we met!"

She smiled.

"Yea I can see that. You 6 seem so close."

He laughed as Johnny tripped and dropped the tray all over Samantha when he brought their food to the table. He looked at his watch and shook his head as the news came on.

"Once again the Chipmunks and Chipettes have a sold out concert. See all their fans lined up in front of the theatre waiting for them to open so they can rock out with rock n roll's two youngest sensational groups. Rumors are flying that Alvin Seville may want to leave the music scene! When we asked their father and manager David Seville he responded.

"Alvin would never leave the limelight. He has been into music since he was a young chipmunk and enjoys performing for his many adoring fans! So whoever said that is lying."

Alvin clenched his fists and looked at Brittany talking softly so no one could hear him.

"It had to be Ian that passed that rumor about me wanting to leave the music scene. He has his nerve I swear. Come on sweetie we have to get ready for the concert tonight."

He took her hand and they exited the pizza parlor. Then they got back on the bus and headed back to their hotel room. When they entered the hall Simon looked.

"Alvin did you hear what they're saying about you on the news? Who could've passed a rumor like that?"

He stared and responded.

"Ian who else you think it was? Don't worry Simon we all know that's not true. I would never give up my career I love the energy of being on that stage. We have an hour and a half until we have to be in our dressing rooms? See you in a bit."

Simon closed their hotel room door and Alvin and Brittany entered their hotel room . She looked and stared at him.

"What can we do for an hour and a half?"

He looked and responded.

"I'm going to lie down for a while my head is pounding right now."

She watched as he took off his cap and lay down in the bed closing his eyes. She sighed and stared out at the crowd lined up in front of the theatre where they were performing. She smiled as she read all the signs the fans had up and walked over to the bed and lay down beside him resting her head on him. He felt her lying on his chest and stroked her forehead gently.

"See I told you that my father would get you to the same level as my brothers and me. That's why Ian is ticked off, because my father is a better manager than he ever will be. That's the price of fame babe. At least we can share it and be together."

She smiled and sighed.

"Yea I know that Alvin. I love you so much. Thanks for the pizza I was pretty hungry, but was also scared when those fans approached you. I was so worried they would recognize you and didn't want you to get hurt. I was wrong though you handled it pretty well if I do say so myself."

He smiled and responded.

"Thank you and you also handled it pretty well when that girl approached you while I was getting our food. I am a lucky guy to have a girl like you in my arms Brittany and wouldn't want it any other way. Now get some rest you're very tired and so am I. I already set the alarm so we can get up."

She smiled and sighed. Then she fell asleep on him and he covered them both with the sheet and drifted off to sleep holding her close to him after he placed a kiss on her forehead as she slept soundly.


	20. Chapter 20

More than Friendship

More than Friendship

Ch 20

"Showtime"

Around 5:30pm Alvin woke up and stared out at the ocean crashing against the shore and sighed. He looked on the bed where Brittany slept soundly and shook his head. Then he sat on the balcony and continued to stare out at the waves crashing. He felt her arms wrapped around his waist and grabbed her hands and sighed.

"We have an hour until we have to be in our dressing rooms. Are you ready to take the stage with us; and then we get to relax for an entire month before school starts again. Our last year at the middle school too. "

She sighed.

"Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? We've been in the business just as long as you 3. I just don't understand why you're not singing the lead on Thriller. Why did Dave do that to you?"

Alvin shrugged.

"I'm not the manager my father is and he is in charge. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it I'll lose. I normally do."

They heard a knock on the door and Alvin answered.

"Simon what is it? Talk to me; hello!"

Jeanette looked.

"He's umm lost his voice; we just woke up and he couldn't talk. Alvin we go on in less than 2 hours. What are we going to do? We have to be in our dressing rooms by 6:30pm. "

Alvin thought for a minute and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Then he saw Dave setting up the stage and checking everything out. Dave spotted him and asked.

"Alvin what is it? Why do you seem worried? Do you know how much work I have to do before you hit that stage at 7:30pm?"

He stared.

"Yea Dave I do, but we have a problem. Simon lost his voice and can't sing tonight. Jeanette just told me and Brittany not too, long ago. This is not a good thing. The concert starts off with Thriller and he's on lead vocals. This is going to be a bad night for The Chipmunks and Chipettes.,"

Dave looked.

"No it's not, but you and Brittany better hurry up and rehearse the song. Go on Alvin I mean it. In the meantime try to get Simon to suck on a lemon or something. I don't know just help him bring his voice back. Go Alvin please."

He ran back to their hotel room and Simon shook his head as he buried it in his hands. Brittany ran to the cafeteria and got him lemonade and watched as he drank it. Then they all stared and he still couldn't talk. Alvin shook his head.

"Aww man this is not happening to us tonight. What am I cursed or something?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I have no idea Alvin, but we should let Elle and Theo know that Simon can't sing tonight. So what did your father say? What are we going to do?"

He sighed and responded.

"Keep on trying to help him get his voice back and in the meantime you and I are going to have to rehearse Thriller. Call Theo and tell him to hurry to our room with Elle. There has to be something we can do; to help him get his voice back."

Simon grabbed a pen and wrote.

"I could always lip synch."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes do not…I repeat do not lip synch. Don't you ever say that to me kabish! I had enough with Ian and am not about to again do you understand me Simon?"

He nodded and wrote.

"Yes Alvin I understand…sorry bout that. I'll be fine; I hope."

Alvin looked at his watch.

"Come on Brittany we have to rehearse the song. We don't have a long time. Theo or Elle figure out a way to help him get his voice back. We'll meet you guys in the dressing rooms."

He took her hand and they headed to the stage to rehearse the song Simon was supposed to sing lead on. In the meantime Simon looked at Theodore.

"Whew that was close. I'm going to Dave; there is no way he should have me sing lead on that song. On the CD it's recorded with Alvin on the lead not me. Alvin is the lead singer and looks up to Michael Jackson. Besides he does it 100 better than I can."

Theodore stared.

"Ok we understand that, but don't you think you should tell Alvin you didn't lose your voice. Now he's really worried about the concert tonight! What were you thinking? You know how he gets when it's a night we perform. Simon do you ever think?"

Eleanor stared and nodded.

"He's right Simon; you shouldn't have lied like that. Why didn't you just go to Dave and tell him how you felt?"

He sighed.

"I have no idea; I guess I felt really bad seeing Alvin all upset because on that song I was about to upstage him and we all know how he hates to be upstaged!!"

They all laughed but Jeanette said.

"Ok that is the truth but you went about it the wrong way this time Simon. The least you could've done was tell Alvin how you felt and then went to Dave instead of lying about losing your voice. I can't believe I actually went along with it. Now I really feel bad."

Simon sighed.

"Ok I'm going to Dave. You 4 go and watch Alvin and Brittany rehearse. We have to be in our dressing rooms at least an hour before show time. I'll be right back."

He ran down the hall and hopped a bus to the theatre they were performing in. He showed them his ID and they let him in. He watched as Alvin and Brittany rehearsed the song and saw Dave. Dave spotted Simon.

"Simon what are you doing here? I heard about the bad luck with your voice; unless you have something to tell me. You were fine this afternoon; don't go and tell me you just happened to lose your voice when you saw how upset Alvin was when you took the lead. Well I'm waiting start talking young man."

He stared and began.

"Ok having a lead in a concert is a good thing, but Dave if you would've seen how upset he was when you said I was singing the lead on Thriller. Then you would understand why I pretended that I lost my voice."

Dave stared.

"Ok we all know how your brother hates to be upstaged but Simon you also deserve a lead in at least some of the show. You are the 2nd singer in the group it would've only been fair."

He sighed.

"Yes you do have a point, but not on one of his favorite MJ songs Dave. We all know how much he loves that song. Look at how good he performs it to. Dave now you know I'm right. Don't make me sing lead on that song; he will be in a really bad mood."

Dave smiled.

"Fine Simon you win. But if I was you I'd go and tell him you have your voice back or the truth. He's done rehearsing now."

Simon nodded.

"Ok Dave I will. Thanks for listening to me."

Dave smiled and went back to testing the lights. Then Simon approached Alvin who was sitting down drinking his water while Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. She tapped him and he handed her his water. Then he took several deep breaths and wiped the sweat from beneath his cap. He looked up and asked.

"So how is your voice now?"

Simon stared.

"It's fine and always was. I did that so you could sing the lead on Thriller. I mean we both know that is one of your favorite songs and I just didn't feel right stealing the spotlight from you. Besides none of us can perform it the way you do. Besides Brittany is the perfect lead for that song."

She stares.

"Umm I don't sing on the song Simon. He just sings it to me and then I dance in the background with the rest of you. Actually we all back him up on that song; ok now I'm losing it. But lying to your brother like that was wrong; he was really worried about the show tonight. Besides he was really worried about you to. Right Alvin?"

He nodded and responded.

"Yea she's right I was really worried. You never lose your voice and besides you are the 2nd singer Simon. What I don't understand is why didn't you just go to Dave and tell him or me? Pretending you lost your voice isn't funny Simon you're still young and have been singing since we were a lot younger. Dave was really concerned and so was everyone else."

He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Come on you 2 we have to get back. Our limo comes at 6:00pm. Dave we'll see you tonight. Come on Simon and Brittany we have to get back."

The 3 of them hopped the bus and got off in front of the hotel. Once again the fans surrounded the hotel with the signs and the 3 of them ducked in through the back. Brittany sighed and grabbed Alvin as they got in the elevator that headed to the floor where their rooms were. Each couple retreated into their rooms and took their showers. Then they got dressed and exited their hotel room with the bodyguards surrounding them until they got in the limo safely. Fans surrounded the limo and the girls grabbed onto the boys as the chauffer drove them toward the theatre. When the limo pulled up the chauffer opened the door and they exited waving to their many adoring fans. As they walked along the red carpet they signed numerous autographs. Brittany watched as the bodyguards surrounded both groups as they made their way into the venue and grabbed onto Alvin tightly.

When they got inside they all could hear their adoring fans screaming as they held up their signs…Shouts of Alvin I love you…Brittany I love you….and so on. They separated and entered their dressing rooms to get ready. Alvin sat at the mirror and fixed his mouthpiece after he straightened out his red cap. Theodore sat at the mirror and also fixed his hair after he straightened out the mouthpiece. Simon fixed his glasses and also his mouthpiece. Alvin put the varsity jacket on and fixed his collar. In the girls' dressing room Brittany was getting her make up done and fixing her earrings after the stylist fixed her hair. She got up and stared in the mirror as she fixed her mouthpiece sighing. Jeanette sat next to her and said.

"Can you believe it? We're as big as the boys now? Never would we imagine this. We are very lucky to have met them and of course Dave. Brittany aren't you happy?'

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course I am. We've really come along way from Australia girls. Besides we also managed to find love with our careers. I'd say we're very lucky indeed! Jeanette here let me fix your mouthpiece it's crooked. Elle what's the matter?"

She sighed.

"Oh nothing Britt. Just thinking about our debut duet at the end that's all. I'm so nervous; but also excited. But at least the 6 of us are singing a duet before Theo and I take the stage in the spotlight. I just wish you and Alvin would. You two sound amazing together. Why won't Dave let you two perform a duet tonight?"

She sighed as she fixed her shirt and jacket.

"Because we haven't recorded any yet. Don't worry we will at the album release party of the duets. Stop worrying about Alvin and me and worry about your debut as a couple. Come on ladies. I think it's show time!"

They exited the dressing room and took their positions next to the boys. Alvin took a deep breath and stared at Dave cam to the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks and of course Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes."

The music started and Brittany walked across the stage as Alvin chased after her singing….

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,  
I'll make you see

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
Thriller here tonight

Simon came forward and ended it as Alvin and Brittany joined them in the dance number.

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
(Into maniacal laugh, in deep echo)_

The curtain falls and they all get ready for the next song. When they change Alvin fixes his mouthpiece again after he took a sip of his water. Simon looked and stared.

"See how good you did that song. Now if that was me I'd end of tripping or something. Now you know why I didn't want to perform it."

Alvin sighed.

"Ok Simon you made your point already. Can you calm down now? Come on boys back to the stage we go. Besides I'm the lead vocals on it. They were expecting me to perform it not you. You have a turn Simon. The next song is Billie Jean…You can sing it since your girl's name is Jean."

Simon stared.

"Oh no you didn't. Alvin I'm going to knock you out. Why I oughtta. Oh Hi Dave I'm coming."

They all headed to the stage and Simon took a deep breath as the song started and the others just took their stance on the stage.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and for forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

The audience clapped and he bowed. Then the next song started and Alvin started it off.

_Your butt is mine  
Gonna take you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
Im telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Dont shoot to kill  
Come on,  
Come on,  
Lay it on me all right..._

Im giving you  
On count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be . . .  
Im telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What youre about

Well they say the skys the limit  
And to me thats really true  
But my friend you have seen nothing  
Just wait til I get through . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-come on, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Whos bad . . .

The word is out  
Youre doin wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long,  
Your lyin eyes  
Gonna take you right  
So listen up  
Dont make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
Youre not a man  
Youre throwin stones  
To hide your hands

But they say the skys the limit  
And to me thats really true  
And my friends you have seen nothin  
Just wait til I get through . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(and the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again,  
(just to tell you once again)  
Whos bad . . .

We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you dont like what Im sayin  
Then wont you slap my face . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)

Woo! woo! woo!  
(and the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again . . .)

You know Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(just to tell you once again)

You know Im smooth, Im bad, you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad baby  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know it, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Woo!  
(just to tell you once again)

You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad-you know-hoo!  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad-Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(and the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again . . .  
(just to tell you once again . . .)  
Whos bad?

Brittany looked as the beat to Smooth criminal started and watched as Alvin moved across the stage with his adoring fans screamed for him.

"Alvin we love you!!'

She shook her head and just followed the others as they danced to the beat while he sang.

_As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He  
left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

_Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

_(Annie are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
(There's a sign in the window)  
(That he str  
uck you - a crescendo Annie)  
(He came into your apartement)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(The you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)_

_Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by -  
a smooth criminal_

_So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth  
resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats – intimidations_

He grabbed Brittany and they all moved in step to the dance routines from the video. She smiled as he held her close while they danced along the stage. The dance routine ended and he started to sing again.

_Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

_(Annie are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
(There's a sign in the window)  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
(He came into your apartement)  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(The you  
ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)_

_(Annie are you ok?)  
(So, Annie are you ok?)  
(Are you ok Annie?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck by -  
a smooth criminal)_

_Okay, I want everybody to clear  
the area right now!_

_Aaow!  
(Annie are you ok?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartement)  
I don't know!  
(L  
eft the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(The you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_(Annie are you ok?)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(Will you tell us that you're ok?)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dad gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartement)  
Dad gone it!  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(The you ran into the bedroom)  
Dad gone it!_

_(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
Aaow!!_

_Once again the curtains closed and they went to change. Alvin was really looking forward to this part of the concert. They were performing Girls and Boys of Rock N Roll on the stage and had his guitar too. He fixed his cap and they all too to the stage. Alvin and Brittany started it off…._

_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights!  
Radio blastin' on my way to the club  
gonna rock this town tonight!  
_

Brittany and her sisters come forward and dance in front of the boys…..

_You're living in a man's world, they tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!_

_'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
oooooh-woo!  
Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!_

Alvin and his brothers shake their heads and he grabs his guitar.

_whoa! yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
my guitar is in my hands  
There's nothing more than I rather do  
than play in a rock 'n roll band!  
What we have is what we have been given  
heading for the top! (don't you know?)  
we never stop believing now!_

Chorus:  
'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
you better believe it yeah yeah yeah  
'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
Rock 'n roll-oll!

_The girls walk toward the boys  
we are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!_

The boys walk toward the girls  
_we are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!_

The boys grabbed the girls and they danced to the beat as the song ended.

As the curtain fell one more time the crowd went crazy...Clapping and screaming.

The music started and Alvin and Brittany walked to the stage hand in hand and take the 1st verse.

Brittany starts it while she looks deep into his eyes.

_All through the night  
Ill be awake and Ill be with you  
All through the night  
This precious time when time is new  
Oh, all through the night today  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying  
_Alvin and Brittany together._  
We have no past we wont reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

Simon and Jeanette walk to the stage also hand in hand.

Jeanette starts it while she looks into his eyes.

_All through the night  
stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back  
All through the night  
They have forgotten what by day they lack  
Oh under those white street lamps  
There is a little chance they may see_

Jeanette and Simon together

_We have no past we wont reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

Theodore and Eleanor also walk to the stage hand in hand

Eleanor starts the 3rd verse while she looks into Theodore's eyes.

_Oh the sleep in your eyes is enough  
Let me be there let me stay there awhile_

All 6 belt it out together.

_We have no past we wont reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end._

The song ends and Alvin comes forward.

"Tonight we have a special event Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller take the stage as a couple…..Take it away you two. Give it up for them."

Eleanor comes forward and starts it off.

_Cant sleep at night, I toss and turn  
Listenin for the telephone  
But when I get your call, Im all choked up  
Cant believe you called my home  
And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind  
You would even talk to me  
Because a boy like you is like a dream come true  
A real life fantasy._

Theodore joins in with her as he stares into her eyes smiling.

_Dont matter what your friends try to tell you  
We will even fall in love  
And we will be together in any kind of weather  
Just like that, just like that  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together_

Theodore takes the verse.

_Cant think too straight, Im all confused  
You mustve put a thing on me  
Because there are no words that can explain  
Im livin in ecstasy  
And you can rest easy Ive got your back  
Youll never have to feel no pain  
Cause I dedicate my life to you  
Youll never look for love again_

Together to end it.

_Dont matter what your friends try to tell you  
We will even fall in love  
And we will be together in any kind of weather  
Just like that, just like that  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together_

All 6 sing 2 gether.

_Every little ...oww!  
Every little step I (Every little step)  
Every little  
Every little step I take  
Every little ...  
Every little step I (Every little step)  
Every little  
Well be together girl  
Good lovin  
Good lovin_

Elle and Theo again.

_Dont matter what your friends try to tell you  
We will even fall in love  
And we will be together in any kind of weather  
Just like that, just like that_

_The other 4 sing the bridge_

_Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together  
Every little step I take you will be there  
Every little step I make well be together_

Elle and Theo end it_._

_Every little  
Every little step I (Every little step)  
Every little  
Every little step I take  
Every little ...  
Every little step I (Every little step)  
Every little  
Well be together girl_

The song ends and the audience goes wild screaming.

"Alright Theodore and Eleanor….ENCORE!!"

All 6 of them join hands and bow…Then they run across the stage and shake the hands of the audience…even though Brittany was right behind Alvin she still had a smile on her face. He also watched close as a bunch of boys put their hands up to shake her hand while he shook a bunch of the girls' hands as he walked around with Brittany.

As the curtain closed Alvin spoke.

"Thank you for coming out to see us live on stage. We love you all have a goodnight! GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL!! "

They exited the stage and snuck into their limo to head back to the hotel. Brittany rested her head on him and sighed. He stroked her forehead gently and smiled. Jeanette also rested her head on Simon and he also stroked her forehead gently. Eleanor fell asleep on Theodore and he stroked her forehead gently. Then he thanks his brothers and her sisters.

"Thank you for having confidence in us to take that stage as a couple. I was so nervous but then after the 6 of us sang that other song I guess my confidence went up and I felt so good being in the spotlight with all the fans screaming and cheering for us. "

He looked at Alvin.

"Alvin that was an amazing introduction thanks so much! I am very lucky to have an elder brother like you!"

Alvin smiled.

'You're welcome Teddy. But all of us were behind you; don't just thank me. Simon is also your brother too you know. He deserves a thank you."

Simon smiled and shrugged.

"We're all proud of you Teddy. You did a very good job performing with Eleanor. When we get to our hotel room I'm going straight to sleep I'm bushed. Thank goodness tomorrow we're officially on vacation at least for a month. Then High School and more drama! Hey Alvin did you and Brittany figure out what songs to do as a duet? You have 2 pick at least 3. "

Alvin sighed.

"No not yet Simon we will before we have to go in the studio to record I promise. All I want to do is get back to our hotel room to sleep I'm so tired and my throat is killing me. Besides look at this Brittany she's already fast asleep on my lap. Whoa she's really tired. So are Jeanette and Eleanor. Look on your lap too."

He looked down and sighed. They pulled up and Alvin tapped Brittany gently. She got up and followed him inside the hotel sighing with relief the fans were gone. He unlocked their hotel room door and she entered the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. She finished and pulled the bed down. Then she lies in the bed and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. He entered the bathroom and also took a shower. Then he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He got under the covers next to her and fell asleep with his back turned to her. She felt him get in the bed next to her and opened her eyes. Then she tapped him.

"Alvin are you asleep yet? Alvin awe man you're asleep. My life sucks right now. "

He looked and turned toward her.

"What is it Brittany? I'm really tired can it wait till morning please?"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. He covered them both and fell back to sleep with her fast asleep on his chest sleeping so soundly.


End file.
